Under the Dixons protection
by SurvivingLife101
Summary: The Dixon brothers find something unexpected wandering the streets of Atlanta barefoot and alone, family.
1. Where are your shoes?

** This story is the same as one I had previously put up on here however the last chapter I posted was back in 2014. The reason for that is because I wasn't liking my OC or how it was written (and life).**

** I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about reloading it but after much deliberation I decided to delete the other version of the story and start again. **

** I am halfway through my rewrite so have now decided to start uploading them again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Rated M for some serious language used by everyone's favourite Brothers.**

**This is set a little before Season 1 but as the story goes on we will follow the shows plot.**

**Enjoy**

**Daryl's POV**

The sound of running' feet has the two of us halting' in our tracks. On instinct we both raise our weapons in unison but the footsteps are too fast and even to be a walker's however they stay aimed towards the possible trouble.

With how fast he's running it don't take long for him to appear.

"Well fuck me". Merle lets out a surprised chuckle as I instantly lower my crossbow.

She skids to a stop, nearly toppling over in the process but she just manages to catch herself. The first thing I notice, kind of hard to not to, is the lack of shoes. I then roam up skinny bare legs and onto the yellow dress that once must have been bright but now is dull with filth and is un-salvageable with rips and tears. Moving up I notice her hands are raised slightly in surrender. The wind is forcing her black hair over her face not giving us a view of her at all.

Nobody moves. Not until I swing my crossbow onto my back to try and show I have no intentions of using it. With a quick glance at Merle I notice he's shouldering his rifle. Together we raise our hands to show we mean no harm but not sure what good it'll do we definitely aren't the nicest looking fuckers around, or the cleanest.

Beside me Merle takes a step toward her but she counters it with one back. Her head whipping back to look in the direction she's just come from. She's weighing up her escape route.

"Hey squirt, its alrigh'. We don't mean no harm. We're just tryin' to get back to our truck." At first I'm convinced she's not going to listen to him but then after a tense few seconds she finally reacts. Her fingers curl into a loose fist before she lets them smack against her sides. She gives a slight nod.

Merle smirks at her pleased with himself. He tests her by taking another step forward which she allows to happen. "Ma names Merle and this", he gestures at me, "Is Darylina" I scoff, that bastard.

She pulls her hair away from her face allowing us a perfect view of her. Her eyebrows are raised questioningly above her doe like brown eyes.

I shake my head, "The names Daryl". She opens her mouth, I take a step forward ready for her to talk but before she can utter a word the unmistakable groans of the dead can be heard.

**Danny's POV**

They don't need a warning about the oncoming dead. They have their weapons out and are facing them before I even have time to blink. I take this chance. If they want to stay and fight they can do it on their own. I hitch my bag higher then take off back the way I came.

I come to another sliding stop behind a dumpster. Flinching when my bag smacks against it. There's three of those things up a head. They're not too close together, if I can just find something to use against them I could probably make it through. I quickly scan over my surroundings, jackpot. An old broken chair lies opposite me.

I glance back just as the two guys race around the corner. I yank on one of the legs and stamp down hard with one foot. I have to hold back a yell as my foot erupts with pain. I give it one last twist and the leg comes off. It's not the greatest weapon but it'll do.

The guys are getting close as I take off once again toward the beings at the end. The first one comes into swinging distance so I swing. It falls back with the force but it isn't enough to finish it but I don't dwell on it. I just jump over its still grabbing hands. Number two and three are now very much interested in me and are shambling closer.

My foot is on fire but the adrenaline from the first hit is now coursing through me so I push through it, doing my best to ignore the throbbing pain.

I move onto my second target; however he's slower than his comrade. He has half an arm missing while the other has been completely ripped off. He's not an immediate problem so I ignore him. I dodge around him and move onto his friend, problem number three. Just as I go to swing my makeshift bat an arrow is suddenly sticking out of its eye.

I don't hang around though, I need to be long gone before the herd behind catches up.

I reach the end of the alley and split right. My heart drops as I practically run head long into another heard, I manage to skid to a stop mere inches from ones back.

I accidentally let out a startled squeak as I'm yanked back by my bag, into a pair of arms that then push me in the other direction. The one named Daryl is now pulling me along by my wrist.

At some point I end up getting in front of them both and end up pulling Daryl behind me.

We're heading down a main street, not even bothering to hide from those things.

"Turn left up ahead, the trucks there". I'm not sure if Merle's talking to me or not but I listen to his instructions anyway. I jump over an upturned trashcan, still pulling Daryl with me, and turn left.

I'm more prepared, this time, for the herd that appears as I round the corner. I skid to another stop and back up until the building hides us. My wrist is freed as Daryl loads up his crossbow.

"What now?" I can barely hear Merle as he whispers fiercely to Daryl.

"Don't fuckin' look at me, you're the one that wanted it fuckin' left there".

They're arguing, seriously! Thankfully Merle doesn't answer because this is not the time nor place to be putting the blame on each other.

Daryl steps away from the wall and shoots a bolt straight through the eye of a dead one which reminds me we're trapped. Round that corner are hundreds of dead people, well it's probably more than that but never the less it's a lot more than I'm comfortable with. And let's not forget the herd that's bringing up our rear.

I glance at the two strangers beside me and other than the few choice words to one another they seem perfectly calm. Which is the complete opposite to me, I feel like I could have a panic attack at any moment.

Only once, since this whole thing started, have I been in a situation this bad and it didn't end well.

There's a crash to my left. Merle has kicked in a door. They disappear inside and without hesitation I follow in after them.

As soon I'm through the door it's slammed shut and Daryl's pushing a desk up against it. If the dead realise we're in here, a simple desk won't stop them getting in, but it should hopefully slow them down enough so we can get a head start.

When I turn away from the door I realise that the two men haven't stopped. They're already weaving their way through the office cubicles that fill the entire floor of this building.

Once again I don't have any hesitation in following them, I know I should seeing as I don't know them and have no idea what kind of people they are, but there's no doubt in my mind that these two know what they're doing. Plus if they can get me out of here then I'm happy to follow.

The desk behind me jolts as the dead push against the door, so with my broken chair leg at the ready I run to catch up with the other two.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

No longer in imminent danger, the adrenaline is now starting to wane and the pain in my foot is seriously starting to affect me. The limping is also slowing me down.

Up ahead Daryl and Merle are still weaving through cubicles, they're being very thorough. If that was me I'd have just ran straight through to the other side.

I sigh heavily, if they want to scope this place out then they can continue to do it on their own. I need to rest.

I lean up against a cubicle. It wobbles under my weight and then I scream as something shoots out from under it.

As the rat scurries away I get my breathing back under control. I instantly regret the screaming as Merle starts to laugh from right behind me. Didn't realise they'd come back.

"Out of everythin' that is goin' on out there and ya scared of a rat!?" Although he's stopped laughing he still wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen.

I roll my eyes with a scoff. "What, no of course not". Yes a thousand times yes. I hate them so much. "It just startled me, I wasn't expecting it".

Daryl drags a chair and pushes it in front of me. I listen to the unspoken order. I collapse into it happy to be able to sit and rest.

I slip my bag off onto floor and grab, from inside it, my meagre first aid kit. I rest my injured foot on my other knee and take a wary look at it. Okay, so it's not looking so good. Looking past the dirt and grime my foot is black and blue. It's also double its normal size.

"Fuck me, Girl. Where the fuck are ya shoes?" I glance at Merle who is staring at my foot. Daryl lowers himself to his knees and takes my foot in his hands, surprisingly gentle I might add.

"Uh, I was wearing sandals and, well uhh, it was pretty hard to keep them on my feet while running for my life. Hey!" I attempt to jerk away my foot as Daryl prods it but he keeps a firm grip on it.

"Just checkin' it ain't broken".

"Anyway I've actually done pretty well without them, up until today that is. And before you ask I haven't actually been able to find another pair that don't belong to the dead. Couldn't get anywhere near where all the shops are".

Daryl takes the first aid kit from my hands and starts rifling through it.

Merle drops down on another chair. "Ya got any weapons other than ya chair leg?"

I pull a sheathed knife out of my bag and put it in his outstretched hands. He pulls it out and inspects it.

"Jesus girl, this is blunt as fuck. How much ya used this, never seen a one so fuckin' useless".

He's being a bit over dramatic. "Urm not at all really, other than for opening things. I found it... On a guy".

"We're gonna have to find ya somethin' useful cause that chair leg ain't gonna last ya much longer, until then I can sharpen this for ya, if ya want?"

"Thank you". He just nods his head in acknowledgement and starts searching through his own bag.

Daryl pulls my leg out straight and rests it on his. He's holding a bandage.

"I'll put this on for now but its needs cleanin' as soon as ya can get some water." He starts wrapping it. "It's definitely not broken, I think it's just bruised. The swelling should go down in a couple of days".

"Thank you". And I mean it, I probably wouldn't have got out of there if they hadn't had followed me.

He just nods his head as he secures the bandage in place.

"So squirt... Why ya out 'ere alone?" I glance at Merle with his harmless question but then look away as my eyes start to get blurry.

I manage to contain the tears before answering. "I was with... some people but as you can see not much can survive in this city". I can tell he noticed my hesitation but he ignores and just accepts my answer. "What are you two doing in Atlanta anyway?"

"We need some supplies. There's a lot of hardware stores here and gun shops that need raidin'. Atlanta fell pretty quick so not a lot of shops where looted?"

"Had any luck?"

He shrugs. "A little but there's a lot more places left to go".

Daryl stands up. "Ya gonna have to make sure ya don't put all ya weight on that foot." He grabs up his crossbow. "Right, Merle. We gotta get goin', it's gettin' dark and we need to get back to the truck and find somewhere to make camp."

I'm assuming this is where I say my goodbyes. They've swept this floor of the building so I could just stay here tonight. Maybe shut myself in one of the lockable offices.

I gather up my meagre belongings and stuff them back in my bag. I get to my feet, well foot and slide my bag onto my back.

"Right, so it was nice meeting you both. You've helped me stay alive this afternoon and I won't forget it". I point to the knife in Merle's hand. "And thank you for sharpening that for me". He hands it me. I slip it into a side pocket. "I won't keep you any longer because I also need to find someplace to settle for the night."

Merle runs a hand over his face and stares at Daryl, who stares right back. After a few silent minutes, where I'm fairly certain they were having a silent conversation, Merle finally looks back at me.

"Right listen 'ere. It's always just been me an' ma brother, which is how we like it. But I ain't just about to walk away and leave you unprotected," he nods towards my foot, "and injured. Now what I'm offerin' ain't gotta be permanent, it's completely up to you."

He looks at Daryl who carries on for him. "Ya can come with us. We find somewhere for the nigh', help ya find a few supplies and weapons tomorrow an' then ya can go ya own way. Or ya stay with us until ya foot heals and then see what ya wanna do after that".

I'm speechless, gobsmacked. They don't even know me! I'm not sure on the whole staying with them permanently though. I really want to find a permanent place I can stay yet these two seem like they would always be on the move. But I could stay with them for the night, let them help me find somewhere safe.

"Uh sure, thank you".

"No problem squirt, can we 'ave a name or?"

"Right sorry. My names Daniella, uh, but you can me Danny".

"Well Danny and Daryl we've really gotta move, cause I don't fancy dyin' just yet". Merle then turns on his heels and stalks to the other side of the building. Daryl points after him, gesturing for me to go first so he can bring up the rear.

By the time I've limped to the other end of the room Merle already has the fire escape open and more than likely already half way down the back alley.

I can hear Daryl swearing under his breath. He suddenly forces my arm over his shoulder and takes my weight so we can move faster, after his brother.

By the time we reach the alley, I can see Merle has reached a blue pickup at the end, which for some reason has a motorcycle on the back of it.

"Ya couldn't fuckin' wait." Daryl shouts towards Merle, which I wouldn't say was a very good idea as there's an unearthly groan now coming from behind us. "Shit".

We make it to the truck with Daryl practically picking me up and chucking me inside it. He slides in and slams the door just as a couple of, what did they call them... Walkers? Walkers appear, they start banging against the glass but Merle already has the engine roaring and is peeling out of here.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle is manoeuvring us through the streets of Atlanta, there are so many walkers here. The amount of times he's had to turn the car around and make a hasty exit because of the hordes. Which is why, at this moment in time, we are travelling down a street that holds the worst memory for me.

Someone nudges me. "Ya listenin' to me squirt?" I give Merle an apologetic look. "What's up, ya've been zoned out for the last five minutes."

"Sorry it's... it's just this is where it happened... where I let them... Where the people I was with died".

"Sorry squirt, they must 'ave been important to ya, but ya can't keep dwellin' on it. Otherwise ya ain't gonna make it here. We lose people we 'ave to suck it up and move on."

My breath catches in my throat and my vision starts to become blurry. I ignore him and focus my attention outside the windscreen.

"Merle! What the fuck?"

"What? She'd live a fuckin' easier a life if she didn't dwell on the dead".

"Ya need to shut the fuck up".

"No, She... Oh shit. Sorry squirt didn't mean to upset ya". I wipe away some of the traitorous tears away.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to... huh... cry like that. Can we just forget about it, Please?"

"Sure, squirt. Nothin' else will be said." He clears his throat. "Right, Daryl ya remember that housin' estate we passed on our way 'ere. Ya think, that'd be a place to try for the nigh'?"

"Looked empty, can 'ave a look".

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle pulls into a cul-de-sac on the outskirts of Atlanta just as the sun is beginning to set along the horizon. He stops the car dead centre of the road and neither one of them wastes anytime in bailing from the cab.

Daryl leans back in to grab his crossbow. "Stay 'ere ya ain't goin' nowhere on that foot". He then slams the door shut and follows after Merle.

It isn't long before they both appear again. Daryl opens the passenger door and slings his crossbow onto his back. "It's clear but stay out of the far end room upstairs". I'm assuming that's where they've put the bodies.

"Sure".

I slide to the end of the bench seat as Daryl grabs me under the arms to help me down. He wraps his arm around my waist and I sling mine over his shoulder. Together we make our way into the house while Merle grabs things from the bed of the truck.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Half an hour later we have a small fire going and the food is about to be served. As soon as my food is handed to me I'm stuffing it down. It's been so long since I last ate something hot even if it is only beans.

I catch Daryl's gaze from across the fire. "Been sometime since you ate somein'?"

I shrug. "A couple but I haven't eaten anything hot since this whole thing started"

"Well eat up Darlin' we've got plenty more where that came from, an' we can always get some more tomorrow". At the word Darling my stomach does an uncontrollable flip and I have to put my eyes back on my food to stop them seeing me blush.

Once food is done. Daryl goes out to check the boundaries and to set up some warning signals using the empty cans from tea. Once he's gone Merle starts digging through his belongings so I'm left sat on the sofa believing that I could quite easily fall asleep as I'm the safest I have been in a long time.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I'm suddenly jerked awake by a hand latching onto my upper arm and yanking me to my feet. In my hazy and injured state Daryl is practically carrying me across the living room.

"Ya need to go upstairs now."

"Why? I was okay there. It was comfy". But Daryl doesn't get to answer me because as we reach the stairs Merle comes banging through the kitchen door. He struts into the living room, has a quick glance round and then spots us clambering up the stairs. I stop moving which forces Daryl to as Merle comes towards us.

As he gets closer I get an unbelievably strong smell hit my nose, he's been drinking heavily by the stench of him, and not only that but there's a baggy of white powder being clutched in his hand.

"Hey sugertits, is he takin' ya to show ya a good time cause if ya come 'ere I can show ya an even fuckin' better time." My jaw practically hits the floor and I'm left speechless, I even spare a glance at Daryl to make sure this isn't a joke but he looks angry.

Merle steps forward and reaches through the banister but I take a quick step back to avoid his grabbing paws. This is not the man I met earlier.

Daryl suddenly lets me go leaving me grabbing for a grip on the wall to steady myself. He grabs the hand Merle has through the banister and bends it up at an extremely painful angle.

"Ya try to lay a hand on her again, I'll chop the fuckin' thing off. I don't give a shit if ya my brother, I have no problem feedin' ya to them dead bastards outside." Daryl's voice is low and menacing and I have no intentions of ever having it used against me. What's hitting me the most though is the fact that Daryl's threatening his brother to help me, he doesn't even know me.

Merle gives. "Fine whatever. Just get ya fuckin' hands off me". Daryl lets him go. Merle then steps back with a few unsavoury words and collapses face down onto the sofa. I guess he's done.

Daryl wraps his arm back around me and silently leads me the rest of the way upstairs and into a bedroom which holds a double bed.

"Get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow'". I cross my arms over my chest, he is not getting away without explaining Merle.

"What the hell was that? You think maybe a warning would have sufficed, you know a little heads up. You honestly think I want to sleep here, with him downstairs?"

He points to the bed. "I said get some rest". He ignores me, so much for standing my ground and getting answers. It seems maybe he's too angry to have a conversation with, maybe it could wait until the morning.

I climb under the covers. Once my head hits the pillow I let out an involuntary moan, it has been so long and this bed feels so comfortable. I whisper a goodnight which I don't expect him to answer, he doesn't but I do get the tiniest of smirk from him.

I expect him to leave after but instead he places his back up against the door frame and slides down until he's sat inside the frame. With his arms resting on his knees he looks back at me.

"I'll make sure he don't come up 'ere tonigh'".

**I hope you've enjoyed the updated version. Please feel free to leave your reviews.**


	2. I'm fine by the way

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the walking dead or any of its characters.**

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy. **

I keep my eyes closed against the morning sun that's shining through the window, well that is until a sound by the door catches my attention. It sounded like a snore. I lean up on my elbows and catch the sight of Daryl still sat where he was last night, however this time he's asleep.

For a second there, after I awoke, I completely forgot about what happened last night but the sight of him there brings it all back. Merles an addict and I don't need confirmation from them to know that.

I sit with up with a sigh, I think I have some important things to think about like do I want to remain with these two even if it is only for a short time. Merle's a liability, there's no way we can be safe at night with him like that.

I rise to my feet, testing the weight I can put on my bad foot. It isn't that bad this morning. I can tell it's still swollen but it hardly hurts. At least I can be a bit more useful today instead of sitting around while they do things.

I silently and carefully step over Daryl's sleeping form. I cast a look down at him as I do and notice that for the first time since I met him his face is calm. It makes a change from the practically constant scowl he has in place. It makes him look younger.

I make my way to the bathroom through trial and error. After doing what I came to do I perch on the edge of the bath tub and place my head on my hands.

Yesterday there was hardly a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't mind staying with them. They could help keep me safe and I'm not completely useless so I would be able to watch their backs, but after last night I'm not sure. Maybe I could stay with them today. They said they'd help me find some weapons, they could then help me find somewhere secure and then maybe I wouldn't need them, I wouldn't need anyone.

I sigh again as I force myself to my feet. I yank open the door, maybe more aggressively than I should have, and take a step back in surprise. Merle. I cross my arms over my chest and glare up at him.

"Can I help you?" He furrows his eyebrows in what looks like confusion. "If you don't want anything then move out of my way. I have things I can be doing other than standing here with you".

"Urm, sorry Squirt ya've got me confused, 'ave I done somein' or are ya just pissed off for some unknown fuckin' reason".

I blanch at him, does he honestly think that what happened last night was right behaviour. The way he spoke about me, the way he spoke to Daryl. I barge past him, knocking into him and sending him back a couple of steps.

"Hey!" Merle suddenly latches onto my upper arm and spins me around just as I spot Daryl rising from his slumber. I try to pull my arm away but he just grips tighter. "What the fuck is ya problem?"

An angry flush starts warming up my cheeks. "I'll tell you what my problem is, it's you. I don't know you and after last night I don't want to know you. You're a masochistic pig."

Realisation dawns on him as he loosens his grip but before he can say anything I'm ripped from his grasp and thrust behind Daryl.

"I thought' I fuckin' told ya if ya laid another finger on her I'd cut ya fuckin' hand off, don't think I won't, I've put up with ya shit long enough but I won't stand for it with Danny".

Merle's hands go up in surrender before he turns and thrusts one through the wall, leaving a very large hole. "Shit"

He looks back at me over his brother's shoulder, and I have to admit I've never seen a man look so remorseful in my life. "If ya wanna leave after last nigh', I'll keep my promise. We'll help ya find weapons, supplies and somewhere we think is safe. Ya 'ave my word". He takes a deep breath before blowing it out sharply. "I'ma say I'm sorry but I can't make no promises that it won't 'appen again but if by some chance ya decide ya wanna stay then I can make sure I won't be nowhere near ya". He casts a look at Daryl, gives him a small nod and then looks back at me. "He'll make sure of that".

"Damn fuckin' straight I will".

How can I stay mad at him when he says this but no matter how much I forgive him this isn't a decision I can take lightly. "I'm over it, I promise but you've got to let me mull it over. I don't know what I want just yet, sorry".

"Don't apologise squirt, it's more than I deserve." He then turns without another word and disappears into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Daryl turns to me. "I don't know anyone he's ever apologised to before, an' actually meant it." He runs his hand over his face, he looks so tired. I guess sleeping in the doorway wasn't great for him. "Thank ya for listenin' to him, and for thinkin' 'bout it. There ain't no rush ya've got all day".

He smiles, well it's more like a smirk but just not as smug. "Righ' ya need to get ya arse downstairs so we can 'ave some food and then get the fuck outta 'ere". He doesn't wait for a reply and just walks past me towards the stairs, and I just watch him go. He shouldn't be sticking up for me, he doesn't know me.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Not long after breakfast Merle announces that it's time we moved on, well his exact words where 'we need to haul arse' but it means the same thing. They sling their bags over their shoulders and grab their weapons.

Daryl looks over to me. "Ya ready?" I only have time to nod before Merle yanks open the door and then they're already halfway to the truck. I really cannot keep up with them.

As I follow after them I notice that further down the road there are plenty of Walkers around to be considered a problem. At the moment they have no idea we are here, well until Merle slams his door and then hangs out the window.

"Ya comin' squirt, we ain't got all day".

I quickly slide into the truck, followed by Daryl and then Merle's pulling out of here.

"Do you two always have to make so much noise, it's like you like announcing you're around and ready to take them on."

Merle laughs. "I'm always ready to take them on". Of course he is.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

We're fifteen minutes into the drive when Merle's fingers snap in front of my face. I jerk backwards then look up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Ya just as bad as each other. Where ya even listenin' to me? Scratch that I know ya fuckin' weren't."

"Sorry, What were you saying?"

He shakes his stubbornly, "No, fuck it. Ya ain't talkin' back so we can just sit in silence for the rest of the journey".

"No wait, you wanna talk let's talk..." I pause wracking my brain for something. "Urm, have anything in mind?" Next to me Daryl lets out a chuckle while Merle just casts me a sidelong glance. "Ok wait I got it. Where are you two from?"

"Senora, Georgia born and raised. What about you squirt? Ya don't sound like ya from Georgia".

"Oh I'm not. From a lot further north but I've been here a year. I was going to college here. Was getting a teaching degree. We were in the city when the refugee camp went down." I wince slightly at my slip of the tongue.

Daryl shifts next to me. "Why did ya get in the truck?" No beating around the bush there, straight up asking a question I'm not sure I know the answer to.

"I got in the truck because I had no other option, I was injured and not sure if you remember but we were sort of in a little predicament." He raises his eyebrows slightly clearly telling me that isn't what he meant. "I don't know, could be because you lowered your weapons or it's because technically you followed me". He inclines his head slightly, "Or maybe, and this is more likely, I was on my own. I have no one and let's be realistic. I wasn't going to get out of there alive without help."

"Ya know Darlin' ya weren't doin' too bad out 'ere. But I gotta say ya've been the only person we've come across that ain't run in the other direction when they've seen us". And I'm fairly certain Daryl doesn't mean that in the 'we can't get friends' way, I think they're actually quite pleased people leave them alone.

"Well I apologise that I've ruined that reputation". They both chuckle.

Merle suddenly smacks his hand against the wheel and points out the windscreen. "That's our next stop". I follow his hand towards the massive building looming over the horizon.

"It's a little big isn't it? Shouldn't we go somewhere smaller, easier?"

"'Fraid not squirt. We need to get in there. It's the holy grail of supplies. We will have to go somewhere else for food but I've got somewhere else in mind for that, outside of Atlanta."

Ten minutes later and Merle's pulling into a back alley. I don't see why going through a back entrance is any safer than going in through the front door, because if there are walkers in there then it's unsafe no matter what.

The Dixon's climb out, I follow quickly grabbing my bag as I go. I make sure I have my knife ready and then grip my chair leg tightly in my hand. I have to say, I'm a little nervous. I've never gone into such a big building without any idea what's in there. I may have survived on my own but I played it extremely safe, this isn't playing it safe.

Daryl steps in front of me and blocks my vision of the building. "Ya nervous?"

"A little. I don't want to whine or have you think less of me but I just, I've just never done anything this risky before." I follow it with a shrug and a small smile trying to not make this serious.

"Can't tell ya what's in there. But what I can tell ya is we've got ya back, if you have ours."

"I'll do my best". Not sure how much of a help I'll be, the only weapon I have is a knife and a chair leg and I haven't exactly got any fighting skills.

"If ya finished then can we get a fuckin' move on" He doesn't wait for an answer, he just kicks in the door to the building and disappears inside.

Daryl and I move towards the open doorway. He smirks at me.

"I would say ladies first but that probably don't apply here". He then goes in after Merle with me right on his heels.

The room we come through is pitch black really doesn't help the nerves. Fingers, that I really hope belong to Daryl, wrap around my arm as he leads us through the room. Well attempts to lead us through the room, I can hear him groan every time he walks into something, the torch he's holding between his teeth is really not doing anything to light the way as he's constantly moving it around the edges of the room, walker patrol.

Light floods in as Merle finds the door that leads out onto the shop floor. We both fall in behind. Weapons at the ready as Merle leads the way with Daryl bringing up the rear.

We walk in a line. Making sure we check behind every shelf, rail and cabinet. So far so good.

There's a bang then a glass cabinet is falling towards us. I jump back into Daryl and send us both tumbling back just as the cabinet lands where we were stood. The growls come next. Four walkers start scrambling over the fallen cabinet. I roll away from Daryl just as Merle brings his rifle down on the first one's head. The other is heading straight for us. I jump to my feet pulling Daryl with me but I think I've winded him as he struggles to stand upright. Merle starts trying to down his second walker while I stand in front of Daryl.

"Are you okay?" I don't take my eyes of the pair but I can hear the ragged breath of Daryl, he's definitely hurt. I lost my chair leg as I tripped but my foot kicks a metal pole that we must have broken in the fall. I scoop it up and as the closest walker lunges forward I hold the pole up and impale it through its eye. Disgusting. Barely a second later an arrow whizzes past my ear and embeds its self in the last walker.

"Ya fuckin' elbowed me between the ribs".

"Well you shouldn't have tripped me over". I turn to him to see him holding his hand to his chest.

"Tripped ya over! Ya gave me no fuckin' choice, ya'd have trampled over my body if given the chance". I know he's not mad, he's messing with me.

"You're welcome for saving you from being crushed". Daryl lip twitches with the tiniest of smirks.

Merle clears his throat, "I'm fine by the way". Merle raises his eyebrows when I turn my attention back on him, "At least we know this floors clear, ain't no way the others wouldn't have showed up with that ruckus." Merle grabs a rucksack from a hanger and tosses it at me. "Let's get fillin'. Grab anythin' ya need or we could use. Ya 'ave ten minutes 'fore we move up to the next floor". He then walks away, whistling as he goes.

"Don't go wanderin' off and if ya need anythin' holler. Got it?"

"Got it". He then follows after his brother, right back to business.

My first port of call is the shoe aisle. I walk straight past all the fancy, unpractical shoes and set my sights on the boots. I grab the most practical pair, a pair of calf high ones. I grab a few packets of walking socks and stuff them in my bag. I take a seat and pull on the socks careful not to mess up the bandage on my foot. The boots are a perfect fit and they are actually pretty comfy. I have really missed shoes. I chuckle to myself before realising that if Daryl and Merle saw me they would think I was crazy.

My next stop is clothes. I've been wearing these since the beginning and they are seriously starting to smell. I'm instantly drawn to the dresses. I dunno why but I've always preferred wearing them. I grab a selection of them and stuff them in my bag as well, before picking out one that I can change into.

With a dress in hand, and a bag full of shorts, top and dresses, I head towards the one thing I have been looking forward to changing. My underwear.

With an armful of clothes and two very full bags I head towards the toilets, chair leg at hand. I bang it against the door before I can change my mind about going in there. I don't hear anything so I walk in. I quickly make sure the stalls are empty, I've seen scary movies and I am not taking that chance. I then lock the main door because I really don't want someone or something walking in on me naked, that is not how I want to die.

I unload my stuff in the sink and strip down. I grab a bottle of water out of my bag and use the paper towels from the dispenser to give myself a full body wash. Something I've needed since day one. There's dried stuff on my skin, and I have no idea what it is.

I'm clean, I'm freshly dressed and I have my hair scrapped back into a pony tail. With that I swing one of my bags onto my back, grab up my makeshift bat and the second bag and leave the bathroom. I jerk back a step after I swing open the door and come face to face with Daryl, his hand frozen in the air poised to knock.

His eyebrows shoot up and his face kind of softens as he lets his eyes roam over my freshly cleaned frame. The heat coming off my cheeks right now could probably start a fire.

When his eyes fall back onto my face he lets his hand drop and his permanent scowl is back in place.

He coughs. "Ya ready? We're movin' on up". I nod which is all I think I can muster under his intense gaze, stupid I know. He grabs my second bag and takes off back towards Merle who I can see standing by the stairwell.

As we get closer to him he stands up straight and lets out a long whistle.

"Well looky 'ere. Ya cleaned ya self-up pretty well, lookin' good squirt".

"Thanks". He laughs as he starts making is way up to the next floor.

Daryl walks just ahead of me yet somehow, as we make our way up, he manages to keep setting his eyes on me which of course in turn makes my cheeks burn red.

We reach the door at the top of the steps. Merle puts his finger to his lips to signal silence and then the door is being opened.

It's empty. No walkers.

Merle rushes into the room and starts running around like a kid in a candy store, looking for anything that's worth taking and making small happy noises when he finds something he likes. Daryl bypasses everything and heads straight to the counter where he starts prying open the draws. While he's looking for whatever it is he's after I look around.

I manage to find a basket full of batteries which I quickly shove into a bag, followed by a couple of flashlights.

"Found 'em". I turn my attention to Daryl as he stands up holding a set of keys in front of him. I have no idea what they're for but it seems Merle does as he goes charging past, grabbing them from his brother as he goes, he then heads straight to a door at the back of the room I didn't see before.

"Is he always this enthusiastic?"

"Pretty much". We join Merle as he's flipping through the set of keys, looking for the one to fit the door that's blocked his path. After a lot of trial and error he finds the right one and gives Daryl a look I have no hope of ever understanding.

They stand side by side in front of the door. Daryl with his bow up and Merle with his knife held high.

"Stay 'ere". I don't bother replying to Daryl because before I have the chance they've pushed open the door and are disappearing inside. From where I stand it looks pitch black inside.

Okay so I am slightly worried, more worried than I was out in the alley. They can look after themselves, I mean that's pretty obvious, but that is a very dark room and there was no way of knowing what was in there waiting for them.

I can't hear anything, it's completely silent. So either there's nothing in there or they've been jumped and killed before they had time to realise they weren't alone.

Oh who am I kidding. If Merle had been jumped I'm fairly certain he wouldn't have gone silently. Well that's definitely calmed my nerves a little. I let my eyes wander back around the shop as I wait for them.

I turn back to the dark room ready to find out if they're okay but I end up coming face to face, well chest to be exact, with Daryl. He scowling down at me.

"I coulda been a walker and ya'd 'ave been dead by now. Not payin' attention can get ya killed".

"Okay so firstly I was paying attention because I'm not stupid. Secondly, well you aren't a walker so..." I shrug, "and lastly I haven't met a walker who's so silent you can't hear them so how about next time you don't sneak up on me. Okay?" It's minuscule but the corner of his mouth lifts in what I'm going to take as a smile.

"Get in there".

It takes my eyes a few seconds to get used to the darkness but when they do, well wow. This room is like a rednecks wet dream. Granted, a lot of the display cases are empty but it's not hard to imagine what it used to look like. This place was once probably floor to ceiling of nothing but guns and knives.

I spot Merle and at the sight of him I have to try and contain my laughter because he is practically vibrating with excitement. This room is Merle's dream.

His excitement apparently becomes too much for him because he suddenly turns and smashes his rifle into one of the full display cases. There's more smashing glass from behind me which tells me Daryl's found some goodies.

I take a seat on a case and watch them both as they go about the room clearing anything of use, hand guns, ammo and whatever else that catches their attentions. I'm assuming this is a good haul for them.

Merle grabs something from the wall and swings it around in his hand. It takes me a moment to work out what it actually is. He comes over to me takes the chair leg from my hand and replaces it with an actual bat.

"It's sturdy and a good weight, it'll do a lot of damage, no matter who's holdin' it". I raise my eyebrows at the dig and swing the bat in my hand.

"Should we test how much damage it does". I hold the bat in both hands and fake swing at him. I will give him his dues. He didn't flinch, much.

The bat is suddenly out of my grasp. Daryl rests it against his shoulder.

"I knew it was a bad idea to give ya anythin' that could cause damage."

I let out a fake short laugh and hold my hand out for the bat. "Give it back".

He smirks again and passes it back.

Merle grabs my shoulders and spins be around to face the middle of the room.

"Go an' hit that".

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What no, I'm not that strong but even I know that if I hit that they'll be more damage to me".

"Hit it".

"It's a concrete pillar... so no"

He shoves me towards it. "Just hit the fuckin' thing".

"Fine". I do as I'm told. I feel the force of the hit but damn is this bat strong. It survives the hit, even chips some of the pillar away.

Merle whistles, "Pretty fuckin' good for someone with no arm muscles".

"I resent that". Merle just chuckles and picks up his bags. Daryl steps in front of me and holds a gun out for me to look at.

"This is yours, I'm gonna teach ya how to use it and I'm also gonna teach ya how to fight with a knife cause although that bats handy it won't work in every situation you get in".

"How many situations do you think I get into?" He scowls at me and then rolls his eyes. "Thank you, but maybe you should keep hold of it until I actually know how to use it". He nods and stuffs it into the top of his bag.

I grab up my two bags and with my new weapon in hand I follow after them both.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

As soon as we got into the truck Merle set off for our next destination. We're going food shopping.

Twenty Minutes later he pulls us into the car park, littered with only a few empty cars. Merle stops the truck only a few yards from the door in case we need a hasty exit.

We stand in a line beside the truck, I have my bat in my hand as I work up the nerve to go in there.

"Righ' Daisy ya com..." I let my bat swing limply at my side as I cut Merle off.

"Daisy? I get squirt, ya laughing at my size but Daisy?"

He chuckles, "It stays".

"Really?"

"Really!" I let it go, we really aren't in the position to be debating nicknames. "Daisy, ya comin' with me. We'll sweep the left side and grab things we need and work our way to the middle, Daryl ya'll work from the right and meets us in the centre. Got it".

Daryl just nods his head in understanding but I full on mock salute him. "Yes Sir". He rolls his eyes and then pulls open the door.

"Let's go".

I follow in after him. Daryl splits off walking low with his crossbow up ready for action, I watch him until he disappears from view.

"He can look after himself". I look up at Merle slightly embarrassed that he caught me staring.

"I wasn't suggesting otherwise". I sound little defensive, I wouldn't dare suggest such a thing.

"I didn't say ya did, but ya looked worried, I was just sayin' he'll be fine". Other than a slight nod I ignore him.

Merle hands me another empty bag, and nods towards the aisle that's marked hygiene. He then disappears down the next aisle. I walk quietly and slowly down the aisle, trying to listen for sounds that mean danger, grabbing some toiletries for me and some things I think the Dixon's may need. Although they really don't seem like the type of people who really care about how they look or smell. With everything that's going on it's probably the last thing on their minds.

Once my bag is full to the brim I swing it onto my shoulder and go in search for Merle. My pace picks up when I hear Merle swearing at something. Just as I round the corner a walker drops to the floor with a bashed in skull. Merle sets his sights on me and smirks.

"See that doll face", I roll my eyes at another nickname, "Ol' Merle's got some skills". He swings an arm over my shoulder as I laugh.

"I'm afraid I didn't." I nod towards the two massive full bags he's carrying. "You get everything?"

He groans heavily before his arm rips away from shoulders. He stumbles forwards and then something rams into my back. Merle lands on his knees but with the heavy weight I fall and sprawl out onto the floor. My head ricochets off the hard tiled floor making my vision swim as I'm gasping for breath I can't get.

The weight is gone as soon as it arrives so I roll onto my back. Merle is holding the walker that jumped me, by the foot. He's trying to yank it backwards but there's two of them and he's being jumped on again by the biggest walker I've ever seen. In shock he lets the walker go, allowing it to scramble towards me. I scuttle backwards as fast as I can trying to find my bat that I've dropped somewhere.

My fingertips skim the smooth wood and I quickly wrap my fingers around it. I swing it back and send it straight into the walkers jaw as it is bending towards me, I can hear the crack as it breaks his jaw. He doesn't go over but it throws him off balance.

Using the bat as support I move up onto my knees, my head is spinning uncontrollably and something warm is starting to run down my face.

My vision is starting to blur but I can still make out the walker as he recovers and starts coming at me again. His jaw is hanging loose, well at least I've disabled the mouth part of him, if only his hands weren't just as dangerous.

I can feel myself getting weaker, every time I close my eyes to blink it's getting harder and harder to open them again. I will not allow this walker to get the better of me, not now, I am not willing to die this easily.

He is now so close his stench is burning my nose, his hands are only inches away from my face. With one hand on the bottom of the bat and the other loosely wrapped around the middle I ram the bad up so hard that when it hits the underside of his jaw his head snaps backwards. I then reach out and yank on his trousers leg. His feet slip out from underneath him and he falls backwards, no co-ordination to be able to catch himself. As soon as his head rams into the floor Merle sends his heavy booted foot straight through his skull.

"Alrigh' sweet cheeks, where the fuck did that come from?"

My vision is now nothing but black dots so I use the bat as a resting post to keep myself up, with one end on the floor and my hands folded on the other end, I rest my cheek against my hands and allow my eyes to close. A mistake I know could cost me dearly.

I can hear Merle talking but it's just noise, I can even hear the thud as something drops in front of me but I cannot open my eyes.

Something is pressed against my forehead, an involuntary gasp makes its way past my lips and the sudden intense pain allows me to open my eyes, barely. I can make out Daryl crouched in front of me through my lashes.

"Ya gotta open ya eyes Darlin'". I don't take his advice. The bat is suddenly yanked out from underneath me by Merle. The sudden body jerk finally gets me to open my eyes fully. Daryl's hand on my side stops me from tipping over. "That's it, we gotta get outta here so I need ya to work with me".

I make a sound which is supposed to be a yes but who knows. Daryl keeps his hand pressed against my forehead but wraps his other arm around my waist and slides me closer, the movement causes a wave nausea and pain to wash through me and I tip into him, my entire body weight falling against him as my eyes close.

"Fuck, no. Danny stay with me". He pushes me back upright but it's now impossible to open my eyes but he seems content with working around it because as soon as I hold my own weight he's pulling me to my feet.

He hooks my arm around his neck and forces my other to hold the cloth against my forehead. We start moving, my legs aren't co-operating properly so he's forced to hold my weight as we move.

It feels like it takes hours to reach the shop entrance but as soon as the door is opened the slight breeze washes over me and it feels amazing but that relief is short lived as I lose the energy to hold up my arm. I let it drop to my side, the rag slipping from my fingers causing fresh blood to start dripping down my face. Daryl tightens his grips but I manage to keep my legs moving, we can't be too far from the truck.

The sound of things being thrown into the truck bed tells me we've made it, just in time because my legs are barely keeping me up.

"We gotta get her stitched up". Merle's voice comes from high above me, he must be stood in the truck. I reach out and grab a tight grip on the side of it causing Daryl to wrap his other arm around me.

"I got ya", I let another noncommittal sound come out in response. "We gotta get her in there first, ain't safe to be stood around like this".

And then arms are grabbing me from above, and with Daryl also lifting I'm pulled into the truck. I don't land on my feet, instead I instantly collapse to the side. Merle pulls me so I'm leaning up against the side and then I just let me whole body go, no longer needing or having the energy to hold myself up.

Another wave of nausea comes over me as Daryl jolts the truck jumping up to join us. Something wet is pushed onto my head causing me to cry out.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I squint and am instantly blinded by the harsh light. I lay a hand over my eyes and that's when I feel something stuck to my forehead and then it all comes rushing back. We got attacked and I failed. A scrape of a shoe against the floor sounds right by ear so I look through my fingers at the person. Daryl.

He leans over, blocking the sun from eyes. "Hey, how ya feelin'?"

"Like you shot an arrow into my head and you're just constantly wiggling it around." I sit up although wouldn't have managed it if it wasn't for Daryl's hand on my back.

Merle leans over the edge of the truck, "Not heard that before."

I look around at where we are but we haven't moved, we're still in the car park of the supermarket.

"I passed out".

"Ya've got a pretty fuckin' bad concussion. Knocked ya out."

Merle rest his chin against his hands and looks straight at me, "Daisy, ya scared the shit outta us, when ya passed out, thought that was it." I don't like this, they both sound so sad. "Daisy, this is my fa..."

"No, no it's not. It's mine, its the walkers. I wasn't prepared and I should have been. But look I'm okay now, apparently I have a hard head". This is in no way his fault, I won't allow anyone to take any blame in this. Merle opens his mouth but thinks better of it and closes it again, this is one argument he will never win. "How bad is it?"

"Had about 8 stitches put into it", I wince at Daryl's revelation, "ya'll 'ave to leave the gauze on it until we know it won't bleed and you'll 'ave to go easy. At least until we know the concussion has past".

Daryl doesn't have to worry about me doing anything strenuous, my head hurts so bad and my body feels so tired, I'm not even sure I can actually move let alone cause more trouble. "Thank you for the stitching up." Daryl just nods before casting a quick glance around the parking lot.

"I'd like ya to rest more but I think we should probably get outta here, been out in the open too long". Merle's quick to agree with his brother and doesn't seem to want to waste anytime as he's already opening the drivers door and climbing in.

Daryl jumps down and grabs my ankles, he pulls me to the edge of the tailgate. The movement makes me feel sick but nowhere near as much as it did before. I wrap an arm around his shoulder and he grips my waist. He helps me down but doesn't instantly let go when my feet touch the floor.

"You okay?"

"I think so". I seem to have control over my body again and I can hold my own weight again. He removes his hands and lets me walk, slowly, around to the passenger door, although I can feel his hand lightly touching my back every now and again. He's ready to catch me. Sweet and Daryl probably shouldn't go in the same sentence but as of right now I owe that man, these men, my life and I am going to stick around to make sure I see that through. No matter how long it takes.

**Once again, reviews are welcome.**


	3. Wood chippers have an off switch

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**I have to warn you that there is mention of rape and assault in this chapter so if you have any problem with either then please don't read. **

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

I still feel sick, still can't move too much but the pain is moving into a dull ache. Merle had a bunch of pills in his secret stash. Was a little hesitant to take them as I really didn't want something that wasn't genuine. Daryl assured me they were prescription meds, wouldn't tell me what they were for though although Merle had no shame in divulging that info. Clap. Well atleast I know they're strong although he really didn't have to raise his eyebrows at me suggestively as he told me, disgusting, this man has issues.

We drove around the outskirts of Atlanta for an hour or two before they found a little grassy area that seems perfect to set up camp for the night. The key word being Camp.

Camping as a whole doesn't bother me as I used to go camping plenty as a child, my problems with it now though are that it's cold at night this time of year and a tent isn't exactly safe, what with all the walkers roaming around. I trust them though and if they think it will be fine then I'll do it, I just haven't slept without four strong walls closely surrounding me since this all started, it's a little nerve wracking.

Currently we're sat around the smallest fire I've ever seen and it really isn't doing much in keeping me warm. I've got my knees tucked up under my dress but I've still got shivers going through my body, I can't believe I forgot to grab a jacket. Merle thinks I'm being a baby although I haven't actually said one thing about it yet.

Merle flicks a twig at me. "Ya know ya can always share my heat. In fact it'll work better if we're both naked, preserves our heat". I flick the twig straight back at him, well attempt to, it does't quite have the same force behind it as his did.

"You're a pervert".

"No I'm just lookin' out for you". I rolls my eyes. I didn't see Daryl stand up but suddenly he's stood behind Merle, smacking him on the side of his head as he walks past.

"Fuck?"

I scoff at his surprise, "you kind of deserved it".

"Fuck you". I stick my tongue out in response.

Daryl reappears two second later and dangles something in front of my face. It's a shirt.

"Thank you". He doesn't acknowledge my thanks just sits back down across the fire from me. I slip my hands through just as Daryl clears his throat.

"I gotta ask ya somein'", that alone makes me tense. "Ya hidin' somethin', every time ya mention something from before we met you tense up. What 'appened?"

The tears are already pricking at my eyes. I shake my head and lower my gaze to my fingers. "Nothing".

"Ya stayin' with us, there can't be secrets. That ain't how it works."

I wanted to bury the truth, I didn't want anyone finding out what happened. I don't even want to remember it but he's right, no secrets.

"Like I said I was down here for college and my..." A tear slides down my cheek at the memory of them, "My parents came down to visit". I start stabbing my knife into the grass to give me something to focus on. "We were evacuated from the college and sent into the city but it went south very quickly. There was thousands of people all crowded together, it was a feeding ground". My voice cracks but neither of them say anything. "The walkers, they just came out of nowhere, the army, they weren't prepared. As soon as the walkers got in the army just started shooting at anything and everything that moved.

A man got pushed to the ground and I stopped. I should have just left him, he had quite clearly been bitten, but I couldn't and I don't know why. A walker came at me and my dad..." The words catch in my throat as I let out a sob. Merle forces a rag into my hands. "He got in the way, that walker ripped straight into his shoulder and they dragged him down, there was nothing I could do". I can still hear him screaming. "My mum, she didn't even stop to focus on the fact that she'd just lost her husband. She yanked on my arm, forcing me to run, but I couldn't. She was practically dragging me away. I should have ran, I'm a good runner and I'm fast. I could have got us out of there but I didn't and now she's dead because I was too weak minded and wasn't thinking of her."

I keep my gaze away from either one of them and just stare down into the flames. I never thought I'd have to recount this story, I thought I could just push it away but now I've started I can't stop. I want it all out of me.

"She was threatening to leave me but I knew she was bluffing. The Walker jumped her, a soldier shot the Walker but he didn't hang around. It was every man for themselves out there." A fresh set of tears start falling. "I'm the reason they are dead, I killed my parents".

It silent. No one says anything but I can't blame them because there's nothing they can say. There's nothing that will make me feel better or take away any blame I have for any of this.

I wipe away the tears with the rag and show a watery smile that may or may not be fake.

"So what about you two, what did you do before all this?"

Merle does a low chuckle and goes along with my change of conversation, "Spent most of my time in and out of jail I'm afraid". Not gonna say that surprises me really.

"What about you?" I direct my attention onto Daryl.

"Nothin', when he weren't in jail we moved around. On occasions where he had long stints in prison I got odd jobs as a mechanic where ever I could".

They don't seem to offer much up without probing, and I thought I was difficult.

"So there's one thing I noticed and it confused me right from the start, why do you have a motorbike on the back of your truck?"

Merle laughs, "Don't diss the bike sweet cheeks. It's mine, weren't leavin' it around for anyone to put their fuckin' hands on".

"But it isn't exactly quiet or even safe to use right now."

"Its fuel efficient believe it or not, can use it for runs if we don't go together". Merle then clears his throat and climbs to his feet. "Right if we're done sharin' our history then I gotta go take a shit". I have got to get used to how blunt he can be. He then walks off.

"We're gonna look for somewhere to set up base for more than a day, we wanna get our bearin's and stock up properly", I nod my head, agreeing with Daryl, it would be good to not have to keep moving like the last three days. It's tiring and will catch up with us at some point. "So I was thinkin' that when we do find somewhere we could start trainin'. An hour a day for gun trainin' and knife trainin'. Show ya how to take someone down". I notice the fact that he didn't specify just walkers.

"Thank you". He just grunts in response.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I let out a groan as I open my eyes. My head is pounding and is extremely painful. Plus I am so unbearably hot and it's not hard to realise why. Daryl is pressed up against my side. He's sprawled out on his front with one arm being used as a pillow. I cannot get over how peaceful he looks when sleeping. He looks like a whole different person.

Carefully, without waking him, I pull on my boots and step out of the tent squinting at the already high in the sky sun.

Merle is sat in a camping chair with his rifle resting across his lap. His eyes are closed but I doubt he's a sleep, and he proves that by smirking.

"How ya feelin' this mornin'?"

I think about lying but what good would that do really. "Not great to be honest. I feel like my heads being thrust through a wood chipper and then someone's holding a hot poker against my forehead."

I'll give him his dues, he instantly looks sympathetic. He nods towards the food box.

"Eat somin' and then take two of these". He pulls the pills out of a satchel beside him.

I do as I'm told and grab a tin from the bag and just as I take a seat on the ground as Daryl emerges from the tent. He grabs up his own can of food and drops down into the other camping chair.

We eat in silence until I'm done and fall back until I'm lying down with my arm over my head. I really don't feel well and this heat is not helping.

Fingers wrap around my wrist and pull it away from my face. Daryl's face appears above mine.

"How much does it hurt?"

"It'll be okay".

Merle scoffs, "that's not what ya said a second ago".

"Well wood chippers do have an off switch".

"You and ya fuckin' analogies squirt."

Daryl ignores the two of us and squats down and pulls me up. He grabs my face and pulls one side of the gauze up.

Daryl sticks the pad back down and lets my face go. "It don't look too bad. I don't think it's infected so just take two of these and hopefully it'll dull the pain for a couple of hours."

He holds out his hand so I can take the pills he's holding, he then hands me a bottle of water once I've popped the pills into my mouth.

I go to hand the bottle back but the sound of approaching cars fills the air and the two of them are on their feet with weapons raised within' seconds. I scramble to my feet but Daryl pushes me behind him as the convoy of four cars comes to a quick stop.

Daryl and Merle, as one, move towards the vehicles as the doors open but they instantly halt in their approach when they see how outnumbered we are. Seven men climb out of those cars, each armed with machetes, bats and other battering items. The only good thing about this situation is there isn't a gun in sight.

I look behind me towards our tent opening, the end of my bat is sticking out the door meaning my knife is sat there to. I can't believe I didn't automatically pick one of them up as I left.

A man front and centre steps closer, away from his men, with his hands raised in surrender. He must be the man in charge.

Merle doesn't take his advance well and takes a step closer to him and aims his rifle straight at the mans chest.

"Don't take another fuckin' step", Merle's voice is low and it sends a shiver down my spine. It does make the man halt in his advance.

"Alright, sorry. Ma names David. We saw ya camp from the road, thought we'd stop and see if ya needed help. We don't mean no harm". His words do nothing to reassure me of their presence. He may look like he means it but there's something about the way he says it that is just wrong.

"Yeah well ya concern ain't needed, 'cause we're fuckin' peachy. In fact we were just about to pack up our things. We need to get back on the road, it ain't safe round 'ere but ya'll know that."

David nods his head more to show he's listening rather than agreeing with Merle. David tilts his head slightly and looks between the Dixon's, straight at me. I hate the way he's staring, it makes my blood run cold. I wrap my arms around myself and shift my gaze to look anywhere but his face as Daryl steps closer to Merle, attempting to block his view of me.

"Well I hate to be the one to say this but it doesn't look like ya'll are doing fine from where we're standin'", he gestures at me from over Daryl's shoulder. "She's injured and it looks pretty serious". For some reason I have to fight the urge to cover my forehead.

"Accidents 'appen. She'll be fine. Now as much as I'm enjoyin' our little chat, we really should be leavin'. So if ya'll don't mind..." Merle nudges Daryl with his arm, silently telling him to move. They slowly start moving backwards but just as quickly David takes a step forwards.

"Look it's just the three of ya right? How 'bout we join together, we could do with more muscle". He pauses to run his thumb across his bottom lip and nods at me, "and I'm positive we can find somethin' for the girl to do". That pig, an angry flush runs through me and I can even feel my face heat up. I take half a step forward but catch myself, we are outnumbered and I cannot make this worse.

The heavy feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach is getting bigger and starts to overtake my anger.

"Ya can keep ya stupid fuckin' ideas. I think it's time ya'll left. Get in ya fuckin' trucks and leave, and if I ever see ya again I won't hesitate to shoot ya". David seems to heed Merle's warning and starts walking backwards.

"Well I can see we're not gettin' anywhere". David keeps moving backwards but another man steps forward, they've moved closer while David has been keeping our attention. The man swings back his arm and hits Merle straight on the side of his head with a bat before any of us have time to blink. I cry out in horror as Merle drops to his knees. Three of David's men are on him in a second, holding him in place. Daryl manages to get a couple of swings in but he's outnumbered quickly and forced to his knees as someone else takes a swing at him with a bat. I can't help but stare wide eyed as blood starts to pour down the side of his face.

My feet stay rooted to the ground as David crouches in front of Daryl and Merle.

"Ya'll 'ave the supplies we need. I didn't wanna 'ave to take them like this. I was tryin' to be nice, I even offered ya'll a place in the group but ya'll refused. This is all on you". He stands up straight and walks around the brothers, "The supply's we expected but this", he gestures at me, "we didn't but fuck are we glad that you're here".

I don't know what to do, there is now no difficulty understanding what he wants from me. My heart is beating so loud and hard that for moment it's all I hear as David walks, no he's stalking, towards me. The smirk he has on lips is the scariest thing I've ever seen.

"I can kill them, you move and they die. But if you do what I want then I'll let them live. They'll be free to go". I should be running, I have my chance, I can outrun him. But I can't leave them to die like this, it's my fault they're in this situation and I'm the only way they'll be able to walk away from this.

So I remain still as he stops in front of me and uses his hand to push away some of my hair from my face, he then runs his thumb over my cheek. When it touches my lips I take an unconscious step back, which he definitely doesn't approve of. He grabs me around the waist and hoists me kicking and screaming over his shoulder. I'm not even sure what I'm saying it's just noise.

I keep kicking as he starts walking but he just pins my legs against him, he's too strong. I bring up my elbow, and with all the strength I can muster in this position, I elbow him on the side of the head. It works, he drops me. I manage to land on my feet but before I can take a step his fist connects with my cheek. I go sprawling to the floor, my mouth filling with blood.

His weight is suddenly on me as he straddles my hips. Sheer panic starts to overcome me as what I know he wants becomes a reality. We're lying in front of the tent door. I drop my head to the side to allow the blood to run from my mouth.

He's squeezing my legs beneath his leaving me unable to even attempt to buck him off. He pins my arms above my head with one hand and with the other he pulls his knife from his belt.

Its blade is cold as he presses it against my stinging cheek. A sob erupts from my lips has he leans down until his lips are right above mine.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way it's happenin'". I take in a shaky breath to try and stop the sobs that are wracking through my body and nod once. My hands are inside the tent door and I know my knife is right there. I just need him to loosen his grip, he has to think I will no longer struggle.

He stares at me and then slowly let's go of my hands. "That a girl". He grips the front of my dress and tears it open in one. My breath catches in my throat and I close my eyes. I can't take the way he's leering down at me. I can feel his fingers as he grazes them down my stomach. A few more tears slip from my eyes as he starts to undo his belt.

This is my chance, as he attempts to undo his trousers I arch my back which pushes my arms a little more into the tent. My fingers wrap around the knife. He pauses probably unsure with what I'm doing, his mistake. I shoot upright and jam the knife in the first place it reaches, his neck.

He screams and gurgles as blood starts oozing from his mouth. I shuffle backwards, my hand over my mouth as I try not to scream or gag. He grips the knife and yanks it out causing blood to spurt out. I scramble to my knees just as I empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor.

There's shouting and a scuffle behind me and then one of David's men falls to the floor. Hands grip my waist and I'm being forced to my feet. Daryl stands before me his hands on my waist being the only thing that's stopping me from crumbling to the floor.

It takes all of two seconds for the flood gates to open. I just killed someone. A sob works its way out of my throat and then I'm being roughly pulled into Daryl's chest.

Off to the side I can see Merle waving a gun around at four of David's guys. They are dragging an unconscious man towards the truck and then they're piling in and tearing off in one of the trucks.

Once my tears run dry, I pull back and wipe my face, wincing as my fingers touch my tender cheek. Daryl brushes his thumb against my split lip and then steps back, his eyes roam over my frame. I instantly remember that I'm only wearing a torn open dress and underwear.

He disappears inside the tent, leaving me standing here holding my dress together completely unsure on what to do next. He reappears two seconds later holding a pair of my shorts and the shirt he gave me last night. Trying to stamp down any embarrassment I take off my ruined dress and get redressed in the items he hands me.

As soon as I'm redressed I take in a deep shaky breath and let it out again, and with a quick shake of the head I focus on Daryl and his injuries.

I want to forget about what just happened. There is no doubt in my mind that that man didn't deserve to die but without many other options I did what I had to do. I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life but knowing he won't get the chance to do this to anyone else makes that thought bearable.

"You need to let me take a look at your head".

"It's nothing, but ya should sit and let me take a look at you".

I scoff "Daryl, I have a bruise and a split lip. I think I'll be fine". I can tell he's still not going to let me. "Please, I need to do something otherwise I may cry again and neither one of us wants that".

He sighs but goes and sits in one of the chairs. I take a deep breath and grab the bag with the first aid kit in.

I take my time cleaning the cut on his hairline and it's done in silence. There probably isn't much to say. We have two dead men at our feet. Something we see a lot of nowadays, but this has been done with our own hands. What can you say to two people you hardly know. They might be okay with all this, for all I know they've done it before or maybe they're just as freaked out as I am but just much better at hiding it.

I step back when I'm done and start putting the kit away. "Yeah you're fine, turns out you have a pretty solid head".

He latches onto my wrist as I go to walk away. "You Alright?"

"Yeah, they'll heal".

"Not what I was askin'". Tears well up in my eyes but I blink them away.

"I don't know. Have you guys ever killed someone before, cause if you have then you gotta let me know how to deal with it"

"Nah we ain't but these bastards deserved it", I go to shake my head but he doesn't let me object. "They ain't able to do it to anyone else, that's what ya gotta think about". I nod, he's right. They were monsters, worse than Walkers. That's what I will keep repeating over and over in my head until every last bad feeling is gone.

"We gotta go through their trucks, gotta be somethin' in there we can use". Merle's voice appears from right behind me and causes my heart to pick up its pace as I flinch. I try to hide the reaction but Merle's sombre look tells me I didn't succeed.

Daryl follows after him and after deciding I don't wanna be left with the bodies on my own, I follow after them. Making sure my knife is gripped in one hand and my bat in the other. This is the last time I let them leave my person again. Daryl's training can't come soon enough.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The men's truck where brimming with supplies. Makes you wonder if they searched for this themselves or took it from struggling people because they could.

We move the supplies into Merle's truck and pack up our belongings and then before long we're ready to move on.

Merle's arm hooks around my neck. "Ya ready to get outta here Angel?" I haven't wanted to leave a place as much as I want to right now. I nod my head and instantly regret the movement. I place my hand to my forehead, I have way too many head injuries. "Can't give ya anymore painkillers doll but I can let ya sleep in the truck. I'll hop in the bed."

"No don't do that I'll be fine." No way is there any room left back there.

"Ain't gonna argue with ya. My truck, my rules".

"Ain't ya truck", Merle swings his arm back and whacks Daryl to make him shut up but to be honest it does sound nice so I let it go and hop in the cab.

Daryl only sets off once he's sure Merle is comfy back there, I know I should feel bad about this but now I'm in here and lying curled up on the bench seat with a pillow, I can't bring myself to care.

Trying to stifle a yawn I look over at Daryl. He's slouched back in his seat, one hand on the wheel the other hanging out the window.

"Wake me in an hour".

**Feel free to leave a review.**


	4. You're just full of surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters, except Danny.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and for those who have followed, means a lot. **

**Enjoy **

I jerk upright, nearly falling off the trucks bench seat in the process. I wipe away a couple of tears that have formed in my eyes and try and keep my mind away from the nightmare I just had.

Out the driver's side window I can see Daryl and Merle setting up our small tent. Trying to ignore the pain in my head I shuffle to the door and climb out and instantly become confused with sound of voices coming from behind me. Peering over the bonnet I see a whole bunch of people, ten times bigger than the group we ran into earlier.

I slam the truck door shut which grabs the brother's attentions. I stare at them eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Wanna explain?"

Merle grimaces and genuinely looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. "You ain't in no condition to travel munchkin. Found this place, they were already 'ere but we ain't gonna be scared off by a bunch of women and ol' farts." He comes up beside me and leans against the bonnet and points to a man carrying a shotgun. "He's the only real arsehole here. A former cop".

Daryl gruff voice comes from right behind me. "We ain't stayin' no longer than we need to".

I make a small noise in the back of my throat but otherwise remain silent. I can't argue with their decision to stay here. It is literally just a bunch of old people and a couple of families. Plus they both look shattered and I know they won't sleep if we found another road side to sleep along, because I know I wouldn't.

I get pushed as Merle suddenly steps back. "What the fuck do they want?"

I follow his gaze towards a small group of people as they march towards us, the cop leading the march.

Learning from my earlier mistakes I grab my bat that is leaning up against the pile of supplies we have, and retreat back a few paces. From now on I will be ready for anything.

"Who the fuck is this?" The cop shouts towards us and with the way Daryl's hand flexes on his bow I can tell he really isn't keen on being spoken to like that.

Merle steps around the truck. "None of ya fuckin' business".

"I think it is". Big mistake.

Merles hands ball into fists and I bet more than anything that he wishes he was holding a weapon. "No, I don't think it is officer fuckwit. I told ya we ain't playin' happy families with you pricks which means we don't need to tell ya shit about the girl. She's with us and that's all ya shit-heads need to know".

The officer doesn't say anything, but it's not because he's scared or even listening to Merle. It's because he's now close enough to get a look at me, a good look at me in all my injured glory.

To my complete utter horror he raises his shot gun straight at Merle. My heart races and I take another step back, I have never had a gun raised at me in anger before, and the closest I've come to that is when I first met the Dixon's. Daryl's hand shoots out behind him and he grips my wrist to stop me moving.

The gun is cocked, "Ya've out stayed ya welcome. Ya've got three seconds to get the fuck outta here." Daryl pulls me towards him and it doesn't go unnoticed. "The girl stays here".

Nobody moves but my anger starts reaching its limit and the grip on my bat tightens to the point my knuckles are starting to hurt. I have had enough with everything that's happened in the last two days they have no right talking to us like that.

"I can shoot you sick fucks right know or ya can do what I say." And then it explodes.

"How dare you. You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. You wanna shoot the people that are responsible for this then go right ahead. I won't stop you. I'll even give you their last known whereabouts." I move forward, past Merle whose fingers skim my arm. "Those pathetic excuses for humans deserve everything bad that ever happens to them but I will not let you threaten the two people who stopped to help me when I was alone, who got ambushed and beaten to a pulp just because they wouldn't give me over. Because you will not walk out of this whole," My hands start shaking as I realise what I am doing. "Seven heavily armed men", Lie, "didn't escape without serious injury when they were thrown against these two so what makes one man and a bunch of scared families think they have any chance?"

I swallow heavily but try to remain outwardly calm. I can't believe I just done that but what makes them think they have the right to stereotype and be judge and jury of the situation. They are nobody in this world. They have no standing authority.

The presence of two bodies behind me tells me this was the right thing to do.

The officer only lowers his gun a fraction. "Did you just threaten us?" I see his grip on his gun tighten.

Merle swings an arm round my neck, it's meant to look like a calm easy action but I know he's ready to pull me back at any given moment.

"Shane", a lady stood behind the officer puts her hand on his arm and pushes down, making him lower his weapon. She averts her gaze towards a young boy stood off in the distance. He nods and then completely relaxes.

"Where were they headed?"

Merle shrugs "They are long gone by now, they ain't a threat no more".

Shane seems to think that's the end of it and just stalks away without another word said, he's quickly followed by the rest of the group who look like they have no plans on sticking around without their protector.

The arm around my neck tightens and I'm pulled into a gentle, as he can be, head lock.

"Jesus girl where the fuck did that come from". Who knows, all I know is I wasn't liking the accusations.

"I don't know, probably just hungry". Merle chuckles and lightly pushes me away.

"Ya just full of surprises Squirt". He then walks away with a shake of his head and a small smile on his lips.

I turn to face Daryl who is leaning up against the truck. "You two look just as bad as I do, surely he must have realised something had happened to us?"

He sighs, "Ya'd think, but he'll only see what he wants to see, as ya can tell he don't like us".

I groan. "I know and that makes me so angry".

He chuckles "I can tell. Next time you wanna go all out like that a warnin' would be nice".

"Sorry". He just shakes his head and offers a small smirk which I try to mimic but my lip pulls too much to smile. He notices my wince and pushes off to come over to me. He tilts my head back slightly and looks over my injuries. "How'd they look?" I'm kind of glad I haven't looked at them yet as they are obviously not looking good with the way he frowns at them.

He tilts his head in the direction of the tent. "Come with me". He unfolds a camping chair and gently pushes me down into it.

He pulls a bucket of water closer and dips in a cloth, wrings it out and then places it against my tender cheek. I actually wince at how cold it is, definitely a feeling you don't get anymore.

"We're at an old quarry. There's a lake down there and the waters pretty fuckin' cold. It should help to keep the swellin' down". He uses a small corner of the cloth and dabs at my lip. "Ya'll need to be careful with this cut. It's bad and it'll take a long time to heal cause of where it is."

"Yeah so keep the lip action to a minimum sweet cheeks" I roll my eyes at Merle's comment.

"Your loss then".

Daryl hands me the cloth, "Keep that on your lip until I get back".

"Where are you going?" Surely he shouldn't be wandering off on his own just yet.

"We gonna need some firewood, stay 'ere", he sets his glare on Merle, "and don't do anythin' stupid". Merle mock salutes him and scoffs before giving Daryl the finger.

Daryl just ignores him, scoops up his bow and a hatchet and heads off towards the trees.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The three of us are scattered around the small camp they set up, each needing our own space. I'm sat on the trucks tailgate trying to stop my mind wandering back to this morning's events. It's hard to stop them going back there, especially with the injuries I keep seeing on the guy's faces. Every now and then my hands shake at the thought of what I've done. However at the sight of the children running around the other camp surely makes what we did justified. We stopped those _people _doing any harm here.

Those innocent children playing tag, hiding behind tents and more than likely causing their mums mild heart attacks. There's no way I could let what happened to us happen to them, and no matter how much I hate what happened, I can't say I wouldn't do it again.

I don't allow myself to cry, not anymore. We have to put this all behind us. Heal and just move on. Stay away from other people as they so clearly can't be trusted anymore.

Chatter reaches my hears, I look over my shoulder as a small group of women slowly walk past the truck, As they reach us they quieten down and attempt to hide the fact that they keep throwing us all looks. As soon as they've passed they start up the chatter again but it's clear what it's about, especially when a couple of them are still throwing us looks over their shoulders.

I groan in annoyance. Even explaining the situation to them doesn't make them any less judgemental or nosy. However my interest peaks when I spot what they're carrying, baskets of washing. We can wash our clothes and then my brain clicks. We can wash properly because from where I'm sat I can see a makeshift shower. A very makeshift shower, definitely wouldn't want it unguarded while I showered.

Well then, I'm gonna stop moping and go and get clean.

I jump down from my seat catching the attention of the other two who hadn't expected any movement. I grab my bag from where it was dropped in the bed of the truck and swing it onto my back. I grab a towel from another.

"You're coming with me because I need a look out while I shower". I point to the blue tarp on the other side of the camp with my bat.

"I got ya sweet cheeks," Merle follows it with a very creepy grin. I know he's joking but sometimes you never know with him.

Daryl scoffs, "Yeah right". He gets to his feet and points in the direction we need to go. "After you".

I give a little finger wiggle to Merle as we leave him sat in his chair.

People stare as we walk through their camp but nobody stops us or even questions us. When we reach the shower I peer inside. Very basic but it's more than enough and will do the trick just fine. I glance up at Daryl.

"I'll wait right here and don't get that wet". He points at the gauze before he settles his crossbow in his hands. Not exactly aiming it, more like he's warning people to stay away.

I shower so quickly feeling very weird about being naked out in the open with only a tarp to stop people seeing me. I towel off as much as I can and throw on another dress. It's way too hot for anything else. With my hair hanging wet down my back I step out.

Daryl is still stood exactly where I left him, his eyes constantly roaming around. To be honest he could probably do with a shower to but it's unlikely he'll allow himself that vulnerability in a place full of strangers.

"Ya feelin' better?" He looks down at me.

"Wish I could have washed my face a bit more than I could". I let out a small chuckle, "But yeah so much better". His lips twitch with a start of a smile but it's gone before it's even formed. None of us are really in the mood for smiling today so I can't blame him for it.

We start the walk back.

Daryl clears his throat beside me and then his fingers are lightly touching my arm.

"How ya doin'?" It's clear what he's asking and it sets my heart beating a little faster.

"I'm fine", he opens his mouth to object to the words I keep saying but I cut him off. "Honestly I am. There are kids here. Rather us than them right." I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, possibly stalling for time. "As for what I did, we did. I've been thinking about it over and over, constantly, but we had no choice. It was us or them, that was their decision and I'm gonna carry this weight with me for a very long time but it looks like the world has come to what everyone hoped it wouldn't".

He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "I ain't gonna say it won't happen again 'cause there are gonna be some fucked up people out there, but if we stick together then I am positive we'll get through it".

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Cooked squirrel is surprisingly nice, but then I suppose any sort of fresh meat would taste heavenly now-a-days. We're not the only ones who seem to be enjoying the new food, I look over at the other camp and watch as they sit around a campfire, laughing and tucking into, what maybe the best meal they've had in ages, all thanks to Daryl.

When the sun finally sets and we are the only three people still up, well apart from the person sat above the RV, I decide it's time for bed.

"I'm going to bed, I'm achy and I'm tired". The both give me a small nod. "Are the two of you going to stay up all night?"

"We're gonna take watch shifts". I stare at them unblinking for a few seconds. Somehow I don't believe that they'll be sleeping tonight.

"Well if that was true then I'd take one of those shifts, but your lying so please don't let yourselves get too tired otherwise you'll be wrecked for tomorrow".

"Yes _mum_".

"Goodnight Merle". I step over Daryl's outstretched legs, "Night". He whispers it back and then I'm disappearing into our tent.

I lose the shirt but I keep my dress on, another thing to add to my list is a pair of sweats or cotton shorts to sleep in.

**I know, nothing much happened but you need a couple of filler chapters just to prove that not everything's hectic in their lives.**

**Sorry it's so short but like I said, filler chapter.**


	5. I ain't that delicate baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters, except Danny. She's obviously mine.**

Danny's POV

No matter how tired I thought I was last night I still laid awake for a good few hours before I finally managed to fall asleep. Images just kept flashing behind my lids. My family, those men, the blood. It just keep all replaying on a loop. When I finally did succumb to sleep those images turned into dreams, I probably should have just stayed up with the guys because I'm just as tired as I would have been if I hadn't slept a wink.

I'm sat in one of the camping chairs, my head resting on my hand, watching Merle going through all of our supplies. I am bored.

Back before all this started I was a runner and that's what I'm itching to do right now. I miss the wind on my face I even miss the sound of my feet thudding against the pavement, a rhythm that keeps me going.

But trainers is another thing I'm having to add to the list of things I need to go and get. Maybe Merle would come with me because there's no chance they'll let me go off alone, not now.

"Merle", he glances up quickly but doesn't stop doing what he's doing, more too just show me he's listening. "There's a couple of things I need to stock up on that I forgot to get yesterday would you come with me?"

He leans back, "Sure if it'll stop you twitching ya feet, its fuckin' annoyin'". He makes me suddenly aware of my feet and I instantly stop them moving. A habit I started back in the old world when I was itching to go for a run.

"Only if ya come gun trainin' with us after". Didn't realise Daryl was around but I don't have a problem with that compromise.

"Sure, but only if we leave in the next ten minutes". Daryl nods and I just sit and watch them gather things they might need. I'm all set. My knife is strapped to my thigh thanks to a holder Merle found in his many bags of supplies. My bat is permanently sat beside me, it's never leaving my side again and my backpack is fully packed with things I will need in case of an emergency. It's been my getaway bag way before I met the Dixons.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Exactly ten minutes later we're all sat on the bench seat of the truck pulling out of the quarry. Merle behind the wheel as normal.

"Where am I goin'?"

"I need a couple more items of clothing, I get cold remember". Merle nods.

"Find a pharmacy to, we're going through Merles stash too quickly". Daryl uses the word we but he means me.

"Sorry" but Daryl just shakes his head.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

We don't go into the city of Atlanta, instead Merle manages to find a small town that has a small shopping strip, local businesses that are now ransacked, but it will do with what we need.

Merle parks the truck at the end of the street where it's clear and quiet. We all climb out and just stand, waiting, listening to see if anything happens, but it remains dead. I'm not stupid, I know there will be walkers, probably lots but at least for now we're okay.

I set my eyes on a small boutique that appears untouched from the outside, one of the only shops to actually look this way. Most have been looted and it shows from the state of their fronts. Guess there was less need for clothes when all this happened.

I point my bat towards the shop. "I'll go there, it should have what I need".

"I'll go with ya". Daryl loads a bolt into his crossbow as I just nod in acceptance, I won't argue that.

I start heading that way, Daryl on my heal which is when I realise Merle isn't following. I turn to him, carefully walking backwards.

"You not coming?"

"I'll stay out here Daisy, keep watch". He doesn't want to be sneaked up on again, if he could keep the engine running I'm sure he would but that'd be a waste. Instead I keep it light and play his seriousness off.

"Daisy, as in flower right?" He barely nods, "I'm not that delicate baby".

"Oh I know sweetheart, I've seen what you can do, don't mean ya don't look it". He winks and then goes back to looking around the street.

We arrive at the door, Daryl peers in through the glass, looks clear but to be sure he taps the door. Not too hard, we don't wanna draw the wrong walkers over. We wait a few minutes but nothing moves inside, but we know that doesn't mean it's clear just that they are unable to get to us.

Daryl pushes the door open and I watch his back go ridged as the bell above the door jingles.

"At least we'll know if something tries to sneak in". Daryl just grunts in response, I'm starting to notice that high alert and talking aren't something he can do together, not that he's much of a talker anyway.

I stand by the door, my bat at the ready, my eyes roaming every square inch for something wrong as he moves around the shop. He's searching every nook and cranny, behind every railing, we learnt that the hard way.

Once he's done his very thorough sweep he lowers his crossbow.

"All yours". I head straight for the shoe section, there aren't many options but I only need to find some in my size, doesn't really matter what they look like.

After some searching I find a blue pair in my size and force them into the bag at my feet, I then move on to find a hoodie and some sweats.

I grab a couple of each and when I'm done I set my eyes on Daryl.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah said I only needed a couple of things." He nods.

"Why the trainers, ya boots not comfy?"

"Boots are fine, I um..." Do I tell him, I mean he's gonna find out when he sees me running but it just seems like a stupid reason to divulge with him about why I dragged them out this way. He raises his eyebrows, I'm taking too long to answer. "Okay, this is stupid but I like to run it was what I did to calm my nerves and to keep me from being bored. I didn't mean to make it into this big outing". I'm basically risking their lives for a pair of shoes, pretty reckless.

"Runnin's a good thing to be good at. Ya can't fight ya way outta everythin'". He picks up the duffel bag. "Ya gonna start again?"

"Yeah the quarry's a pretty big place. I'm not super-fast but I'm pretty good at long distance running."

Daryl opens the door, going ridged again at the sound of the bell. We walk out into the street to find it's still quiet except for a lone walker lying at Merles feet. His head freshly caved in.

Daryl chucks my duffel in that bed of the truck and then we set off walking down the street. We all stay an equal distance away from each other, all keeping an eye on our surroundings and on each other's backs.

Daryl sends an arrow into another lone walker but other than that it stays quiet.

We realise there isn't a pharmacy on this street but as we go to turn the corner Daryl suddenly pushes me back against the wall. I latch onto his arm stopping him from going anywhere to. Around the corner, further up the street, is about 10 walkers, give or take. Not something we just want to walk into, especially without a plan.

Merle peers his head around the corner and instantly retracts with a chuckle.

"Ya aren't gonna fuckin' believe this. They're stood outside the pharmacy."

"How many are there?" Daryl checks the bolt in his crossbow as he waits for Merle to count how outnumbered we are.

"Twelve, but I think we can do this".

"We can't use guns".

"Why not, shitheads won't stand a chance".

"Cause, you idiot, the sound could draw more out". Are they really going to argue now, although Daryl does have a point and I'm not ready for that many up close and personals. Maybe one or two but definitely not twelve. Even split evenly that's still too many for my amateur skills.

They're still arguing over what to do while I move along the wall and peer around the corner. The walkers are literally stood in front of the store, and only there. There's a massive open space on the other side of the street.

We could draw them away and then just send in one of us to gather what we need.

"Guys..." They ignore me, "Guys". I say it a little louder but not too loud, don't want to ruin this plan. They jerk their heads in my direction. "We can draw them away, take them around the block and meet back up by the truck."

Merle smiles, "Perfect, I'll steal a car draw them away, give you guys twenty minutes. Look at you comin' up with good plans munchkin".

I ignore his comment because at least he agrees with me.

"Sure, If..." I block them out as they start discussing the plan but I have a better, dangerous but better and quicker plan, and they aren't going to like it. I just won't give them option to say no.

I tighten the straps on my backpack to make it sit tighter against my back, I pull the bobble off my wrist and pull my hair up into a ponytail.

"This will be quicker". I then take off running out into the street. I try and keep quiet as I race across to the empty side of the street. I can hear Daryl calling my name before he instantly stops realising he can't mess this up otherwise it could go seriously wrong.

I make it across the street barely noticed, I run along the side of the parked cars and scoop up a trashcan lid. Using my bat I start making a noise.

As soon as I've got them all interested I take off at slow jog, no point disappearing from their view, don't want them losing interest and spotting the Dixons.

The loud sound draws out a few more walkers, ones that were sat against cars, hiding in doorways but I just move into the middle of the street and pick up my pace.

The brothers have twenty minutes before I circle round and get back to the truck, let's just hope they remember Merles plan.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I've lost pretty much all of the walkers I'd gathered. I'd outrun them fifteen minutes in, Now I've just got stragglers who I run past and decide they want to follow. But it's not hard to lose those to.

I'm really not looking forward to getting back and seeing the anger on Daryl. Merle will understand, hell I'm sure if I'd told him my plan he would have gone along with it after some convincing, unless he really wanted to steal a car. There, at least, would have been a seventy percent chance of him saying yes, Daryl would have out rightly refused to listen.

It's amazing how quickly he's accepted me into his family and he will do anything for his family. It's amazing to know I have people watching out for me but he has to understand that there are things I can actually do, and being bait is one of those.

I spot the truck down the road as I jog round the corner. Merle is leaning across the bonnet while Daryl is pacing around up and down. I can tell the moment Merle spots me because he wiggles his fingers in my direction, well at least he's smiling but can't say much for Daryl who definitely looks like he's scowling more than usual.

I slow down to a walk as I get within a hundred yards of them.

"What the fuck do ya think you were doin'". Guess Daryl isn't going to waste any time.

"Helping, and it did help didn't it?" I glance across at Merle who gives me the tiniest of nods.

Daryl just stands there and stares at me, his mouth set in a hard line, I can even see a muscle moving in his jaw. I have a moment of hesitation where I think maybe I did the wrong thing but I push it from my thoughts. I was right, maybe should have gone about it a bit differently but I definitely didn't do anything to warrant this much anger from him.

I wait for him to say something else as I will not be apologising, but he doesn't. He takes a tiny step back before turning and yanking open the drivers door. I lunge forward and push it closed, he doesn't even look down at me.

"You cannot act like this didn't help". He grabs the handle again but I stay rooted to my spot. "Listen to me, there are a lot of things I can't do, I'm hoping with help we can change that but until then I need to be useful. I have to help like you helped me. I am a part of this little group now and you have to trust me just as much as I trust you." His body loses some of it's rigidness, "Give me credit, I can't fight but I make damn good bait, I'm not a fighter but this i can do, you said so yourself, you can't fight your way through everything".

His shoulders completely relax as he lets out a strong puff of air. I can't help but smile, he's on board.

"Next time give me more warnin'". I move out of the way to allow Daryl to finally open his door, which he holds open for me to climb in first.

"Next time don't let me think I can steal a car and then just rip away my dreams like that squirt". Merle slams his door shut and starts up the truck, "Now to hold up your side of the deal".

Gun training.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review, I'll update again soon.**


	6. Ya've got red on ya

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

"Now squeeze the trigger gently". I take the shot and knock the can off the fence. "Ya pickin' this up pretty fuckin' quickly". Well Merle is a pretty good teacher. "Moving targets are a lot harder but we'll have plenty of chances to practise on walkers".

Daryl stands up from where he was lounging in the field. "We should probably get goin; long way back to camp".

A very long drive back, we had to drive really far out to do this as we didn't want the sound to draw out the walkers. I scoop up my backpack and bat and follow after the Dixon's as they head back to the truck.

The three of us stop in unison when we spot the walkers move around the truck, coming towards us. I'm not surprised at all, more surprised they didn't turn up sooner.

Merle chuckles and nudges me "well here's one of ya chances".

"You sure, there are a tad too many to mess around with". Five to be exact which is five more than I'm comfortable with and four more than I'm physically able to deal with.

"You'll be fine squirt. They ain't close". Yeah but it'll probably take me the entire distance to get one head shot in. Hitting an un moving can is a hundred times easier than hitting a Walkers head, they are constantly moving which means they are definitely not an easy target.

Daryl takes the bat out of my hands. "Ya see them posts". I nod as he points to the posts that travel through the field, someone was in the process of putting up a fence before the dead started rising. "That's the distance ya 'ave to give it a shot. Ya don't get it by then we can step in". He wiggles the bat, "And we'll let ya loose with this".

"Right okay". I do everything they told me, I plant my feet and I wrap both my hands around the gun, but not too tightly. I take my time as I really don't want to waste bullets plus I have time, which I know won't happen in really serious scenarios but I'm still training so it's allowed.

I take a couple of deep breaths and let them each out slowly before finally squeezing the trigger. The bullet hits the walker, not dead centre but still a brain shot which sends it crumpling to the floor. I try and take a shot at the next one but I miss by the skim of its ear and then two seconds later an arrow goes straight through its forehead.

Daryl hands be back my bat and swaps it for the gun which he stuffs back into his trousers. The three remaining walkers cross the unfinished fence line as Daryl and Merle spread out. As one we start moving toward our targets.

As the walker and I get closer to each other I swing my bat at it's outstretched arms, causing one to break with a disgusting crack. I then bring the bat back round and smash it into the side of it's head. The force of the swing knocks the walker down so I step onto it's remaining arm and bash the walker in the head until it's skull collapses and it stops moaning.

When I step back a rag is shoved towards me which I use to clean the end of my bat.

"Well ya got one outta two that ain't bad goin' squirt." Merle takes his rag back, "Course that ain't good enough so we'll keep practisin'".

"Merle!" Merle ignores Daryl and just starts walking back to the truck. He's right though, what I did was fine but if I'd been alone I'd have died.

I turn to Daryl to see him scowling at Merle's retreating form. I chuckle and give him a shrug. "It's okay, you know he's right and I'm not offended". I swing the bat once between us, "plus I'm awesome with this bat so I've got something going for me".

The corner of his mouth lifts, barely, but it's a smile and I'll take it. Daryl wets the pad of his thumb and then to my utter surprise brings it up to my face where he then proceeds to wipe something from my cheek.

"Ya've got red on you". A blush warms my cheeks as he keeps his finger against my skin for a little bit longer than he needs to. I give him a shy smile before looking over my shoulder.

"We should probably hurry back before he honks", honking will be bad and he'd find it hilarious. Daryl nods and the two of us start moving. I give him a quick glance to see his face back in it's pretty permanent state of scowling. "You, Mister Dixon, need to smile more. It looks good on you". And before he can say anything back to make me embarrassed I take off at a jog towards the truck.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

A high-pitched scream followed by children's laughter forces me to wake up, its way to close to the tent to ignore. This is a terrible way to start a morning especially seeing as I've only had a few hours of sleep because I had the middle shift for watch.

I lay still for a few more minutes in the hope they'll go away but the shouting doesn't stop so with a groan I force myself up. I change out of my sweats and put on a pair of shorts and slip on my new trainers, time to go for a run.

The heat hits me as soon as I step out of the tent, it's horrible and this isn't going to be fun but this is the best I'm gonna get this time of year.

"Mornin'", I smile at Daryl in return. He's sat in a chair eating meat off his knife, I really hope he gave it a good clean first. He holds a piece out for me which I willingly take. Never turn down an offer of meat, you never know when you might get more.

"Do we have any water?"

"Mmhm, here". He tosses me the bottle from beside his feet, "It probably ain't cold no more".

"Doesn't matter, it'll do." I hold my hand out for another piece of meat.

"This is mine". He then puts another piece in his mouth.

"Yeah but you like me too much to not give me some". I wiggle my hand a little closer.

"Is that so?" His tongue darts out to lick his lips and I can feel my cheeks warm slightly at the action.

"Yes it is". He goes to put another piece in his mouth but I jump forwards and snatch it away. "Thanks, I'm gonna go for a run, could you let Merle know for me". I cast a quick look around, "if he appears".

"He's sleeping in the bed of the truck." Daryl hauls himself to his feet and comes to stand directly in front of me, so close I have to tilt my head back to look up at him. "Ya got ya knife", I tap my hip where it sits, "ya take ya gun".

I shake my head, "you know that's not a good idea. We're living here and you know I can't fire that gun off up here it'll draw them out".

"Ya take ya bat then and don't go too f..."

"Far, yes I know and I won't. I'm just gonna go round the camp and a couple times round the quarry I'll be in view of at least someone the entire time". I put my hand on his arm, "don't worry. I'll be fine I promise". His arm remains tense under my hand so I just give it a gentle squeeze and let go. I don't wanna push boundaries. "How about we find you a pair of binoculars next time we go out then you can perch and permanently keep your eye on me like the stalker you are".

He scoffs so I stick my tongue out quickly. "Go for ya run".

"Yes sir".

...

I am drenched in sweat and the water in the quarry is looking more and more welcoming by the minute. I'm half way through my second lap of the quarry when I decide to call it a day it's getting way to hot.

As I'm walking through camp a young looking blonde, probably somewhere around my age, waves and smiles at me as I walk past her. A few of the people she is with frown at her and so do I, although I do raise my hand and hesitantly wave back. I'm a little confused though as I've never even seen her before, she wasn't one of the ones that came to us on our first day. Not even sure how but she seems to grin bigger at my response, I shake my head and just walk away. Not entirely sure what she expected me to do. By the looks the others were wearing there wasn't anyway I was gonna over to her, I won't go where I'm not wanted.

I finally reach our little camp area and drop into one of the vacated chairs. I drop my bat and nearly empty water bottle on the floor and lean back with my eyes closed, enjoying the shade over me.

"Ya look a little disgustin' there baby doll, way to hot to be fuckin' out there doin' that shit".

"Gee Merle thanks". I peer up at him as he stands over me grinning, "have you ever heard the phrase if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything".

"If I did that I'd never say anything".

"Well that would be a fuckin' miracle". I let out a sharp laugh at Daryl's quick response as he walks towards us.

"Fuck off man". Merle points a finger at me, "And you shut up".

"Okay but only because you are right, I feel disgusting to. You think we can take this gauze off my forehead so I can have a proper shower?"

Daryl shoves Merle out of his way so he can squat down in front of me. "Can take a look and see".

I lean forward to allow him to have a look. He rips the gauze off, grips my chin in his hand and starts to really inspect it. The air that hits it stings a little and I know it'll take a long time to heal but I'm willing to be extra careful if it means I can keep it uncovered, makes my forehead really hot.

"Looks badass squirt".

Daryl swings his arm around and catches Merle in the stomach "Will you fuck off".

"Alrigh', alrigh' I'm goin', don't get ya knickers in a twist".

I bite my lip to stop my grin. "I'm really starting to like Merle".

Daryl stands up, "yeah I can tell, the two of ya are just as bad as each other".

I stand up to my full height to feigning insult. "I am nothing like him, how dare you".

"Ya egg him on, and that's just as bad". He's right, but Merle is so much fun when you wind him up or egg him on. I haven't had this much fun with someone in a long time. Didn't really have close friends just normal friends, no one I could wind up or banter with. "Anyway, yeah ya can leave the gauze off but ya've gotta be careful, it's only been a few days and it still has a long way to go before its healed."

"Okay, thanks. Well I'm gonna go wash up and then possible go down to the water to wash our clothes, meaning you need to change that top because you've been wearing that since we got here, grab Merles to".

I then scoop up some clean clothes, soap and my bat and make my way to the shower.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

I'm washing and Daryl is beside me ringing out the excess water. I don't have the proper equipment to be doing this so I'm just using a brush and leaning against my knee. I didn't want to ask the women for their washboard and metal tub because I wasn't sure if they'd let me borrow it.

I hand Daryl the last piece of clothing to ring out which he then spreads out on the tarp he brought with us so they can attempt to dry.

"I'm goin' out huntin' tomorrow".

"Okay". He never usually feels the need to tell me, in fact he's usually gone and come back before I've even woken up in the morning.

"An all day hunt, possibly longer". Okay now I'm interested.

"oh okay, alone?" That cannot be safe.

"Yeah, well Merle's gonna stay here with you".

"He doesn't need to babysit me", I mean that in the least sour way possible, "I'll be fine plus we do share that camp spot remember".

"I don't trust a single one of those fuckers, and he's not babysittin' we just don't..." He trails off and looks out across the water. "Ya one of us now. We wanna look out for ya and if somethin' happened while we were both gone we wouldn't forgive ourselves." The softness in his voice makes my insides twist a little.

"But what about you, you're going out alone, what if something happens to you".

"Alrigh' how 'bout this, I have to be back by nightfall tomorrow, if I ain't back by then Merle can come out and track me".

"Deal. What you out looking for". I'm still not a massive fan of the idea but he's a grown man who knows exactly what he's doing. Nothing I can say will make him change his mind.

"Saw some deer tracks, so thought I'd be able to go out and find some more, cook us up some venison. Give some to the other group. Ease the tension".

"Thought you didn't care what they thought".

He scoffs slightly offended that I think that, "I don't but they ain't getting meat and they got kids". There is some part of him that does care for more than just his close family he just won't willingly show it. "And I'll do anythin' to keep 'em off our backs until we get the fuck out of here".

"And how long before we do that?"

"We've got a base camp here so we need to use it while we can. Go out and gather as much supplies as we can get. Then once we've got what we can and got a few more good nights sleep then we can go. I also want that", he gestures towards my forehead, "to be a little more healed 'fore we go, don't want ya getting an infection out on the road".

Nowhere is safe but so far this is the safest I've been since this all started, plenty of eyes but I'd also like to leave. My faith in people was gained and then lost within the space of two days and I'm not sure I want to even try and trust people anymore; and with the world how it is the more people you have with you, in my eyes, is more dangerous. With just the three of us we can remain invisible, we make less of an impact when we camp or hold up somewhere. We can be quiet.

He lays a hand hesitantly on my leg, "That alrigh' with you?"

"Yeah it's fine, I'll stay as long as you need to but I can't wait to leave". I'm also really not a fan of how Shane treated the Dixons when we arrived, that and that alone would have made me pack up and leave then and there if we hadn't of needed the rest.

A babble of voices grows closer causing Daryl to retract his hand rather quickly. I look over my shoulder at the group that are walking our way. The blonde and a Korean boy are leading the way followed by all the kids and a couple of escorts, I'm assuming the mums.

Daryl grunts "I'm heading back, ya comin'?"

"No I'll stay, wait for these to dry a bit before I bring them back".

"Need me to stay?"

"Daryl, I think I'll be fine. But maybe we should really think about getting you those binoculars".

He scoffs before walking away.

The kids and the Korean, that's also probably around my age, all start messing around in the shallow parts of the water. Guess its the popular way to keep these kids cool on a day as hot as this. The blonde girl is pulling off her shoes when she looks back at me.

"You wanna join us". I hold my hand up and shake my head.

"No thank you".

She takes one last look at the kids before making her way over to me.

"You mind if I sit?"

"I guess not", I follow it with a shrug. Not gonna lie, I am curious on what she wants.

She sits down beside me and watches the kids all splashing each other.

"I'm Amy by the way, and that over there is Carol and my sister Andrea". The people in question don't offer up more than a tight lipped smile. Amy leans in a little closer while I unconsciously stiffen my back, when I realise I'm doing it I do try and relax. "Ignore that, they're just weary of you and the guys. You're new".

I scoff lightly, "you know it's not because we're new".

Amy has the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry it's just when they turned up we all just thought we knew who they were. To be honest I'm really surprised Shane allowed them to stay. But it was probably a cross between them offering to get us some fresh meat and that they assured him they wouldn't be here long but while they were they could help keep the place safe".

If this is her trying to be friends she really isn't doing a good job, I don't attempt to respond as I would probably start an argument. Instead I keep my eyes out across the water.

"You then climbed out of that van looking like you'd been beaten to a pulp and everyone just got so angry. And we jumped to the conclusion".

"They are two of the best people I have ever met in my life. They didn't have to take them with me, but they did. They didn't have to help me when I got injured, but they did; and most of all they could have given me over to those men and saved their own lives but they didn't. I owe them my life and I will go wherever they want to to be able to repay that debt." I fully turn to face her, "and I will not allow people to treat them with anything less than they deserve". Those men are nothing but heroes in my eyes and nothing anyone can say will make that change.

She smiles softly, "I can see that now and I'm so sorry that I thought anything less of them. And if you'd allow I would also like the chance to get to know you, there aren't many people our age walking around here these days".

She keeps staring at me with that smile so after a minor hesitation I sigh and return her smile. "Sure", can't hurt.

**Shaun of the dead reference just thrown in there for fun. I hope you like this one, please review and follow if you did.**


	7. Socialising?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

**Another chapter**

Danny's POV

I slow to a walk as I re-enter camp from my morning run. Daryl left hours before I'd even woke up, a little hard to know I never got the chance to say goodbye but something tells me he's not really a goodbye kind of person.

Merle's missing from our camp spot when I get back so I take the chance to give myself a wash out of the bucket with a flannel.

I'm just pulling on a clean dress when I hear the footsteps outside the tent. It's not Merle as they are way to light, is someone sneaking through our stuff? I grab the gun off my bed and aim it at the door. I silently and quickly walk out the tent, my gun raised.

"Get the he...?" I quickly lower the gun when I come face to face with the intruder. "Amy! What are you doing?"

She raises her hands in surrender. "Oh, I'm looking for you."

"You can't just go sneaking around, this is our camp and if Merle had been here instead of me he probably would have shot you". And I'm not even kidding, he's a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. In fact I'm surprised he didn't shoot me the first time we met, although I am fairly certain he was very close to doing it.

"I'm so sorry".

I roll my eyes at her but then offer her smile. "It's alright".

She quickly returns the smile, "Anyway I came to find you 'cause I'm lookin' after Sophia and Carl while their mums do the laundry and I was wanderin', well, would you help me?" Her smile remains in place but she's gone kind of shy.

I cast another quick glance around to see if Merle has reappeared, he hasn't. I'm not gonna lie to myself about where he is. He's obviously off doing something he shouldn't be but at least he's doing it away from here. I can only imagine what the others will do if they find out about his drugs.

I grab my bat, "Sure why not". I had nothing else planned and with Daryl gone and now Merle I'm gonna get pretty bored.

She latches onto my wrist and pulls me along with her, her happiness is infectious and it isn't too long before I'm laughing at her behaviour.

We don't even get halfway over to the kids before the girl, Sophia, is already running towards us. She latches onto the wrist that Amy lets go of and starts to pull me quicker towards Carl.

"Come on Danny, we're gonna play tag. Amy's it first". I look over my shoulder towards the women in question and chuckle at the look of surprise on her face. Guess she didn't know that little bit of information.

"Sorry, we haven't actually got much of a choice on what..." I stop Amy in her tracks.

"It's fine, I don't mind. In fact I quite enjoy a game of tag". She laughs and then without any warning jumps forward and taps me on the arm.

"You're it". She then turns and runs in the other direction with the kids hot on her heels. Cheater, I race after them.

...

I drop down onto the ground as Amy offers me a cup of water. I am not cut out for playing with kids, they have way too much energy stored up in their tiny little bodies. They teamed up against us as well, we never stood a chance.

She drops down beside me and looks over to where Carl and Sophia have found two other kids to play with. "Seems they've forgotten about us".

"Good, just don't remind them we're here". And I'm not kidding about it.

"Wasn't planning on it", we settle into a comfortable silence both just content to watch the kids playing a game of, well actually I have no idea what they're doing. How I miss being able to have an imagination like that.

...

"I have a question". Well I guess she can't go too long without talking. "And feel free to tell me to mind my own business." I hate it when someone says that because it usually means they are going to ask something they really shouldn't, but I give her the benefit of the doubt and just look at her, waiting. "What's going on between you and Daryl".

I nearly choke on my own breath at the question. "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean to pry I've just seen the way you two are and I was curious".

I have no idea what she's talking about. "There isn't anything going on".

Amy frowns, "Well that's what you think, but you don't see him when you're not looking." Now it's my turn to frown. "He can't keep his eyes off you".

"Don't be ridiculous", I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Oh I'm not I can see they both care for you but there's just something about the way Daryl looks at you that has me smiling every time I see it". I have nothing to say. Amy bumps my shoulder with her own. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't find him hot. In the rugged sort of way".

"Merle has become like a brother to me but Daryl's something different but I don't think about it. He isn't someone that seems to be able to express feelings, so why get my hopes up." .

"I see you're not denying that he's hot".

Now it's my turn to chuckle, any embarrassment about the topic is gone. "I'm not blind, I know that he's hot".

"Well if he won't do anything why don't you?"

I scoff that will never happen.

"Hey, don't scoff at me. If you don't kiss him you'll never know what he wants, you said so yourself that he don't talk about feelings so you can't talk to him about it".

She really is something else. Is this really what she spends her time thinking about? "You do realise we've only known each other a week right".

"I know, but if you haven't noticed the world isn't normal anymore, you can't go about this the old way. You might as well just take the chance". She then touches my arm lightly, "And if it doesn't work out, well, you can come live with me".

"Ha ha", and I mean it just as sarcastically as it sounds. "Very funny. Now we're gonna talk about something else and you need to get these thoughts out of your head. Right now".

"Fine but you need to think about this". I'll probably be thinking of nothing else now. Her arm comes up in my line of sight so I follow to see what she's pointing at, or rather who. "Looks like someone's looking for you".

Merles back, and he's scanning over the entire camp, when he spots me he just stands there and stares.

"I should probably go, if you need help again just let me know". I then get up and jog back to Merle.

His face doesn't give anything away.

"Ya looked pretty cosy over there", and his voice is pretty calm.

I stop in front of him and fold my arms across my chest. "Don't even think about going there, she needed help with the kids and," I gesture towards him with my bat, "you'd disappeared."

"I'm not goin' anywhere Squirt, just wasn't expectin' you to be socialisin'".

I start to walk around him, "Socialising? Is that where you disappeared to, you went off to learn big words".

I'm suddenly yanked back by an arm around my waist and in the shock I drop my bat to the floor, he then picks me up off my feet and holds me up so my back is pressed against his front.

"Ya think ya so funny".

I squirm and try and break free but it's no use. "Put me down".

"No, cause you and I are gonna do some trainin', this is a hold you should know how to get out of".

I stop my squirming, "okay then, tell me how".

"If they got ya like this then ya've got to use ya head, slam it back as hard as ya can straight on their nose. Will hurt you to if ya not careful but it should be enough to break their nose and give ya a chance to run or grab a weapon and fight but it isn't always effective so this one is a last resort". He lowers me down slightly so my feet are touching the floor again. "Now like this ya hands are free so bend forward from the waist, this'll shift ya weight forward making it more difficult for them to pick ya up". I do as he says really not enjoying the feeling of being trapped but this is something I really should know.

"It also gives ya an angle to throw ya elbows back, the face is the best place, so ya just keep throwing them back against his face until he loosens his grip, then ya turn and ya palm the fucker right in the nose or jaw". Merle lets me go and demonstrates the palm strike. "Put ya dominant hand up", I do, "flex ya wrist. And then ya aim for the fuckers nose, jab it up from the nostrils or if ya can't do that go up underneath the chin and jab upward at the throat". He grips my wrist and does the action for me against his throat, "but make sure to recoil the strike. Pullin' ya arm back quickly will help thrust their head up and back. Then ya run or fight".

Wow. Merle is full of surprises, I was expecting him to know how to fight with a knife, but he's full on teaching me text book self-defence moves.

"Should I ask how you know all this?"

He shrugs, "I know shit squirt."

I chuckle, "Yes you do, carry on".

This time I'm a little more prepared when he grabs me and pulls me into another bear hug, however this time he manages to trap my hands.

"Now do this for real as I call out what to do".

"Merle no, I'm not..."

"Do it just don't elbow me in the face." With a little hesitation I nod my head, I gotta learn. "Drop ya weight, stomp on my foot". I do as he says and wince slightly as he grunts at the force of the stomp but he's right, he does loosen his grip slightly allowing me to free my hands. I then elbow him in the stomach causing him to hunch forward I then go for the head but stop just short but he reacts like I hit him and jerks his head back. I manage to twist in his arms and I bring my palm up to his nose, once again just stopping short.

"Hey what the fuck is goin' on, let her go now". The shout is followed by the sound of a shot gun being pumped. Merle suddenly swings me behind him where I scoop up my bat on instinct.

I look out across the gathered crowd and stood front and centre with his shot gun aimed straight at Merle is Shane.

"Step away from her or I will shoot".

"Go on then officer fuckwit". Before I have the chance to tell him to shut up he's pulled the gun from the back of his trousers. "You aim that at me I'll aim mine at you".

"Put the gun down, now. and you step away". Merle doesn't listen and neither do I, once again he's seen something and assumed. I step around Merle who doesn't seem like he's ever going to lower his weapon. I put my hand on top of the gun and push it down slightly.

"Merle, stop. We have to be able to stay here. Daryl's not back yet". That seems to make him realise the trouble he's in. If we go we may struggle to find Daryl again. I turn back to Shane while standing slightly in front of Merle. "We really shouldn't have to explain ourselves to you but I am sick and tired of this judging. He was teaching me self defence, if you'd been watching for more than a mere second you would have seen that." I start to turn my back on him, which technically isn't a good move seeing as he still has a gun trained at us but I'm trying to act nonchalant about this. "So if you don't mind letting us get back to it".

Merle chuckles once, "It'd be extremely appreciated officer". The false politeness causes me to smile. Merle turns to me, "another great move is just the good ol' fashioned nut crackin'. Get's 'em every time".

I glance over my shoulder to see the crowd dispersing. Amy smiles gently at me and shrugs her shoulders. Guess there was nothing she could do, Shane probably wouldn't have believed her if she'd tried. The man is question is still staring at me, his gun down by his side. I raise my free hand and give him a finger wiggle; He scowls even more, if possible, and steps forward however a man to his right whispers something to him which causes him to halt. Together they then turn and walk away although Shane keeps throwing glances at us over his shoulder.

"I really think he's trying hard to find something bad so he can kick you guys out".

Merle puts a hand to his chest. "I'm offended."

"No you're not. You'd be over the moon if we could leave". Me to.

"Yeah well, we're givin' it a week then we're gettin' the fuck outta here". I honestly doubt anything's going to happen to the cut on my forehead but they seem hell bent on not allowing it to have the chance.

"Yeah I know, so how about you teach me some moves with a knife".

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl's been gone now for over fifteen hours and I'm really starting to worry. The sun is starting to set and he promised he'd be back before it got dark.

"Will ya sit down?" I stop my pacing to glare down at Merle who is sat sharpening his knife.

"No, he should be back by now. Why isn't he back?"

Merle sighs and leans back in his chair. "He's fine. Boy knows how to handle himself, he's just gotten distracted with the huntin'". How is he so calm, his little brother is missing.

"You cannot be serious! Doesn't matter how well you can handle yourself, anything can go wrong". I start up my pacing as my mind starts running wild. "What if he ran into some people, or too many walkers, or, or what if he fell and can't get back up. Wha..."

As I turn in my pacing Merle is suddenly in my path, he then shoves me down into the chair. I gasp in surprise.

"You say another word I'm gonna gag ya, ya here?" I clamp my mouth shut in surprise at the sharpness in his voice. "He is fine, he knows what he is doin'. That boy will get back here". I stare at him in silence as I now understand his anger. He's not just trying to convince me, he's trying to convince himself. He's just as worried as I am, he's just better at hiding it. Merle squats down before me. "And if for some reason he ain't back by sun up we'll go out and get him. Deal?"

I'm not sure I can wait until morning but Merle's the tracker and he knows he's not going to be able to do anything in the dark. "Deal".

I will sit here and stop making things worse but there is no way I'm going to be able to relax, not until he's walked back through that tree line and he's okay.

Merle takes sits next to the very small campfire he has going, he has water boiling on it, he still looks calm but in the faint light I can see his eyes dart across the tree line every now and again.

...

I am unbelievably tired but I refuse to go to bed, no matter how many times Merle demands I go. We haven't got long until the sun starts to rise and the two of us already have a bag packed each so we can leave as soon as the light shines over the horizon.

It has been a long night, neither one of us has really said anything to each for the last six hours, both of us to on edge to be able to be civil to each other.

Merle lifts his head up and stares out towards the tree line behind our tent. I sit forward in my chair trying to listen to what he thinks he can hear. He's done this multiple times throughout the night, and each time it's just an animal walking through the leaves. Merle grabs his rifle and quickly jumps to his feet, he then aims it towards the sound that I can know hear. It's footsteps without a doubt, but who's, dead or alive.

My heart starts hammering double time in my chest as my stomach becomes heavy. Daryl steps through the trees and I lose control of my actions as I immediately run towards him.

He makes a noise as I crash straight into him, my arms wrapping around him tight. He's rigid under my body but I don't care, it's what he gets for scaring us like that.

His free hand touches my side as I keep my face pressed into his chest.

"Where the fuck 'ave you been?"

"I didn't wanna leave without the deer, but the fucker got eaten 'fore I could catch up to it." His chest vibrates against my ear as he talks to Merle, while my mind starts to work over time. Amy's voice keeps repeating over and over in my mind _take the chance, _I honestly thought something had happened to him. She's right the world isn't normal anymore, we can't wait for the things we want, we have to take them when we can. One day he could walk out for a hunt and never come back and I will regret not doing this.

I look up at him, he's looking over my head. Standing on my toes I reach up and press my lips to his. It takes him a second to react and when he does, wow.

He jerks his head back suddenly so I quickly let go of him, a blush working its way onto me cheeks. He's glaring down at me, in fact he looks like I just slapped him. I take a small step back, he kissed me back but it could have just been a moment of weakness.

"Sor..." Before I have time to finish blinking he's dropped his crossbow and has pulled me flush up against his body. His lips are desperate and urgent against my own.

And then it's over.

We let go off each other as I step back once more. My face is burning and I'm biting my lip to stop myself from grinning.

"What was that for?" I can tell by the edge of his mouth as he talks that he to is trying to hold in a smirk.

"Welcome home". I'm not going to berate him or tell him how stressed he made me. It doesn't matter now because he's here and he's safe and that's all that matters.

"Well fuck me doll face", Merles voice breaks my attention away from Daryl, I'd forgotten he was here. "If that's how ya greet someone then I'd better leave more often".

I ignore him although Daryl throws a bundle of squirrels at him, did not see those before.

"What the fuck happened to you". Daryl rushes past me and forces Merles head to the side. I can't help it, I laugh.

Merle jerks his head away and locks his glaring stare onto me. "She clocked me in the fuckin' jaw".

I shrug "You moved, I told you not to move, that is not my fault. But hey, at least we know I can pack a blow".

"Ya hit him?" Daryl is confused, I guess he didn't know about Merles intentions today.

"He was teaching me self-defence. It was an accident and he's been nothing but a baby since it happened".

"Have not".

"Have too". I return the glare, although I'm sure mine has less of an impact.

Daryl scoops up the squirrels and with one last glance in my direction he heads back to camp.

**So here we are another chapter done, won't be too much longer before we start to get to the action of season one. **


	8. Scouts Honour

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its lovely characters.**

**Sorry it's a few days late, I really struggled with this chapter. It took me nearly two weeks to complete and I'm still not happy with it. But it's technically just a filler to get us to the start of season one. I hope you still enjoy it.**

Danny's POV

We've been here an entire week and we've settled into a routine. We alternate days, where one day we will stay at camp and hunt or train and then the next day we take a trip out, try to find supplies. Which is where we're going now.

The three of us are once again packed into the cab of the truck. Merle found a housing estate on his map, he wanted to give it a look seeing as camp isn't doing so well on food. It's so bad Daryl has said he's going on another hunt and this time he won't come back until he's caught something big; and Merle, well he's volunteered to go into the city. Apparently Glenn usually goes alone but with the provisions running out it's no longer a one man job.

I'm not looking forward to him going, not just because it's dangerous but also because I'm not sure Merle can be trusted to play nice with the others. Over the last week I've gotten to know Amy and I started spending time with Glenn and that's when I noticed that I think Merle's sort of racist. So I'm extra worried after seeing who's going.

I really thought about going with him to try and keep him out of trouble but I'm not sure if my presence will even do that. Plus Daryl's going out alone so I offered to go with him, at least that way I won't spend the entire time worrying about him.

Merle slows the truck down as he turns into the entrance. The gates to the estate have been rammed off their hinges, it dampens our hopes of finding anything worthwhile.

Merle stops the truck about a hundred yards in and turns off the engine.

"Well this was a waste of a fuckin' trip", Merle's not wrong. As we all look at the houses down the street we see that most, if not all, of the doors are open. There are things strewn across the gardens. This place has been ransacked.

"We can still find things of use". Daryl then opens his door and climbs out.

"Well okay then", Merle follows him out. I do a quick weapons check to make sure I have my knife and gun attached and ready to grab, and with bat in hand I slide out behind Daryl.

He has his crossbow up and he's doing a three sixty turn, Merle on the other side is doing the exact same thing. I keep my eyes on the road ahead, but there's nothing out here, but I know that doesn't mean there's nothing here.

"Two people go in, one keeps watch, Danny." I look at Daryl over my shoulder, "You're with me. Merle you wait here". Daryl then starts walking towards the first house, an empty bag on his shoulder.

Well okay then guess that's settled then. I take the other empty backpack that Merle is holding out for but he doesn't let go straight away.

"Shout if ya need anythin'."

"I will". He lets go of the bag so I jog to catch up to Daryl.

Daryl pushes open the door as quietly as he can so we can have a clear view of the hallway before he tries to draw the walkers out.

He makes small noise causing me to look up at him, when he has my attention he looks down at the bat and then nods at the door. I tap the door and then we wait.

Nothing, not a sound coming from inside.

"A room at a time, keep an ear out".

"I know the rules Daryl". He moves in first and enters the first room. I search round but there's nothing here of use so we move onto the kitchen. I search every nook and cranny for something worth taking, even if it's just a small can of something to eat, but nothing. I try not to let it get me down too much, we still have plenty of houses left. Let's just hope they aren't as empty as this one.

...

I come bounding down the stairs with a few hygiene products stuffed into the bottom of my otherwise empty bag. At least we've got something. Daryl stands at the bottom looking up at me so I smile down at him but he doesn't return it. Instead he holds his arm out across the stairwell, stopping me from going past him.

"You alrigh'?"

"Yeah, I found a couple of things in the bathroom".

"Not what I was askin', you've barely spoken since you got up this mornin'".

For someone who doesn't say much he sure sees a lot.

What do I tell him? I have so much going through my mind. My main concern is Merle, I really don't want him going out into that city but there's nothing I can do to stop him from going. There's nothing either of us can do. Merle says he's going which means he's going.

The other thought that won't leave me alone is Daryl. This isn't something I should be thinking about because there are a lot more important things going on right now, but I can't stop. He kissed me back and we haven't spoken about it since, we haven't even kissed again. Yet something between us has changed but I just can't put my finger on what it is.

I sigh and offer him a small smile. "I'm sorry it's Merle", and that's the only thought I'll be telling him about.

"What about him?"

"We've been inside that city, it's not safe. He shouldn't go, I don't want him to go". I can't help the tremor in my voice but I won't cry.

"Merle knows what he's doin' and he ain't goin' alone".

"And that's a problem. I don't trust him with other people. You've seen how he interacts with half those people in that camp. Merle doesn't work well as part of a team, especially a team he hates". Daryl sighs and grabs the hem of my dress. He pulls at it forcing me to take another step down, making us eye level with each other.

"He will be fine, Merle will be waitin' for us when we get back from our hunt." His face has moved closer, I can feel his breath fan out across my face as he sighs. "I promise ya".

He keeps his eyes locked on mine waiting for me to understand, I barely manage to nod back at him. Once I do he casts a quick glance down at my parted lips, runs his tongue across his own and then stands back.

He has done that exact same thing two other times since we last kissed, but each time he pulled back just like this.

"Come on, we'll move onto the next house".

...

I've been put on watch while the brothers check the houses, Merle was apparently getting bored and I can definitely understand where he was coming from. I am currently pushing a football around on the ground with my bat but my eyes are permanently roaming the empty street. I am not being snuck up on.

The longer I stand here the weirder this all feels. It's strange to think that this is now our lives. Anything before the dead rising just seems like a distant memory, when in reality its only been a couple of months since the first incident.

Losing my parents, the attack on the Dixons and I, all seems like it happened a lifetime ago; the scars and the nightmares are the only thing telling me differently.

You mourn and you move on, that's all you can do now. You can't dwell on the bad things that have happened otherwise you allow the new world to win. Meeting the Dixons was the best thing that happened because they aren't letting this place get to them. They seem to be taking everything in their strides and I am trying my best to do that to.

I will not let this world defeat me.

**Daryl POV**

This was a waste of a fucking trip. There's nothing here, it was all ransacked days ago. Forty houses and we only have two small duffel bags of stuff. We did manage to find two big tents, we'll be keeping one but the other can go to the other group.

We step out the front door and I instantly set my attention on Danny. She's fine, in fact she hasn't even moved from the spot we left her in. I don't like the idea of her being the one left out here alone but with the amount of noise Merle's been making, well if there was anything out here it probably would have shown itself by now.

Danny doesn't look up as we emerge out into the open, but I know she knows we're here. Merle's on one knee stuffing some towels into a duffel so I stand here and watch as she puts her bat against the soccer ball at her feet. She really does look like she's not paying attention, like she's let her guard down but every couple of seconds she lifts her eyes and does a sweep of her surroundings. A habit that those who have seen some terrible things pick up. She swings the bat back and then whacks it against the ball, sending it flying where it disappears over a house. Girls got a good arm on her.

Merle whistles causing Danny to finally look at us, she's wearing a smile as always.

"Good swing Doll face". I roll my eyes at another nickname he's given her.

Danny curtsies towards him, "thank you".

I scoff at her but her attention is else where, her gaze is fixated on something beside the house. Her smile never falters, I'm fact it gets bigger, so I leave her to it as she starts moving towards whatever has her attention.

"Hey, get back here and help carry this shit", but she ignores Merle and disappears round the house.

"Shut up and carry the fuckin' bags", I then shove one of the duffel's into his hands.

The sight of Danny reemerging gob-smacks the fuck out of me. She's riding a bike, an old one with a basket attached. She laughs when she catches us staring and it leaves me speechless. She stops in front of Merle and taps the basket where she has her bat perched.

"Pop it in".

Merle scoffs, "I don't understand ya", he then puts one of the bags in the basket.

Neither do I, some of this things she does confuse me. They wouldn't back in the old world but now, how does she still find something to laugh over. How is she finding joy in riding a bike.

She sets off pedalling but doesn't go to far, she's only just going fast enough to keep upright. As we follow after her I can't help but have my attention on her. She doesn't look like she's made for this world, her dress and hair are blowing back in the breeze and it makes her look so care free.

**Danny's POV**

The entire trip went without incident. I did have a stressful journey home though because Merle finally removed his bike from the back of the truck and decided to ride it back. It isn't the most silent way of travelling and it's one of the most exposed ways of travelling, but I worried for nothing. He was perfectly safe.

I'm currently sat beside Daryl's chair as he sits cleaning his bolts, he went out and got us some meat, a rabbit. It's not a lot but its enough for the three of us.

However I've decided that before he gets to preparing it he's taking my stitches out. We never know what may happen next so while there is nothing happening and we are both sat here, he might as well do it.

I lean back on my hands and look up at him, after a beat he must realise he is being stared at as he slowly slides his eyes over to mine.

"What?"

"You said end of the week, well it's been a week so", I then point to the stitches on my forehead. "Get pulling".

He leans over the arm to get a closer look at where I'm pointing, "Hey Merle!" Merles head appears out the tent door. "These look ready to you?"

Merle steps fully out and comes and squats down in front of me. He stares at it for so long it actually starts to feel really awkward but finally he rubs his chin and smiles.

"Should think so but I ain't doin' it", Merle then quickly rushes back into the tent and reemerges with a bottle of whiskey. I don't understand where he keeps getting those from because I never ever see him scavenge any or even see where he has it stored here at camp. He hands it to Daryl along with the med kit. Not gonna lie probably wouldn't trust Merle to do it anyway, who knows how unsteady those hands could be right now.

Daryl points for me to sit between his legs, "It'll tug and it'll probably sting", he then douses the tools in whiskey. That's as much sterilisation that you're gonna get now a days. "Hope ya realise ya wiping us out of the good stuff".

I roll my eyes, "because its not like you can pick some up wherever you go".

He doesn't give a warning before he starts he just starts pulling, it feels horrible.

"I 'ave an acquired taste".

I snort quietly, "That's what you're picky about, really? You eat squirrels".

His reply is just shrugging one of his shoulders.

We sit in silence for a bit, the only noise is the occasional sharp intake of breath I accidentally do. I keep screwing my forehead up by wincing but he just keeps tapping his pinky against me to tell me to stop.

As I sit here staring up at him a question starts burning its way through my tongue.

He suddenly leans back in his chair, "done", I don't move though, not until I get an answer.

"Are we still leaving?"

"Ya want to?"

I still believe the less people you have the better off you are. Too many people make you noticeably, three or four is all you should need. You can stay unnoticed but still have enough people to help watch your backs.

Of course I'll miss Amy and Glenn, maybe even the kids but this place isn't safe. Too many people, too much noise.

"Yes". He nods his head but it was quick, one I probably wasn't meant to notice. I guess he was hoping my answer would be yes.

"We get through our hunt and see what Merle brings back, then we leave". He rests his elbows against his knees and leans forward. "Over half these people have no idea how to handle themselves, this ain't somewhere I wanna be."

I give him a tiny smile, I'm glad we're on the same page about this.

I finally decide to give him his space and shuffle back and then change the subject. "So, how does it look". I start to reach out for my backpack where I've stored a handheld mirror, I found it on one of our many trips, when Daryls hand stops me.

"It's scarred, pretty badly. I ain't good at neat stitchin'".

I stare at him for a couple of seconds, un-moving, until I wrap my head around what I've just heard. Is he actually worried about what I think it will look like. He sounds so apologetic. He has nothing to apologise for. I fell over and I cut my head open.

"It's the end of the world, I really don't care what it looks like, as long as it's healed." In response he just hands me my bag.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I was never a seriously vain person before but we're definitely all vain up to a point. It does look worse than I thought it would, and it does cover the entire length of my forehead; It is something that may have made me a little insecure back in the old world but now it does nothing. It's just another scar of survival.

"I helped you, ya helpin' me". I tear my eyes away from my reflection to see him holding out a knife and his rabbit. "Gonna teach ya how to skin an animal".

...

Well skinning animals is definitely something I need a lot of practise with. I sort of made a mess out of it. I guess I needed to be bad at something seeing as I picked everything else up pretty quickly.

Merle is also missing however he did reappear long enough to give me a gift. He made a holder for my bat that I can wear on my back underneath my backpack. It makes my bag bulky but it frees my hands up. It's easy access, I just need to grip the handle and pull and then out it comes. It's a great gift but he didn't stay long enough to receive my thanks.

It's getting dark, it's late and I have to pee. I'm really not a fan of going out there alone and night but I don't have any other options. I grab my torch and get to my feet. Daryl's attention is instantly on me, every time I move he looks at me.

"I need the loo".

"Need me to come?" He doesn't want to but he always offers and I always decline, it would probably be awkward.

"I'm a big girl, I got it", I hope.

"Alright," I see his eyes roam over my body in the fire light and I know he's doing to check I have all my weapons attached. I always do now. Too many things happened for me not to. "Shout if ya need help and if ya see Merle, send him back".

"Will do however I don't intend to see Merle out there. It's not something I would like him to witness thanks."

One side of his mouth tilts up in a smile, he knows his brother.

I'm only gone two minutes but just as I step out from the cover of the trees the heavens decide to open. Couldn't decide to do that earlier when it was scorching hot. The rain feels nice and cool against my hot skin, especially the sunburn I've received, so I stand still to allow it to wash over me.

From the other camp I can hear the kids squealing and can see people rushing around to cover things they don't want wet; And then I look over at Daryl to see he just sits there letting it wash over him to.

There's some swearing followed very quickly by the heavy footsteps of Merle. He steps out beside me.

"The rain flood you out".

He scoffs "Fuck the rain". He then storms over to camp.

Another small piece of information from Merle that he won't elaborate on.

By the time I've slowly walked back to camp the rain has stopped, it was just a summer cloud burst however I'm soaked to the bone.

I stand in the doorway to our tent drying my hair as best I can before putting it back in a braid. I dry my feet and skin but decide to keep these clothes on for now, maybe they'll help keep me cool. I drop the towel onto the floor and reach down to grab another one for the brothers. The scream that passes my lips is completely unintentional but the quick jump out the door isn't. As soon as my bare feet touch the dirt outside I realise my mistake because both Daryl and Merle have both scrambled to their feet, weapons in hand.

I can see the confusion written all over their faces so I point to the door while lightly bouncing on my feet.

"Get it out". That comes out a little more high-pitched than normal.

"What is it". I ignore Daryl as my heart is beating a little too fast to concentrate, instead I grab Merles arm and push him towards the door.

Daryl slowly peels aside the door and steps cautiously inside with Merle right behind him and then they laugh, hard.

Okay I may have slightly over exaggerated my response the thing I saw but that spider is huge. I mean like Merles palm huge. uh uh, I'm not going near that thing.

Merle comes barrelling out the tent with his hands cupped together and then without warning flings his hands at me. I wasn't prepare, although I shouldn't have been surprised, so another squeal lets itself out of me before I can stop it. He bends forward, hands on knees, and laugh. Pee yourself hard. I kick him in the leg with one of my bare feet which causes him to fall sideways into his chair, he raises his hands in surrender.

"Relax girl, I ain't that cruel. Daryl's gettin' it now". Even so I still refuse to get to close to him because I definitely think this is something he would do if given the chance.

Daryl emerges a couple of seconds later with his own hands cupped together. I point off towards the trees.

"Get rid of it". He starts to walk past me but then just stops right beside me. He removes his top hand to allow me to see the biggest, hairiest, ugliest spider I have ever seen in my life. I shove him and quickly move away. "Stop it, please just go away". They both start laughing again but Daryl at least has the decency to go and do as I say.

...

Today's the day. The day Merle goes off into the city and Daryl and I go out into the woods for as long as it takes to get something decent. It's an early start for all of us. The city group want to leave as early as possible, gives them longer to look.

I've repacked my bag, making sure I have everything I need to survive if something was to go wrong, which it's not.

I hear my name being called so swing my bag onto my back to go and meet Amy halfway, she still isn't much of a fan on coming over here when both Dixons are around.

"Hey".

She smiles at me. "Hey back, so I guess today's the day you're going out". I nod, "Well I made you an' Daryl some food. She holds up a plastic container full of stuff.

"You made me a packed lunch?" I'm a little surprised but also not really, she really does care about more than herself.

"Yes I did"

"Well thanks mum, can I have ten dollars for snacks to".

She chuckles, "Only if you come back in one piece".

"Deal, really, thank you for this." and I mean it from the bottom of my heart and when we do come back and then have to leave again she will most definitely be the person I miss most.

"Squirt!" I peer over my shoulder at Merle and hold up one finger.

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow and thank you again". I go to walk away but she yanks me into a hug, a very tight hug and one I don't shy away from. When she finally lets go she just stands there wearing a smile as I leave her alone.

"Do I get a goodbye like that squirt, cause I'm hurt if not". I swing my bag and the lunch into the truck bed as I walk past it and then to Merles complete surprise, I hug him, hard.

I still wish he wouldn't go but he is and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid". His leather vest is cool against my cheek as I wait for him to agree, I'm not moving until he does.

"Scouts honour", I keep my arms wrapped round him but tilt my head back to look up at him.

"You were in the scouts?"

He snorts, "Nope". He's not gonna promise something he knows he might not be able to keep, I can understand that but for once I wish he would just lie. Then I could talk myself into believing him.

"Okay but you better not die". I then release him from my grip.

He smiles an actual smile at me. "I won't die" . He then, at the call of his name, picks up his bag. "See ya later squirt".

I stand and watch Merle climb into the car they're taking with my arms wrapped around myself.

A hand lands on my shoulder followed very quickly by the quick touch of lips against my temple, I'm too worried to be happy about it.

"He'll be fine", the lie I wanted but it doesn't do anything to ease my worry.


	9. Never threaten my family

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking dead or any of its characters.**

**A guest reading this story is leaving reviews solely focused on the clothes my OC wears. That isn't too much of a problem but the latest comment that got left has angered me. It was saying that because she wears dresses and shorts she's more likely to be raped. If you are one of those people that believes that people are attacked and abused because of what they wear then you are not welcome here.  
Right now I've said my piece I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Danny's POV

So we've discovered that if I was in charge we would have gotten so lost. I have absolutely no sense of direction, not even a little bit. He tried to help me with the position of the sun but that only really works if I kind of know what time of day it is, and when it gets dark, well I have absolutely no hope.

We stayed out all night. He spent the majority of yesterday following a deer's trail, and this morning he's adamant we're close. In fact he believes we're so close he's walking with his crossbow up just to be sure he's ready. The entire time I walk behind him really hoping he doesn't trip because that would really hurt, possibly even maim.

He shoots of an arrow, I didn't see anything, and then races off in the direction it went in. We reach where he aimed for and I do a quick 360 of our surroundings. There's nothing here.

"You missed?"

"I didn't fuckin' miss". Well someone seems a little offended by the question. "I've wounded it, should only run for a bit before givin' up. We can catch up". Well okay then. "It's heading off towards camp".

"At least you won't have to carry it far".

He starts walking and I kind of have to do a slight jog to keep up. Someone's in a hurry but I supposes he doesn't want anyone else, or something else, getting to the deer first.

We walk for ages before Daryl suddenly stops in front of me, causing me to nearly bump into him. The reason for his falter becomes clearer as I walk through the brush and step into a clearing. Pretty much half the people from the other group are stood in a circle, and every single one of them has their eyes firmly planted on us.

Daryl suddenly charges forward and it takes me a moment for my eyes to catch up. There's our deer lying dead next to a headless Walker, great, what a waste of a trip.

"Son of a bitch, that's my fuckin' deer. Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy", kick, "disease bearin'", kick, "motherless poxy bastard". Well I guess the contentedness from the trip has warn off and out comes the man who hates the world.

"Calm down son..." I shake my head at Dale. Him getting involved really won't help the situation, instead I grab hold of Daryl's arm, which instantly tenses.

"Leave it, you've got the Squirrels. They will have to do". His glare remains on his face but he gives me the tiniest of nods to tell me he heard me.

With a roll of his shoulders he yanks the bolt out of the deer. When he bends to do that my eyes land on the man stood opposite. I don't know half the people that live here but I know for a fact that I've never seen him before. He's staring at me so I just stare back with my eyebrows raised until a groan catches my attention.

Well that's disgusting. I know that you have to kill the brain otherwise they don't die but I've never actually seen one decapitated and still chomping. Kind of makes my stomach uneasy.

"What the hell". The head stops moving as Daryl sends a bolt through it. "It's gotta be the brain, don't ya'll know nothin'?" Daryl turns to me and tilts his head in the direction of camp. Silently telling me to follow him. I nod because I'm more than happy to leave because this amount of people is making me slightly uncomfortable.

As we walk our way through their camp I notice that all eyes remain on us. Somethings happened and I hope they aren't going to blame us for it.

"Merle, Merle get ya arse out 'ere". Merle doesn't answer but he could be out in the trees doing what he does best.

"Hey!" I glance over my shoulder to see Shane and quite a few other camp members following behind us. "Can you two slow up a bit? I need to talk to ya". I falter in my steps because he never wants to talk to us. Daryl finally realises I've stopped so he turns to see what is going on, we're probably both just has confused as each other.

"It's 'bout Merle". Shane's words cause my breath to catch in my throat and all the worst possible outcomes start flashing through my head. He's dead or he's turned.

"He dead?". Daryl's question makes my stomach drop, I'm not sure I want to hear the answer, I don't think I'm ready.

I take a couple of steps backwards until my back touches Daryl's arm.

"We're not sure". I have never despised Shane as much as I do right now. How can you not know?

"He either is or he ain't". Daryl's mad and this time I will not tell him to calm down because I am pissed to, and I'm up for having him do whatever he wants to do.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it". The new guy comes closer and Daryl's fingers wrap around my wrist. I can't, I already have tears stinging my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I'm surprised Daryl even wants to know because I couldn't care less.

Grimes? I thought he was dead. "Your brother was a danger to us all so I handcuffed him on a roof, to a piece of metal. He's still there".

I can't breath, I lean forwards with my hands against my knees as a few tears slip down my face. How could they, how can you trap a man like that?

An angry cry causes me to straighten up quickly. But I'm two seconds too late. Daryl is charging at the new man and I know what happens next. I move the same time as Shane.

We collide, his entire weight lands on top of me and I cry out as my back arches over the bat on my back.

People start shouting and then he's being yanked away allowing me to roll onto my side. I hurt a lot but if I hadn't have done that there may have been a fight and I'm not sure Daryl would have come out on top.

Daryl's hand on my back helps me sit up, I am going to be sore. Rick comes and squats down before us.

"That was an accident that definitely shouldn't 'ave happened, but maybe now we can have a calm discussions 'bout this". There's a moment of silence where I just sit here glaring at him but Daryl finally nods. "What I did was not on a whim, okay? Ya brother does not work or play well with others". Daryl scoffs but my anger is just getting worse, I can even feel my cheeks heating up.

"It's not Ricks Fault". I crane my neck round to spot T-Dog stepping forward. "I had the key but I dropped it. I dropped it down a drain".

I scoff.

"What a fuckin' load of shit", my fingers twitch as I fight the urge to grab Daryl's arm in case he goes for T-Dog.

"It ain't man. We had to move quick, I tried to help him but I tripped. Maybe this'll make ya feel better. I chained the door so the geeks couldn't get at him". And that makes it better how?

"That's gotta count for somethin'?" I'm not sure what the sound that comes out my mouth is, but it verges on being a growl. I clamber to my feet trying to ignore the pain.

"Are you serious?" I can feel every eye on me as I yank out my bat. "How, how does that count for anything?" I point my bat straight at Rick because this is his fault. "You left him there alone, you! And he's unarmed right? You don't know him, you have no idea what you've done." My voice cracks slightly but I will not cry, "That man has saved my life more times than I can count and you've just left him to die in the most inhumane way possible". I need to leave so I start backing up slowly, "You got your family back but you've just taken ours away". And with that I turn sharply and stalk back to our tent. My hands shaking.

I can hear the footsteps following behind me but I ignore him and keep going until I reach our tent.

I yank off my bag and empty any non-essential stuff out onto the floor. I can feel his eyes on me the entire time but he remains silent, that is until I remove my gun.

"Guess there ain't no point tellin' ya to stay 'ere?"

I finally turn to face him. "No", nothing could keep me here.

He drops his crossbow to the floor and steps closer, his fingers ghost against my arm. "We'll get him back", and I choose to believe him because we have to get him back. There's not another option on the table.

"Okay", I run a hand across my face to get rid of any tears that may have fallen. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as ya ready to go".

"I'm ready". I roll my shoulders which causes pain to shoot through, I can't control the wince. It's definitely going to bruise.

Daryl scowls but he pretends to not have seen it because now is not the time.

"Let me just get changed and I'll meet you".

He hesitates. Is he expecting me to say something else. I don't have anything else to say and I especially don't want to talk about what happened.

...

I make my way over to the others who are still hanging around the RV.

It looks like I've entered during an argument.

"So you, Daryl and Danny. That's your big plan?" I guess I missed something and whatever it is Shane's pissed about it. I step up behind Daryl, who's sat in a camping chair, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"And me, I'm coming". Glenn looks directly at me as he makes the announcement, he even gives me the tiniest of smiles but I can't return it. Not yet, he was one of the ones that left my family for dead. "I know the way. I can get us all in and out". But it seems he's trying to make up for it; And if we get Merle back I know I will forgive him, he's my friend.

Shane huffs and starts pacing right in front of us. "That's just great. Ya riskin' four lives". Nobody is risking our lives, we'd be going with or without their help.

"Five", I'm very surprised at T-Dog for his offer, it's no secret to anyone about Merle's distaste for the man; And there's not a chance that Merle would want to see him when we get to that roof top.

Daryl scoffs and stabs a bolt into the ground. "My day just keeps gettin' better and better, don't it? Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand, you don't speak my language".

I've had enough, are they really going to just stand here arguing over who's going and who isn't. We don't have time for this. I walk away and over to the line of vehicles. I'm not sure which one we're taking but I know it won't be Daryl's.

"Danny, Danny wait up". I slowly turn around already knowing who it is. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, no matter how pissed I am at the people for abandoning Merle I also have to realise they are also offering to help; So I let Glenn gets close enough that I don't have to shout.

"Thank you", well that surprised him. "Look I know you don't want to go back, especially because it's Merle but I really appreciate you offering to help".

"It's the least we, I can do. I don't want you to think that we don't feel bad because we do. I want to make it right".

"I'll get over it once we get him back, but I'm not there yet".

He nods, "I get it. I am sorry". I finally offer him the tiniest of smiles and it seems he takes that as a win as he grins back. "We're taking the van", he then starts walking over to it with me in tow.

My arm is suddenly yanked on forcing me to turn and then arms are wrapping around me and all I can see is blonde. Before I've even registered that Amy is hugging me she's already stepping back.

"Please come back".

My heart swells a little, "I will".

...

As the van comes to a stop my heartbeat picks up. I am terrified on what we may find.

Glenn turns in his seat and addresses everyone but he locks his eyes on me."We walk from here". I take a deep breath and get to my feet, before I take a step Daryl stops me with a hand on my stomach.

"You alrigh'?" No, I'm really not. "Talk to me".

"The closer we get the more nervous I become. I'm terrified on what we might find".

His hands slides round to rest against my side and he leans down and presses his lips to my forehead. After a slight linger he pulls back although he leaves a tingling sensation on the spot his lips touched.

"We'll get him back alive".

I give him the tiniest of nods and then he's moving to the van door.

I jump down beside him and then we have to jog to catch up with the others. We finally meet up with them as they reach a wire fence. Glenn pulls the wire back and gestures for me to go first. Once we're all through Glenn starts leading the way.

"Merle first or guns?" How can Rick even ask that question, a man's life is at stake here. Actually you know what I get it. He doesn't care about the man they left behind he's only here because he thinks he's a good man but if he was truly a good man he wouldn't have left Merle in the first place. He's also out here for his own gain, he just wants his guns back.

Daryl spins angrily to face Rick. "We ain't even 'avin' this conversation". But Rick ignores him causing Daryl's hands to turn into white knuckled fists. I catch his eye and give him the tiniest of shakes. He's gotta behave as we have no idea where Merle is.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back". My shoulders sag in relief as Glenn makes the correct call.

We move down the empty streets in single file. Glenn taking the lead followed very closely by the Sheriff. I'm a few feet behind with Daryl and then we have T-Dog bringing up the rear, however Daryl keeps checking behind him which means he doesn't really trust T being there.

Two streets later and we finally encounter our first walkers that could pose a real threat. We stand up against the corner of the building waiting as Rick assesses the road ahead.

I flex my fingers around the handle of my bat, I'm ready to use it at a moments notice.

Rick tilts his head to the side, indicating that we're on the move again. As we turn the corner we all jog along the side of the building, keeping low to let the parked cars hide us. There are a lot of walkers on the other side of those cars, one wrong move and we could be trapped.

We pass a crashed lorry when a Walker stumbles out of a doorway. My reactions are fast. I manage to bash it's skull in with one fell swoop, before it can make too much of a noise. We all freeze, slightly worried that we may have given away our position.

My ankle is pulled out from underneath me. I bite my tongue to stop the yelp from escaping as I drop down to one knee. Daryl is quick on his mark as he stabs his knife into the walkers skull. I wasn't even a little bit prepared for a walker to appear from underneath a vehicle. My cheeks are warming at the stupidity of my actions.

Daryl's hand on my elbow makes me stand back up. I look down at my leg but other than a graze it's fine. Really glad it's not bleeding as there's nothing like ringing the dinner bell. I look up at Daryl and mouth that I'm sorry but his only response is a squeeze of my elbow, I hope that's not disappointment I see on his face.

We start moving again but it doesn't escape my notice that Daryl is now jogging along side me.

It isn't too long before we reach the department store doors, and thankfully it's without another incident. We hurry inside as we need to get off the street but we all go in with weapons raised as we have no idea what could be still inside.

I try not to make a noise but the glass crunching under my feet makes it impossible. A whistle from Rick alerts us to the presence of a walker as she emerges out from between the racks. She hasn't spotted us yet but that soon changes as Daryl moves forwards for the kill.

Daryl seems willing to follow instructions in here, because he must know just as much as I do that this is an enclosed space that could still be full of walkers. We have to work as a team. He's put aside his hatred for Rick, for now.

We race up these stairs, it takes for what seems like forever, but we finally reach the top. Low and behold the lock and the door are still intact, just like T-Dog promised. I lean against the banister silently praying for good news to be on the other side of that door.

T comes through, bolt cutters in hand. As soon as I hear that lock snap Daryl is kicking open that door and is charging through it. I can hear him shouting Merle's name.

Nobody follows after him, they just stand there looking at me. They're allowing me to go first.

I catch up with Daryl as he jumps off the metal walkway. I scan the entire roof top as I follow him but I see nothing. We're did they leave him?

"No! No!" Daryl starts crying out, the sound sending fear straight through me. I step off the walkway and my entire world comes crashing down.

I can hear the sound of people talking, I can see Daryl flailing his arms around and I can see his mouth moving but I can't understand anything. My ears are ringing and my head is swimming.

My legs give out beneath me as I start sobbing, no longer able to hold it in.

This... This can't be happening.

I can feel the arms as they attempt to catch me but in the end they allow me to sag to the floor. I clamp my hand over my mouth and scream into it. He's gone, how can he be gone? How can the only thing left of him be his hand? He cut off his own hand because he thought he was alone.

Despite the tears I leap to my feet as pure rage takes over every inch of my body.

"You... This is your fault", I shout at the man who made all this happen. Daryl growls and aims his crossbow straight at T-Dogs head, and within a blink of an eye the Sheriff has his aimed at Daryl; And mines aimed straight at the back of the Sheriffs head, cocked and ready.

"Go on, do it. I will take you away from your family just as quickly". My voice is low, steady. I haven't been more serious about anything in my life. "You do not threaten my family". Rick lowers his gun slightly but we will remain in this standoff until Daryl decides what he wants to do.

I glance over Ricks shoulder and look straight at Daryl, his eyes lock onto mine and I can see the shine of un-shed tears; but then he blinks and they're gone.

He lowers his bow but I wait until the deputy has his completely down before I put my safety back on.

"Come 'ere". The sound of Daryl's voice has my tears threatening to flow again, but I blink them away. We have compose ourselves, myself. We have a man to find. Daryl pulls me closer by my wrist and spins me around. "You got a rag in 'ere". I shrug, not fully trusting my voice not to break.

When he stops going through my bag I turn back around. He's found one but I really hope he's not doing what I think he's doing. When he gets to his knees and lays the rag out on the floor I avert my eyes. I can't watch him touch the hand, not yet.

I keep staring up at the sky until Daryl blocks my view. "We'll find him". He's not just trying to assure me, no, right now he's trying to talk himself into believing those words.

"I know".

**I wasn't planning on this being so short but I'm a full timer and I've struggled this week with free time.**

**I'll update the next chapter sooner than the usual week.**


	10. Hi Danny, Just don't look down

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

The blood trail stops at the third floor fire doors. It gives me slight hope that he's still inside this building, otherwise why wouldn't he have just kept going down.

Daryl makes a noise at me and tilts his head at the door. I know the drill, I open he aims. I grip the handle and look up at him waiting for him to give the nod. As soon as he does I push it open, letting it bounce back off the wall. We wait and we listen for any sound that could mean there's something in here, but nothing. Daryl steps into the room crossbow raised and I follow right behind with my fingers wrapped around my bat, I'm ready to use it at a moments notice.

I don't worry about what the rest are doing because I have Daryl's back and he's got my front, and that's all we need.

We're sweeping this floor, thoroughly. Merle could be anywhere here passed out or just hiding and we need to make sure we don't miss him. Daryl splits off and walks into another room and very quickly his exit is followed by a growl and then a thud.

We enter through another doorway and stop. Laying on the ground is two Walkers with their skulls bashed in. The blood is still oozing meaning this happened pretty recently. That is a good sign.

Daryl reloads his crossbow, "had enough in him to take out these two sons of bitches, one handed". He glances at me over his shoulder with the tiniest of lip twitches, "toughest arsehole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer and he'd crap out nails". He's actually making a joke meaning he has complete faith that we are going to find his brother and that settles any doubt I had.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, not matter how tough they are". Wow, what a Debbie downer that Sheriff can be. We have to keep hope alive otherwise what's the point.

I shoulder barge past him, "Thanks a lot".

I make my way over to the last door left on this floor that we haven't checked. As I get closer the stench of something awful floods into my nose. Somethings burning.

Daryl pokes his head through the open doorway, I copy him using my hand on his back as support.

"Merle". Wasn't expecting him to shout, makes me automatically tense up.

The Sheriff comes hurrying over , shushing us. "We're not alone. Remember?"

I scoff, "If anything else was here we'd have seen it by now."

We all move into the room, that bad smell getting worse. It's not hard to pinpoint where it's coming from, the stove which still has one of it's gas rings burning. Blood covers the surface and Merle's belt lays beside it. It's not difficult to work out what he's done. It makes my stomach roll at the thought of the pain he's having to go through.

Glenn's chins appears over my shoulder. "What is that burnt stuff?"

"Skin, he cauterised the stump". Even though I already know that, actually hearing Sheriff a-hole say it causes bile to rise up my throat.

I shrug away from Glenn and go and sit down in one of the chairs. I yank off my bag and pull out the only water bottle I managed to bring. I only take a small swig as who knows how long this has to last us, I take just enough to get rid of the taste in my mouth.

I watch as something flashes over Daryl's face and then he's stalking over to the window. "Shit, didn't stop him from bustin' out of this death trap".

No! He left. I race to the window and peer out with some sort of stupid hope that I'll see him out there.

Glenn's head joins me, "He left the building, why would he do that?"

Seriously, he has got to be kidding. I move away from him with my arms defensively crossed in front of me.

"Because he thinks he's been abandoned. Or have you forgotten that you all carelessly left him behind like a piece of trash?" I barely manage to keep my voice steady because all I want to do is shout at them so they never forget that this is their fault.

"Yeah, he's doin' what he's gotta do, survivin'". I know Daryl's right and that Merle thinks he's been left so is doing anything he can do, but I really wish that for once Merle didn't have the survival instinct.

T-Dog steps closer, "You call that survivin'?" His voice never rises above a whisper, "Just wandering the streets, maybe passing out. What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than bein' handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks". With each word Daryl's temper is rising. He suddenly steps up to the Sheriff, barely a hands width between them. "Ya'll couldn't kill him, ain't so worried 'bout some dumb dead bastards".

No matter my dislike for the Sheriff I do have to give him some credit, he does not back down. "How 'bout a thousand dumb dead bastards, a different story?". Is he trying to deflate all of our hopes of ever finding Merle again, has he always been such a pessimist?

"Why don't ya take a tally? Do what ya want, I'm gonna go get him". Daryl's done but as he goes to storm away the reckless Sheriff places his hand against Daryl's chest and pushes him backwards. What an idiot.

"Keep ya hands..."

"Stop", I interrupt Daryl mid shout. I have no idea where this will lead and we can't afford a fight right now. "Things have changed, no matter how much I hate it we do actually need them now that Merle's mobile". I turn, my back skimming against Daryl's back as I glare up at Sheriff man. "And you, you've done nothing but cock up since you arrived in this city. I think it's about time you stop acting like you know what you're doing". I shrug, "If you can't then by all means leave and we'll do this alone".

"If you guys can keep a level head then we can help search a few blocks around, he can't get that far with that injury". A comprise from the Sheriff I'm willing to agree to.

Silence.

"I can do that". I breathe out in relief, for a second there I thought Daryl was gonna tell him where he can stuff his help.

T-Dog groans "Right I guess I can do that but only if we get those guns first. I ain't strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions".

"I have an idea". Glenn stands there with his hand in the air, fidgeting on the spot.

Sheriff man steps away, "Okay lets find somewhere to rest and then you can tell us what you've got". The three of them walk back out the kitchen. I get the relocation, this room smells so bad.

Now it's just the two of us left. Daryl points at the door they've just disappeared through. "I hate that fuckin' prick".

When he looks back down at me I realise how close I'm still stood. I shouldn't, now isn't the time but we're about to do some pretty dumb things and who knows when or if this will ever happen again; Plus Daryl doesn't seem to be able to make a move.`

I move up onto my tip toes and press my lips against his. He reacts so much quicker than last time, and it's more heated than last time. His hands wrap around my body as he shoves me up against something solid, leaving my toes barely skimming the floor.

Sooner than I'd like my boots are firmly back on the floor and as I'm trying to catch my breath back he mumbles, "We should go". He then pulls me along by my wrist as we go in search of the other three.

As we step through the door the first thing I notice is the chalk drawing Glenn's made on the floor. He really knows this city.

I hoist myself up onto a Desk as Daryl leans up against it.

Glenn clears his throat, "one of us needs to make a run for the guns. It'll be easier than all of us doing it, it'll make it harder for the geeks to notice." He squats down to the floor. "I'll go, I'm the fastest".

"I can go". I'm offering before I've even thought it through. Daryl tenses beside me.

"You're the fastest but you don't know where the guns are." And that's why I should think before I speak, because Glenn's right. I may be the fastest but that's no good if I don't actually know where I'm going.

"Ya not doin' this alone". The Sheriff then kneels down beside Glenn to get a closer look at his map, probably trying to think of a different idea.

"Even I think it's a bad idea, and I don't like ya much". I pinch Daryl's arm, he's gotta give Glenn a break at some point. Yeah I'm worried about Glenn doing this alone but it's not a bad idea.

"It's a good idea, if you just hear me out." Glenn stares at the Sheriff expectantly, he's waiting for approval to actually keep going. The good ole Sheriff finally nods. "If we go out in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move faster". He pauses and looks around the room before his eyes stop on me. "Can you pass me that, please?" I look down at the desk to see a fold back clip sat there, I point at it, he nods so I chuck it to him.

"Thanks". He places the clip on the floor in the middle of his map. "That's the tank, five blocks from where we are know". He scrunches up a piece of paper and then also places that on his map. "That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, Danny and I will go".

"Why us?" Even Daryl's surprised. Surely he'd rather take someone he actually likes, I.E. Sheriff man.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun and we could do with another runner just in case". Daryl just inclines his head, acknowledging that he understands. Daryl then surprises me by placing his hand on my knee where he lets it rest.

"While these two wait in the alley, I run up the street and grab the bag". Glenn seems pretty pleased with himself and I haven't really got a problem with it either.

"Ya got us elsewhere?" Glenn nods his head at the Sheriff and leans forward and places a finger against his map.

"You and T right, you'll be in this alley here". Well now I'm slightly confused.

"Two blocks away. Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens I won't go back to them, I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards we'll all meet back here".

I'm all for this plan and I'm ready to go. The quicker we get those guns the quicker we can go out and look for Merle.

Daryl leans forward and looks down at the map on the floor before turning his scowl onto Glenn. "Hey kid, what'd ya do 'fore all this?"

Glenn raises his eyebrows and looks around all confused. "Delivered pizzas, why?" I know I shouldn't but the laugh comes out before I can stop it. Glenn just keeps staring in confusion. "What?" I just shake my head and jump off the desk. Seems this world is Glenn's time to flourish.

...

We left the good old Sheriff and T-Dog in the small office as they are going to make their way to their position through a different route. Daryl allows Glenn to lead the way back through the buildings and up onto a roof that's above our alley.

All three of us are stood looking down the very tall building and it's extremely long ladder. I really don't want to go down it.

"Right let's go". Glenn grabs the top rungs.

"So" Glenn pauses to look at me, "Hi, you don't know me but I'm Danny and I'm afraid of heights".

"Hi Danny, just don't look down". Glenn then disappears over the edge and starts his descent down.

I glare up at Daryl, "Well that was helpful".

He rolls his eyes. "You'll be fine, I'll go in front". He then gives my hand a quick squeeze before climbing over the edge. I lean over to look at him as he climbs down a couple of rungs.

"Thank goodness I'm not wearing a dress". I actually put a pair of long shorts and a shirt on before we left.

Daryl winks, he actually winks. "Get on".

I take a very deep breath in before finally managing to climb on. We slowly start to make our way down, the entire time I keep my eyes facing forwards, refusing to look down at the hundred foot drop.

After what feels like forever I hear the sound of boots hitting pavement. Hands grip my waist and they lower me to the floor. I am not looking forward to the journey back up.

The three of us run hunched over to the end of the alley before hiding behind a dumpster at the end. There are loads of Walkers just on the other side of the wire fence. I really hope this plan works.

Glenn removes his outer shirt and when he hands it to me I can see the nervousness written all over his face. Guess it's one thing talking about the plan and another actually going through with it.

"Ya've got some balls for a China man". I roll my eyes at Daryl and send my elbow into his side. He just looks down at me with his eyebrows raised like he really doesn't know what he's just said.

"I'm Korean actually". Glenn throws me one last parting smile before making a run for it. Daryl mumbles a barely audible 'whatever' before pulling me down into a crouch.

Out on the street I can see when a few Walkers have spotted Glenn because they start stumbling after him. I hope to god he gives up if it gets way too dangerous. Daryl's hand lands on one of mine which alerts me to the fact that I have balled them into white knuckled fists. He pries one open and then to my utter surprise entwines our fingers together.

"He'll be fine. Kids tougher than he looks". Even though Daryl really couldn't care less about Glenn it's nice to know that he recognises my feelings towards him and is trying to make me feel better. Even if he doesn't mean it.

We hear the footsteps at the same time and it causes us to both flatten ourselves against the dumpster. The steps are too even to be that of a Walker, it could be one of the other two but surely they would have announced themselves in some way to avoid being shot.

Daryl slowly rises to his feet while gesturing for me to stay down. I pull out my gun as he disappears around the dumpster with his crossbow raised.

"Whoa, don't shoot me. What do ya want?" I definitely don't know that voice. I peer around the edge of the bin to find a guy, probably only a few years older than me standing there with his hands slightly raised.

"I'm lookin' for my brother. He's hurt real bad, ya seen him?" Daryl still has his crossbow raised and is slowly moving closer to the stranger. He's freaking the guy out even I can see that from here.

The stranger suddenly starts shouting words out in Spanish that neither Daryl nor I will ever understand. I jump to my feet, gun up.

"Daryl!" I say it as a warning because if the boy keeps shouting like that then we are going to be in so much trouble.

"Shut up. Ya'll bring the geeks down on us". The boy ignores him so Daryl charges forward and whacks him on the head with his bow. Probably not the right decision but it's the only option we really have. Daryl then attempts to cover the boys mouth but it seems nothing is going to stop him from screaming his head off. I race to their sides but there's nothing I can think of that will help other than completely knocking the kid out cold.

More running feet and then two more guys appear in the alley. They stop dead when I spin on them, gun raised. Daryl remains trying to keep the kid down on the floor.

"Let him go". I ignore them and just keep staring, if they come at us I will not hesitate in putting a bullet in their legs.

Glenn runs into the alley, only just managing to not run into them. The bigger of the two men looks over his shoulder.

"That's it, that's the bag". Together they bum rush him to the ground but before they can grab the guns an arrow whizzes past and impedes itself into one of their butts.

"Glenn". I move forwards and fire off a shot at the ground beside the gun bag, stopping the other guy from grabbing it. Instead they start dragging Glenn out the alley. I reach the street just as their car door shuts, then they're wheel spinning out of here.

Daryl slams into the gate beside me but it's too late, we can't follow them, our shouting has brought the Walkers down on us. Daryl pulls the gate shut just as the firsts one slam into it.

I should have shot them but I couldn't, Glenn was too close.

"I'll kick ya nuts up in ya throat". Daryl's threat has me turning to see what is happening. The Sheriff is blocking Daryl from attacking the kid and said kid is being forced up against a wall by T-Dog. "They took Glenn, that little bastard and his little bastard homie friends". Daryl starts pacing as I walk towards him.

I step in front of Daryl putting an extra barrier between him and the boy. I'm up for him doing what he wants but right now that kid is the only one here who knows where Glenn is.

...

It took some persuading which included a thrown severed hand and a threat from Daryl to get the boy to tell us where we needed to go.

He led us to an old looking warehouse. He said it was the only way in.

We crouch down behind a wall as our Sheriff starts going through the guns. "The three of us will go in with the boy", Officer G looks at Daryl and I. "We'll make the trade. T-Dog I want ya up on that roof over there". He points off towards the left side of the abandoned building before pulling out a sniper rifle. "With this".

"Danny can do that". I cough as I swallow wrong. "Merle's been teachin' her and she's pretty fuckin' good". Well I really appreciate the compliment.

The Sheriff looks from Daryl to me. "You sure?"

I shrug, I mean I guess I can. I just wasn't going to offer because this is the Sheriffs plan to get Glenn back and I don't want to mess it up. "Yeah". I then wrap my hands around the weapon that he holds out for me. It's a little bigger and heavier than Merle's but I've got this.

I go to walk away but my fingers wrap around my wrist, Daryl doesn't let go as I face him. "Be careful. Ya need anything ya fire a shot off and I'll come runnin'".

"I'll be okay". And I will be okay, I know how to handle myself enough to get out of a sticky situation. I have my gun and my bat, and I'm good at using both. His fingers skim up my arm sending shivers through me, even in this heat. "It's you that needs to be careful. Don't get shot". His fingers keep moving upwards, up my neck until they stop at my chin.

Not gonna lie, I was hoping for a kiss but instead he gives it the gentlest of squeezes before stepping back.

I run around the edge of the building until I come across something I can use to climb up, even with the help I'm not a hundred percent sure I can reach the roof top. I shove the rifle up over the edge and use all my arm strength to haul myself up. It's a struggle but I'm completely surprised with how much arm strength I actually have. Thought I was a weakling all my life.

I lie on my front and crawl forwards before resting the rifle against a loose brick. I peer through the sight just as the rest of the guys climb through one of the rundown windows.

They only make it halfway across before the big warehouse doors slide open. I aim my rifle towards them. Are you kidding me? Daryl and the guys are way outnumbered. The only plus is there doesn't seem to be that many guns in there. They're mostly armed with bats and crowbars.

Who I assume is the leader steps forwards so I instantly aim at him.

It's a tense five minutes while I just lie here watching them converse. Suddenly the Sheriff looks up at me which causes the possible man in charge to slowly turn his head in my direction. I kind of have to fight the urge to give the man a slight finger waggle of a wave, probably isn't the best time to antagonise him, he still has Glenn hidden somewhere.

Well had him hidden somewhere. My stomach drops as I follow what everyone is looking up at. Glenn, bound and hooded, is being forced to stand on the roof of the building. He's right on the edge, all they'd have to do is nudge and he'd come crashing down.  
Why aren't they making the trade, we have one of theirs. Surely it's even.

Our foursome slowly starts retreating. I keep my gun aimed until they are out of sight, and relatively safer, before I get out of here myself.

I race around the corner to find them waiting for me.

"What the hell was that? Why do they still have Glenn?" The Sheriff nervously shushes me, "No. You said they would trade".

"Lets do this somewhere not in the open". I go to argue with the man but I catch Daryl's eyes over the Sheriffs shoulder and he's gently shaking his head. Okay fine, I can wait.

Our resident Officer leads us to a new office room, a closer one. We quickly scope it out to make sure it's empty before getting into the problems we are now facing.

The Sheriff drops the bag of guns onto the table. "They want Miguel and the bag of guns for Glenn. We either hand them both over or we're to come back locked and loaded".

Daryl moves over to the table, although I think it's also because he's closer to Miguel in case the kid tries to do something. "Those guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect ya family or put food on the table. Ya willin' to give that up for some kid?"

T-Dog sighs from his seated position, "If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree. You think that Vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

I'm not hearing this right, I can't be. "You guys can't be serious. We're out here looking for a man you all left behind. You realised your mistakes and came back to help so are you really talking about doing the same thing again? It's Glenn. He's my friend I can't leave him without evening trying first".

"What life I have, I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot in a tank. He could've walked away but he didn't. Neither will I". Okay the Sheriff and I, not great odds but we can try our best.

"So ya gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl starts pacing in the limited space.

"I didn't say that. Look, if any of ya don't wanna do this then head back to camp." The Officer already knows I'm in and without sounding like a know it all, I know that if I stay then Daryl will more than likely stay to. It's just down to T.

"And tell your family what". And there's T-Dogs answer, even if it is very reluctantly given. Daryl gives his by reaching over and grabbing a gun out of the bag.

Miguel leaps to his feet. "Come on, this is nuts". Daryl spins to face the boy and points, like he's doing it to a disobedient dog. It works because Miguel slides back down to the floor.

The Sheriff holds out a shotgun for me to take. "I'll use mine. I've never used one of those. Just this", I wiggle my handgun gently. "and this". I place the rifle I had on the table, it'll be no good for what I'm assuming we're about to do. He looks like he wants to argue but he decides against it. He won't win, I know the gun he offered will be better but if I can't use it then I'm just going to end up doing more harm than good. It's best to just stick with what I know.

Ten minutes later and we're all loaded up and ready to go. Daryl and I are the last to leave the room and as we walk out the door his hand grips gently onto the back of my neck.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready".

...

We arrive at the same little window but this time Miguel is bound and gagged. I don't completely agree with it but we need them to know we're serious.

Miguel is forced to go first followed very quickly by Daryl who keeps his gun trained on him the entire time. I'm fairly certain if Miguel was actually going to do something he'd have done it by now.

We walk as one as the big doors slide open, allowing us to move inside. We keep our weapons raised as we move further into the room. We're now completely surrounded by the gang. My hearts beating a mile a minute and my palms are sweating so bad.

The ground parts as the leader walks through, T-Dog told me his name was Guillermo, I think.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag".

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I made that clear". Before G can make a comeback at our Officers pretty decent comeback, the man Daryl shot comes limping forward with his gun aimed straight at us.

"Lets just shoot these fools right now, unload on their arses". G stops the man by sticking an arm out.

G then takes the tiniest step closer to the Sheriff. "I don't think you fully understand the gravity of the situation".

Our Sheriff sighs before slipping a knife out of his pocket and cutting Miguel's restraints. He then pushes the kid away. "No, it's pretty clear. You have your boy, I want mine".

G quickly asks if Miguel's okay before shoving him behind where I watch Miguel get ushered out of view.

Guillermo takes another step forward, this one so much bigger than the last. "I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it as to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearin's fine. You said come locked and loaded". As one we all cock and aim our guns, it causes those who have guns in the other group to do the same. "Okay then, we're here".

Nothing follows except silences. It seems every ones afraid to make the first move, nobody wants to be the first to shoot.

"Felipe, Felipe!". My head snaps to the voice of a women. What appears around the corner isn't what I was expecting. In fact it would have been the last thing I expected. A little old lady is working her way through the crowd.

The Sheriffs stances falters and his guns lowers but he quickly manages to get a hold of himself.

...

Before I know we're being led into a securely boarded up nursing home. A twist I wasn't expecting. The lady diffused a situation she knew nothing about, she's actually taking us to Glenn right now.

I stare into an open doorway where a man sits helping a frail women out of her chair. My heart constricts at the sight. The world has ended and they're all still willing to help those weaker than themselves. I move down the hall and peer into another room. A small frail woman is sitting in a chair reading a book. She looks up as I pause. Her emotionless face breaks out into a beautiful smile. She raises her hand and waves at me, I manage to give her a small smile and wave in return before there's a tug on my wrist.

It's Daryl urging me to follow him.

We emerge out into a massive communal room full of people sat around tables, each doing their own things such as playing cards and chequers. The main focus of the room is the crowd that has gathered around a man who is struggling to breath. I scan the crowd and that's when I spot him.

He's just stood there looking on in concern at the man who is now using an inhaler. He really doesn't look like he's being held against his will.

Glenn spots me just as I reach his side, I slam into him, forcing him into a tight gripped hug.

"You scared the life out of me".

Glenn wraps his arms around me and mumbles a sorry into my hair.

"I thought you were being eaten by dog's man". At T-Dogs claim Glenn looks behind him. I peer round him and actually kind of see the funny side. They are three of the tiniest dogs, huddled in there bed yapping at us.

I step back and punch him on the arm, not hard enough to hurt but enough that he puts his hand over the spot. "If you ever do something like this again I will leave you".

Glenn laughs and shoves me in the shoulder. "You'd miss me".

He's right, of course he is. There isn't many people left that I trust but he just has to be one of them.

...

I am thankful that the Sheriff handed over some of his guns, I even gave up the rifle. What these guys are doing is one of the most amazing things I've heard in a long time. They didn't have to do this. They could have saved themselves, instead they are willing to risk their lives day and night to make sure this place is safe.

We're currently back at the office to collect Glenn's things and I am angry. Angry beyond belief. Not just at the Sheriff but at Daryl to. They've given up.

"We can't leave." Everyone, except Daryl, refuses to look at me. If they are all too ashamed to look at me then surely it shows that this isn't the right thing to do.

Daryl sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He casts a look at everyone else before stepping close. "It'll be dark soon and we lost his trail, there ain't nothin' to follow. He could be anywhere".

My eyes sting as I try and stop the tears from falling. "He's hurt, we can't".

"We will come back, for as long as it takes. Everyday." He grabs the belt loop on my shorts and tugs me closer, forcing me into a hug I never expected, especially in front of people. "But we just can't stay here at night. I promise we'll find him".

He's right, he's always right. It's his brother, he wants to find him just as much, if not more, than I do. He's just trying to do it the safest way possible. I nod, to let him know I understand.

I don't let the tears fall, but I don't step back from him until there's no sign of them left in my eyes.

Two seconds later and we're leaving. Glenn leads the way and I've taken up position at the back. Every few feet I glance over my shoulder. Hoping and praying that Merle will just miraculously appear. But it's all wishful thinking because before too long we're climbing through the fence back onto the rail line.

Daryl can't seem to let the gun situation go. He's not happy the Sheriff gave some to the nursing home. But this is the one time I will wholeheartedly disagree with him.

We walk around the side of a train car but the sight before us has all four of us baffled enough to actually stop walking.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asks the question we already know the answer to.

Merle.


	11. You're awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Well this is and enitire week late, was not my intention. I apologise.**

By the time we make it onto the road that leads to the quarry we've lost all daylight. I could have gotten here so much quicker but I figured it'd be rude if I left them behind. We're all knackered and all I want to do it is collapse onto my bed and possibly sleep the entirety of tomorrow away.

The sound of piercing screams breaks through the silence. My steps falter slightly as my mind comes to terms with what the screams mean. When my mind finally catches up I take off running, leaving the rest of them behind.

I pull out my bat and gun, not knowing which one I'll actually need. I emerge through the treeline and the sight before me causes my heart to sink.

Its chaos, there are dead people and Walkers everywhere.

I swing my bat at a Walker who comes at me. Its head caves in but I'm moving away from it before it's even hit the floor. I shoot the next one in the head as its eating one of the campers.

There's a scream to my left. A women has just been tackled to the floor. I race towards her and come to a sliding stop, dropping my gun and pulling a tent peg out of the ground as I go. I whack it in the side with my bat before jumping on top of it and plunging the peg straight through its forehead.

I drop to my knees beside the woman, I don't know her name but I've seen her doing laundry a few times. There's nothing I can do, she's losing too much blood through the bite on her neck. I place her head against my knees. She doesn't attempt to talk and neither do I, I wouldn't know what to say. She knows its the end. I take her hand as her breathing becomes sparse. Her eyes slowly slide shut and then she's gone. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I won't cry because I can't let every death get to me, otherwise it'll be the death of me.

I leave her where she died and scan the surroundings. The shooting and screaming has stopped. All that's left is the sound of crying.

There's a growl behind me, I spin ready to shoot but when I face it doesn't move; Until it suddenly falls to the side.

My heart stutters as I look at my saviour.

"Hey ya sweet cheeks". He's unsteady on his feet but he's here, he's alive.

"Merle!"

He smiles weakly at me, a pained smile; And then I remember what happened up on that roof. I lower my eyes to the arm he has cradled against his chest. He has a bloodied rag wrapped around the end of his right arm. He takes an unsteady step forward but his smiles falters and then he's dropping to his knees.

I drop my weapons and hurry to his side, I manage to catch him before he completely keels over. His eyes start to flutter as he struggles to keep them open.

"Daryl!" I shout his name but I can't see him anywhere. I place my palm against Merle's cheek. "Merle, come on. Look at me". He doesn't listen. "Daryl!" This time it's more of a scream. I don't know what to do, I can't move him alone, especially with him barely conscious.

I keep looking around but there's still no sign of Daryl. He must be by the RV. I never made it that far, it's not even in my line of sight.

Merle's eyes snap open and he locks onto something. I follow his line of sight to find a lone female walker crawling out of some poor souls tent. My hand flies to my hip where I pull out my knife. Merle tries to take his own weight but he's clearly struggling. I don't want to leave him but I have to deal with her.

I stand over Merle, afraid to move to far away, and let her come to me. She takes her time.

An arrow is suddenly embedded into her skull and she collapses to the floor. Daryl's here.

Unlike me, he doesn't hesitate at the sight of his brother. He comes straight to his aid. He roughly shoves his crossbow into my hands and then takes Merle's good arm and wraps it around his shoulders.

"We gotta get him to the RV". He hauls Merle to his feet and then looks back at me. "I need ya to grab Merle's bag and the first aid kit". I hand him back his bow, "Be careful".

After I scoop up my own weapons I race to our tent. It takes me a couple of tries to get the tent unzipped because my hands are shaking way too much.

As soon as I've grabbed the two bags I'm running, as fast as I can, towards the RV. I get there just as everyone realises who Daryl's half carrying, half dragging, towards them.

The Sheriff and Dale react just like Daryl, without hesitation. Dale ushers them both into the RV followed closely by the officer. I just stand here, I'm not sure what I need to do.

Is there anything I can do?

I slowly move towards the door but the heart-breaking sound of a women crying out makes me pause. I look down to my left and the sight causes bile to rise up into my throat; And this time I can't stop it. I unload the contents of my stomach onto the floor, not much coming up as I haven't eaten all day.

She's dead. Why her?

She was my friend, a friend I managed to find at the end of the world. She was so kind, innocent and cared about everyone no matter who you were. Amy is one of only four people I have left in my life that I care about, had left in my life.

I use the side of the RV to keep my balance as my legs start to feel weak.

A hand grips onto shoulder breaking me out of my staring of the poor girl on the ground. I turn to look up at Daryl, he's looking over me at Amy and then suddenly he's pulling me into his chest by a hand on the back of my head. As soon as my cheek touches his chest my resolve crumbles. Today has been too much. I grip the back of his top as tears slide down my cheeks.

"Come with me". He whispers into the top of my head. He doesn't let me out of the hug as he somehow walks me up the RV steps.

He forces me down into a seat and then crouches before me. "I'm sorry". He runs a hand over his face. "I know she was your friend".

I nod, tears still dripping off my cheeks. She was and I know he didn't care for her in the slightest but he's trying, for me.

I aggressively wipe my hands across my face to wipe away the tears and take a snuffly deep breath in. I look down towards the back of the RV where I can see Merle's feet on the end of the bed.

"How is he?"

His hand rests across the top of my bare leg, legs that I have just now realised are covered in blood.

"If we can keep it clean and infection free, he'll be okay". He glances down the camper and then straight back at me. "Ya want to see him?"

I nod because if I talk and my voice falters then I'm not sure I won't cry again. He grips my hand and leads me towards the bed where the Sheriff and Dale are working on a nearly passed out Merle, however they do vacate the room pretty clearly when Daryl glares at them.

I stare down at Merle. Even with all the sunburn he's pale, paler than he should ever be. His body is covered in sweat but he's still shivering slightly. His arm is wrapped up in gauze, it's not a good job but they've probably only done it to catch the blood.

Daryl pulls some pills out of Merle's bag and then taps him on the cheek until Merle finally opens his eyes. "Give him the water".

I look around for the glass, when I find it Daryl helps Merle lift his head while I help him drink. He only takes enough to wash the pills down with.

I sit on the edge of his bed and look across at Daryl who is sat on the other bed.

"He cut off his hand". The statement has Daryl frowning at me. "What are we going to do now? Cause I mean we can't stay here, not after what's just happened but can we leave this group? Merle can't survive out there with just the two of us. Not until he's healed at least".

I guess Daryl wasn't expecting that little outburst because he hesitates.

"I don't know, I haven't got a fuckin' clue what we're supposed to do now". He's not angry he's just as confused as I am. "Guess we wait 'til mornin'. Ain't much we can do now".

He's right, again. It's dark and with what's just happened it's better if we all stay close until daylight. We also just need to focus on Merle, he's what's important right now.

...

I groan as I wake up, I am seriously uncomfortable. I slept on the floor leaning up against Merle's bed. I didn't mean to but the kids came in to go to bed and it got dark and quiet and I must have just dozed off.

"'Bout time ya woke up squirt". Merle's voices has me up on my feet in an instant. He's sat up, picking at the window edge with his knife.

"You're awake!" Wow, way to spot the obvious.

He looks down at himself and then looks back at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I am".

I step closer but I refrain from doing the one thing I want, hug him. "How you feeling?"

He shrugs, "Like my hands be sawed off". I wince, "Too soon sweet cheeks?"

"Maybe a little," I try and keep it light just like he's doing, "give it a couple more hours".

He smirks, "Now ya awake, we're gettin' out of 'ere".

I lose any humour, "You sure 'cause I think you're supposed to be resting."

"I've had enough fuckin' rest, I'm leavin' with or without ya".

"Merle, this is a serious injury, not something you can just ignore". He just stares at me and starts getting up. He's struggling. I sigh, "Fine" and help him up by his good hand.

When he's on his feet he pauses. I step closer allowing him to decide what he wants to do. He hooks an arm around my shoulders, he makes it seem like it's just a gesture but I know he needs the help, he's just too stubborn to ask.

We manage to squeeze our bodies, side by side, through the RV and to the door. He kicks open the door and this god awful smell washes in. The smell of burning skin. When our feet finally touch the ground I notice the bonfire they have going, they're burning the Walkers.

The Sheriff spots us almost immediately and walks over. "You really shouldn't be movin'. Ya've lost blood".

I feel Merle tense under my grip around is waist, oh no.

"Yeah no thanks to you ya fuckin' pricks." I grip his waist, my fingers digging into his skin. "Karma's a bitch". He then makes us walk away. I let out the breath I'd been holding. Not gonna lie, I am completely surprised at his lack of hard anger.

We make it to our little camp. Other than the door flapping in the slight breeze nothing seems to have been touched, I guess the Walkers never made it this far.

I help him collapse into his camping chair. "You've surprised me, thought you'd have a little more anger for the Sheriff".

He scoffs, "I wanna fuckin' kill the pig but Daryl told me what he did". He means that the Sheriff went back and looked for him. "And I ain't in no state to do anythin' righ' now". The most honest thing he's probably ever said and will ever say again.

"Okay, well you stay here. And don't move. I'm gonna go find out what where Daryl's gotten to".

He pulls out his handgun and lays it on his lap. "Alrigh'. You got yours". I tap my hip and wiggle my shoulder to indicate I have all three of my weapons. "Be careful". I'm hoping the group of Walkers from last was it, I need today to be a boring day.

"I'll be back soon". With that I walk away, I'm hoping he takes this time to get more rest.

I spot Daryl as he appears from the trees with Morales, they're carrying a body between them. I'm almost certain he's probably been doing this all night, instead of getting even an hour of rest.

As soon as he spots me he drops the body and, ignoring Morales complaints, comes striding right over.

"You should to rest". My command is weak.

"How's he doin'?" Well I guess he's gonna ignore me. Wouldn't expect anything less I suppose.

"I think he's okay, he went back to the tent". Daryl rolls his eyes at that piece of information. "But you should go and check on him soon 'cause he just keeps telling me he's fine". Maybe Merle will be more truthful to his brother.

"A walker got Jim, he's been bit". That's not Daryl's' voice, we both turn to the source of the commotion, I don't know her name.

Daryl gives me a stern look "Stay back" and then he's running off towards the growing commotion. Of course I don't listen, I follow after him at a much slower pace.

The man who I'm assuming is Jim has scooped up a shovel and is brandishing it at people, trying to keep them away. I don't completely blame him though, they are circling him like vultures and Daryl's now at the forefront. They're scaring him.

T-Dog suddenly rushes him from behind and wraps his arms around Jim's torso, giving him no option but to drop the shovel. Daryl yanks up the poor mans shirt and the small gasp I let out is accidental. There's the bite mark, clear as day on his stomach.

There's a flurry of commotion as Dale hustles Jim to the back of the RV, he forces the poor man to sit and then forces a bottle of water into Jim's hands.

I look around at the people, not one of them knows what to do, I mean neither do I. I've never been around someone who was bit and wasn't in the process of already dying. This poor man is going to go slow and what do you say to someone that that's happening to.

Sheriff man and Shane, along with a few others, slowly move closer together. I don't think they really know they've done it until Dale comes marching over.

"What do we do?"

I move closer, extremely curious on what they plan on doing. But it seems no one can answer Dale.

"We have to help him", yes Sheriff because that's possible.

"Look Sheriff..."

"Rick", the Sheriff interrupts me, does he think I don't know his name. His wife says it every two seconds.

I ignore him. "Look Sheriff Rosco," their faces react to the name which would have been funny under different circumstances. "I don't know what you think is going on around here but that man is dying and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"I say we put a pick axe in his head, and the dead girl and be done with it". Maybe not the right words Daryl, but he's not wrong. The fact that Andrea is allowing Amy to turn is just wrong and Jim, well maybe he'd prefer it to dying a slow death.

"So you two are happy to just kill an innocent man?" I roll my eyes at Shane because that isn't what I meant at all, although I can't say the same for Daryl though.

What I mean is surely Jim should be included in this conversation because it is his life. This isn't our choice and there really isn't anything any of us can do.

"I'd want you to do the same to me", I argue back. Maybe not with pick axe but I'd definitely like to be put out of my misery. I don't think I'd be able to spend my last day in agony. The quicker it ends the better.

"She's right". Dale agrees with me, at least he understands what I'm saying.

"Jim's not a monster or some rabid dog". I try and cut in but the Sheriff isn't done. He has completely misunderstood me, I guess Daryl's little input didn't help. "He's sick".

Sick with no chance of recovery. If he's going to refuse to listen to us, me, then I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm done. I just turn and move away without saying another word.

My eyes land on Jim as he sits on a box by the RV. He's already looking pretty pale and I'm sure that sweat has nothing to do with the heat. I couldn't say how long he probably has left.

I move my eyes away from him when he looks at me which causes me to look at the one place I've refused to focus on. Andrea and Amy. I force my feet to move in that direction. Andrea looks up at me as I stop beside her.

"I'm sorry".

What else do I say? 'I wish I'd been here' but what good would that have done. I wouldn't have been able to save her. 'I know how you feel', I do but she doesn't know that I had my parents ripped from me and then watched them die.

She doesn't reply instead she just looks back down at her sister. I keep my eyes trained on Andrea's head, I can't look down at the girl on the floor because I'm not a hundred percent sure I won't cry.

I look over my shoulder as Daryl's voice raises above its normal level.

"Ya'll go lookin for aspirin. Do whatever ya need to do. Somebody needs to have some balls and take care of this". He then, to my horror, spins around and starts moving towards Jim with his pick axe raised.

I don't think, I just move. I run forwards instantly blocking Daryl's advance. He goes to move around me but I grab the handle of the pick axe with one hand and his arm with the other. He doesn't instantly stop which causes me to move backwards a few steps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I don't care that I'm practically shouting, which is a bad idea but I can't believe he's doing this.

He glares down at me but he doesn't lower the axe. "What the fuck do ya think I'm doin'?" He tugs on the axe but not too hard, more of a get off move. "Now fuckin' let go 'cause this needs to be taken care of". I'm a little taken back by the anger he's directing right at me but I can ignore it. He's just pissed at the whole situation, I know he's not angry at me.

Sheriff and Shane come up behind Daryl but I ignore their presence. Instead I keep my tight grip because I am not letting go and I am not giving in.

"How is this taking care of it? You want to kill him in front of all these people, in front of the kids". He just continues to stare down at me. His scowl is slowly starting to drop though.

"Danny I think it's best if you just step away". Of course Shane has to get involved.

"Shane will you shut up". His jaw clenches but surprisingly he listens.

Daryl's arm suddenly lowers so I let go of it and place my free hand on the handle of the axe; He steps back and with my firm grip on the pick axe he has no choice but to let it go. He stalks off but I don't follow, he's pissed and I should let him calm down.

I hand the axe to the Sheriff and start walking over to the only other person I can talk to.

I can tell when Glenn realises it's him I walking towards because he stands up straighter, and despite the situation he's puts on a small smile.

"You alright?" I run a hand through my hair and give him my best reassuring smile, although by the look on his face I'm sure it looks more like a grimace.

"I'll be okay. I'm sorry about Daryl, he's impulsive". I'm not a hundred percent sure why I feel the need to apologise, maybe it's because I'm slightly embarrassed and shocked at how close Daryl came to actually killing someone in cold blood. I carry on though before he can reply because if he says 'it's okay' then I know he's lying. "What's happening then, what did they decide?"

"Rick wants to head to the CDC and Shane wants to head towards Fort Benning". Of course neither of them can agree.

...

I'm not really sure how long Glenn and I have been sat here for, maybe an hour or so; We both fell into a comfortable silence and just sat back and watched as bodies were being wrapped up in white sheets and loaded into a van. The Sheriff and Shane have finished digging the graves and Andrea has finally put Amy down, Lori's there now helping her wrap the body up.

Daryl reappeared but we have yet to speak to one another. I haven't gone over to him because I'm slightly worried he's disappointed at my betrayal. I've not taken my eyes off him since he reappeared hoping he'd look at me, he doesn't.

Fingers snap in front of my face causing me to jerk back and look at Glenn. "They're ready to go up. You coming?" I nod and allow him to pull me to my feet.

We walk to the burial site in silence, side by side. We arrive at the end of another argument about rules. This group has some serious issues and if they don't fix them they are going to fall apart pretty quickly. Glenn pulls a pair of gloves out of his back pocket and moves to go and help, he's looking like he'd rather be doing anything but burying those bodies.

The process is long and by the end of it all my eyes are stinging with un-shed tears. I may not have know any of them, except Amy, but it doesn't make it any less upsetting. All these people gone in the space of half an hour. At some point Daryl came and stood behind me, and even though we still haven't spoken to one another he still hooks an arm around my chest as we watch Andrea bury Amy.

...

I lie in the cab of Daryl's truck as he, Glenn, Shane and T-Dog refill the graves. I offered to help but they refused although I bet they're regretting that decision now because they all look ready to collapse.

The drivers door opens so I sit up to allow Daryl to climb in. He smells like sweat and mud, it's actually a little over powering but nowadays it's something you really have to get used to; I'm fairly certain I don't smell like a peach either. I really want to wash and shower but I do not want to get naked here now, not after last night.

Daryl clears his throat but keeps his attention on the road ahead. "Sorry, I was a prick".

"It's okay", He doesn't owe me an apology.

"It's not, I coulda hurt ya". Of course he's not apologising over his attempted murder, just over the fact that I got in the way. I'm not surprised though he probably doesn't regret that in the slightest.

"I have a question then. If you ever get bit, would you like to be put out of your misery?"

"Yes". He has no hesitation.

"Me to but maybe don't use a pick axe". I see the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. I'm forgiven.

He stops the truck back beside our tent, Merle's not in his chair but I can see his feet sticking out of the tent door. Looks like Daryl may have forced him to actually get some rest.

"You do that"? I point towards the tent door as I get out the truck.

"Yeah, he moaned the entire time, surprised he's still in there". Merle can be like a child sometimes.

I push open the tent door. "Heya squirt". Merle's grinning up at me. He's looking a lot better, a lot less pale. He's piled up our bags and made himself a back rest.

"How you feeling?"

He shrugs, "I feel like gettin' up. Come on girl, get me outside". He then holds out his good arm.

I glance over my shoulder at Daryl but he just stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. When he sees me looking at him he just one shoulder shrugs, he's not getting involved.

I stare at Merle's hand and then look back up at his face. "I don't think so, you have to rest". He definitely needs at least one more day of rest, if not more. He's only feeling okay because of the amount of drugs he's probably got in his system right now.

"I've rested and now I'm bored outta my fuckin' mind." He's whining. "You ain't seen me all day and ya'll about to leave my arse again".

I roll my eyes and let my hands slap down against my bare thighs. Way to make me feel guilty. "Fine". I grab his still outstretched hand and help him to his feet. I hear Daryl make a noise behind me but if he had a problem with me caving then he should have gotten involved.

The walk to the other camp is slow, Daryl and I not moving more than a foot away just in case. But he makes it and doesn't lose any of his colour on the walk.

We arrive at the fire the others have going where I then drop down into an empty chair that's beside Glenn. I smile at him before I watch as Merle lowers himself down on the other side of me. Everyone stares at him but he ignores them and just grins down at me.

"See I made it, dunno what all ya'll fuss was about doll face". I'm allowed to be worried about him, we're family.

Daryl is pacing around behind the two of us as we wait for The Sheriff, who has apparently decided he's in charge, to appear. I look around at the people that are left. Carl and Sophia are sat with their mums, curled into their sides practically asleep. In fact everyone looks like they're just about ready to pass out, I think I may have been the only person to actually get some sleep. It wasn't long but it was obviously more than these people.

Sheriff and Officer douche appear pretty quickly, Daryl's hand lands on my shoulder as the two of them move into the centre of the circle.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout Ricks plan. There are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time and I trust his instincts. I think the most important thing is that we need to stay together. For those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the mornin'". Shane then leaves, walking over to RV where I'm sure he'll be posted all night. The Sheriff, his wife and Carl are next to leave after saying their goodnight's, and then one by one everyone else seems to follow.

So, they're all heading for the CDC but the question is, are we?

Daryl drops down into Glenn's vacated seat and leans forwards so his elbows are resting against his knees.

"I know what I'd like us to do but it ain't necessarily what we should do. It's up to you Danny, we'll go wherever you wanna go".

Oh okay, I don't know. Out of all the decision they probably make without me why does this one fall on me. This is one I'd wish they'd just decide on their own because I have no idea what they want to do.

We don't need these people, we're probably better on our own but with Merle now not being at full strength we might need them. Especially after what we witnessed here last night. We couldn't have defeated all those walkers on our own. There's also a very slim possibility that the CDC might still be operational.

"I think we should go with them, see what happens". We could always leave once Merle's better.

Daryl nods and gets to his feet. "We should get some rest, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow".

**The next chapter is the CDC but I really don't want to write those scenes so I might skip over some of the group discussions because we all know what happens in them anyway, we've all seen the show. I'm only doing it because I really just want to get onto season 2 because I have some really good ideas, the second series is going to have some really big changes so just bear with me for another chapter then I promise the fun will begin. ;) **


	12. Maybe, probably not

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I know this is just over two weeks late and I couldn't be any sorrier. **

**I'm skipping over most of the CDC scenes.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 11. Enjoy and please leave a review. **

Danny's POV

The sound of a car door slamming is what wakes me up this morning. I'm alone once again. I'm always the last one up and I'm not even getting up that late, how do I never hear them get up. How do they survive on so little sleep, it boggles my mind.

I change into a clean dress, which I'm not pleased about because other than a quick wipe with a flannel I haven't managed to wash properly. Four days of no hair washing and my hair is clearly showing it, so I throw it up into a bun. I really need to find some more hair ties, this is my only one and I was lucky it was thrown into the bottom of my bag.

I step out of the tent and do a double take because in the place of their beat up blue Chevy is a surprisingly clean four door truck.

Merle waves his hand in front of it. "What ya think Squirt?"

My first thought is more room, "Well at least I won't have to be squashed between the two of you anymore".

"See Sweet cheeks, I thought that was what ya liked 'bout our journeys".

I scoff "In your dreams".

"Always".

I roll my eyes at him, "I do have one question though, where did you get it". I know the answer, Daryl went out alone but I just want to hear him say it. "Actually no Two questions, what about your other truck?"

"Daryl went out this mornin', found a dealership. Took it from there". Well that explains why it looks so new, because other than the thin layer of dust it's really clean. "The other truck weren't ours. Found it a couple days 'fore we met ya".

Daryl walks out from behind the truck, I halfheartedly glare at him. "I don't wanna sound all mumsy but, well, I'm gonna. You can't go off on your own".

He falters in his advance, "Weren't gone long".

"So if I'd gone out alone, you're telling me you wouldn't have ripped me a new one?". and that's how I catch him. He opens his mouth but closes it instantly when he realises he would have had a go at me.

Merle laughs "Oh shit".

I'm not gonna argue with him or _tell him off. _I just want Daryl to know that it's the same thing.

"At least tell me before you go next time".

He nods, "I can do that". Well at least he didn't try and tell me _it's different, _good to know he's not sexist or misogynistic.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me. Shit, doll face you'd have chewed me a new arse hole if I'd done that". Merle's not wrong, I probably would have. More to just get on his nerves really.

"Of course I would have", I follow that with a smirk. He fake glares at me and after casting a look at his brother he walks off mumbling a 'fuck you'.

I watch him go before turning back to Daryl, he's moved so much closer. How is he so silent?

"I'm sorry", his voice his low, only just loud enough for me to hear. "You were asleep and I didn't think. I've gotta get used to havin' someone else in the family". I can feel my cheeks warm up at him calling me family. He wraps his hand around my bicep and tugs me forward a step. "I didn't want ya to worry".

"Nothing you can do about the worrying part. You're stuck with me so I'm gonna worry every time you go out". I shuffle closer, trying not to be too obvious. "Or I could just follow you everywhere then I wouldn't have to worry".

I can see the smile that's playing on his lips. "I'm fine havin' ya watch my back". He then closes the last inch of space between us and puts his lips against mine.

It's quick, when he steps back I smirk at him. "You only did that to change the subject". The chuckle he gives me is very quiet and comes from the back of his throat.

He fully moves away and picks up the bags he dropped at his feet. "You gonna help me pack all this shit up?"

...

I'm just making sure all my belongings are stuffed into both of my bags when the sound of retching reaches my ears. I clamber out of the tent and search around until I spot Merle behind the tent, throwing up. I rush to his side and place a hand against his back, he's hot. It's hard to tell if it's because of the weather or from a fever.

I stand in silence until he's done. He stands up straight and uses his top to wipe his mouth. "I'm fine"

"Clearly". I definitely don't mean for that to come out as snarky as it did. "I'm worried about you, you're supposed to be resting whether you think you need it or not".

"I'll be fine, if you just stop pesterin' me".

"I'm not pestering you. You cut your fucking hand off two days ago. If you get infected there's not much we can do but watch you die. But if that's what you want then fine, be my guest. I'll leave you to it". I don't wait for him to gather his thoughts, I just walk away.

Daryl steps in my way but I side step him, I am not interested in talking to him because I can't have him telling me I'm wrong to have said any of that.

It's stupid, Merle's trying to act all tough and _manly_ and I'm sick of it. This is not something he can pretend didn't happen, because it did and it's a big thing.

I don't really have a destination in mind, well until I spot Glenn. He's taking down his tent.

Glenn looks up at me as I stop beside his dismantled tent. "You alright?"

"Yes". Even I cringe internally at the sharpness of that answer.

He fully stops what he's doing and stands up straight. "Not sure I believe that".

"It's nothing, it'll be okay. I Just wanna help you pack up". I make sure to keep my voice calm and steady.

He nods his head a couple of times. "Okay then, you can help me roll this tent up because I don't understand how it's supposed to fit back inside it's bag".

"Me either but I can try".

...

He manages to not bring up why I came over here for about twenty minutes. Long enough for us to manage to pack the tent away.

"I'm assuming this Stony attitude has something to do with Merle?"

"And you knew that how?" I am a little confused.

"As you were walking over I could see them arguing about something, they kept pointing in your direction".

I actually smile a little at him although it's gone just as quickly. "Merle won't listen to me and it's infuriating because this is serious".

"I get it, but you've met Merle right? He cut off his own hand, somehow managed to not bleed out, cauterised it and made it all the way back to camp by himself." So he's not on my side, nice to know. "He's going to be fine plus I've seen you angry and if anyone can get through to him it will be you".

"Well he hasn't listened so far," I lower my voice in slight embarrassment, "And I may have just really pissed him off by saying something pretty childish".

"I'm sure he'll get over it pretty quickly." Glenn shrugs, "or, if you want my opinion, you could apologise."

" Well I didn't ask", I say it snarkily although I keep the hint of a smile so he knows I'm joking. "and of course I'm going to apologise but I'm thinking I'll let him stew for a bit and he might come to his senses". I hesitate, "maybe, probably not".

That makes him laugh, even if it was a quick one.

I point towards the growing pile of things we've packed up. "What are we packing these in to?"

He lifts the tent bag up onto his shoulder. "T-Dogs van".

...

An hour and everyone has everything packed up and ready to go. I haven't gone back to the Dixon's but I did see them putting Merle's bike into the back of the new truck with the help of Morales.

Another ten minutes later and the Dixon's truck finally pulls up to join the rest of the cars. I walk over to them and pull open the passenger side door where I then proceed to make myself comfy as I wait for the Sheriff to say we're leaving.

A snore comes from the back seat so I glance over to see that Merle is finally resting. I wonder how long this will last?

Daryl has appeared and is now leaning up against my open door, chewing on his thumb. Every word that is spoken from the Sheriff has Daryl huffing louder and louder. I touch is lower back with the tip of my boot. He slowly looks over his shoulder at me, he's wearing his scowl although when he see's that I'm smiling at him his face does relax.

"You alrigh'?" He keeps his voice very low and quiet so as not to be heard by the group.

"I am, especially because he's", I jerk my head in Merle's direction, "asleep".

"He passed out as soon as he got in the truck". Good. He looks back at the group for a second before casting me another look over his shoulder. "He's a Dick and he knows that. He ain't ever listened to what's best for him but ya words stung him a little".

"I didn't mean it, I... It just annoys me that he's not taking any of this seriously".

"He's takin' his meds and I'm keepin' it clean. Two outta three ain't bad". I get what he's saying and I am glad it's clean but it's still annoying that he's pushing himself. We're about to go out on the road with a Merle who is not at full strength, and I am not looking forward to it.

Morales and his family announce they aren't coming with us so after watching the other group bid them farewell I can finally shut my door. Daryl's quick to get into the drivers seat and then we're following after the other vehicles.

I'm fiddling with the air-con when I spot the USB charging point on the dash. I can't help the surge of happiness that runs through me as I snatch my bag up off the floor. I have to dig right to the bottom until I find the felt bag I have stuffed in here. I pull out my IPod and it's charger.

I've always loved escaping into my music, I could pretend everything was okay even though it wasn't. My IPod died after two days alone but I never had the strength to just throw it away, even though I had no possible way of ever charging it again; But here we are. As soon as I plug the USB in Daryl scoffs but I ignore him, I'm too happy to care, and as soon as it's charged enough I have the ear buds in.

The cars ahead all stop, we've only been travelling a max of half an hour there's no way we're anywhere close to CDC yet.

I yank out a bud, "You know what's happening?" He's seeing the same thing as I am but maybe he knows about a planned stop that I didn't.

"RV's fucked", Daryl guesses. He's probably right. He opens his door but gives me a look before he climbs out. "Stay here". I salute him mockingly and slide down further in my seat although I do make sure to keep an eye out for anything that could cause trouble.

He's walking back over barely two minutes later so I lean my head out the window and smile. "So...?"

"RV's fucked". Well he called it.

"What's happening?" Are we leaving it or are we staying here until they can get it taped back together again.

"Shane and T-Dog are goin' out, they can see somethin' down the hill." He rests his arm against my door and peers behind me. I follow his gaze but Merle's still out of it. "You happy now?"

"I've never been happier at the sound of snoring".

He nods and finally looks back down at me. "Ya wanna get on the back and keep watch, can use Merle's rifle". He hesitates before the corner of his mouth lifts in the hint of a smile. "Well I guess it's yours, he ain't even gonna use it again".

I over exaggerate my gasp. "Oh no. Too soon Daryl, too soon". I then open the door forcing him to jump back to avoid being hit. I drop my still charging IPod onto the seat and grab my bat and slip it into it's holder on my back.

He helps me clamber onto the truck bed and then hands me Merle's rifle. "Whistle if ya hear anything".

"Will do". He then heads back to the small huddle of people that are congregated around the RV. I take a seat on the roof of the cab with the rifle across my lap.

...

I stayed put, even when Shane and T-Dog returned, even when they all placed Jim under the tree and especially when they all said their goodbyes.

He's an honourable man. He's accepted he isn't going to make it and wants to go in peace. Even though I didn't know him I still don't think I could have stood there and listened to him without my eyes stinging.

Daryl reappeared meaning I could get back in the truck, and as we drove past I refused to look out the window. Does that make me a horrible person? Maybe.

As we were driving and I had music flowing through my ears I allowed myself to sleep but a hand against my bare thigh is what wakes me up.

I'm not sure how long we've been driving for but the sun is beginning to disappear and I can see the CDC ahead.

As soon as Daryl stops I'm climbing out and swinging my back pack onto my back. I have some clothes stuffed into it along with all my emergency essentials.

The smell hits me instantly and it's absolutely horrid, it's worse than anything I've had to endure before. There are hundreds of bodies strewn all over the place and not just uniformed people, civilians to. What happened? Actually no I think I can guess. It was probably the same thing that happened to me at the Atlanta safe zone. They were executed.

Merle is swearing as he climbs out the back. "That's fuckin' rancid".

"It smells like you when you don't wash". I know I shouldn't but I'm trying to keep my mind away from the sight.

"Fuck you princess, I smell like a fuckin' man. Draws the women in".

"And did you usually pay for those women?" My response is quick and it clearly shocks him.

The laugh that comes out of him is clearly unintentional because as soon as he does it he casts a quick look around him, as do I.

"You two just gonna stand there?" When we both look at Daryl he tilts his head towards where the others are already running towards the CDC. I whisper a sorry and then follow him, sticking close to his side with my bat in hand.

Disappointment is unavoidable when we get to the doors and find they are locked. This was a waste of a trip and now we are in the city with the sun barely brushing the horizon. We are screwed.

I know Daryl and Shane are arguing behind me and I can hear the kids whimpers but I keep my back to them all. I have my eyes clued to our surroundings, we cannot be cornered.

Merle brushes up beside me. "We are gettin' outta 'ere". I'm not gonna disagree but we aren't going anywhere without Daryl. I glance behind me to see where he is, he's only stood a few feet away. His head suddenly turns in my direction but he's not looking at me.

"Walkers". His warning causes everyone to stop moving but he's quick to fire off a bolt, he sends it collapsing to the ground. "We ain't stayin'". He rushes towards me but a bright light suddenly shines out from behind him. The doors have opened.

...

I think I'm still in shock. I am currently sat on a bed inside the room Daryl has claimed for the two of us. He's not here but I think he's gone off to find some more drink. I lean back against the pillows with a sigh, I haven't felt this full in a very long time. I also haven't had alcohol in a long time so it didn't take a lot to affect me, but I have limits and have cut myself off. I think I'm probably the most sober out of everyone, I also think Jenner is regretting giving us free of his kitchen.

After Jenner, the only doctor left here, allowed some of us to go and get some belongings he took us down to get our blood test. A price of admission, a fair price. It did take a little convincing to get him to allow us in because of Merle's severed limb but he finally relented and is now satisfied with our story.

We were then led to the kitchen where a few bottles of wine and whiskey were opened. It was nice seeing everyone getting along so well. All of us celebrating this safe reprieve.

However that happiness was short lived thanks to Shane. He demanded to know what had happened here, why was Jenner the only one left?

The Doctor claimed that a lot of the staff left to be with their families, but those that stayed bolted when the military got over run. A few people even _opt'd _out. The meal was then finished in silence.

We were then shown to where we could rest and clean up. We have hot water. I have yet to shower but I am possibly the cleanest out of everyone so I said I could wait for the others to have theirs first.

I grab my jumper out of my bag, I regretfully don't have my joggers because they're still in the truck with my other clothes but I don't really need trousers to sleep.

I'm moving towards the door when it swings open rather forcefully. Daryl steps in and then kicks it shut with his booted foot. He's showered, his hair is still wet and I'm stood so close that I can actually smell the soap he's used.

His hands cup my cheeks as he gently pulls me in, I can smell the whisky on his breath but I'm sure he can smell it on me to. The kiss is hungry, I drop my belongings to grip him behind the neck, forcing him closer. He pulls my bottom lip between his teeth and lifts me up off my feet. I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my hands into his hair as he forces me up against the door. I pull back slightly to catch my breath but he doesn't stop. He slowly works his way down my neck, leaving a burning trail against my skin.

I'm now completely sober and I don't let him stop.

...

The events of the last hour were surprising but definitely not unwanted. I hadn't expected him to come into our room with so much confidence, I hadn't expected the events that unfolded because of his loosened mind. The sex was amazing.

If this is how he acts with a few glasses in him then he needs to drink more often, because I like it; But I also like the shy, reserved man that kisses me out of the blue.

He's also allowed me to see the most intimate secret he has. The scars on his back. I felt them when my hands grazed his back. His body tensed under the initial graze but when I kept going he slowly relaxed under my fingers. I could see that he was also so hesitant to stand up to get dressed but I know he doesn't want to talk about them so I respected him and talked about something else. It's not hard to imagine where they came from because I've seen the same scars on Merle's back.

I break out of my thoughts and turn off the shower, and with a fluffy towel wrapped around me I wipe away the condensation on the mirror. The giant scar on my forehead is the first thing I notice. I haven't really looked at myself in a mirror since before it happened. Just the occasional glance in the trucks window. It doesn't affect me like it would have done back in the old days but it's still something I wish I didn't have.

I quickly get dressed and after doing my teeth for a very long time I slowly make my way through the halls.

I manage to find the rec room and as I push open the door I sigh in relief, the room is empty. Everyone must be back in their rooms. I let my eyes fall straight onto the book shelves that are lining the far wall.

My finger slides across each and every book in turn as I search for something to read. It's not an amazing collection, in fact there isn't many well known books here but I'm all for trying something new. It's not like I have many other options.

I hear the door behind me squeak as it's pushed open gently. With my head slightly turned I can make out the persons who's interrupting me, Daryl. He's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I figured ya'd got lost. Ya've been gone for ages."

"Sorry I'm trying to find something to read". I keep scanning the books.

"Well I'm knackered so I'm goin' to bed". I snatch a random book off the shelf, that'll do. Sleep sounds good, especially if that means he's actually going to get a full nights rest for the first time since I've met him.

As we arrive at our door I peer down the corridor and the sight makes me stop moving. I even do a double take because I'm not entirely sure I believe what I'm seeing. There, stood side by side whispering to one another, is Carol and Merle.

Daryl chuckles from beside me and then is arm is around my stomach and my feet are no longer on the ground. He doesn't put me down until our door is shut. I gesture to the door, speechless, I can't actually think of anything to say.

He chuckles again and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's talking to Carol, you saw that right?"

He scoffs. "He's allowed to talk to people".

"Yeah but Carol, he's not exactly sensitive".

He doesn't answer me, instead he pushes me on the stomach causing me to drop down onto the cot. Oh I am definitely going to talk to Merle tomorrow.

...

When we woke up this morning we thought it would be a good day but boy were we wrong. It went downhill so fast.

We are all now locked in the main room, Jenner decided now was the time to drop the bombshell. This place is going to implode and we have no way to escape.

I'm currently gripping Glenn's hand so tight in my own as Daryl relentlessly tries to break down the door. We all know it's absolutely pointless but he just keeps trying. Merle's with him, not to help but to keep him away from Jenner because Daryl's already lost his temper twice; Nearly killed Jenner in the process.

"I told you, topsides locked down. I can't open those". My brain doesn't fully process Jenner's words until the doors slide open. Merle is suddenly in front of me, he grabs up my back pack that was sat beside my feet. "We gotta go". Glenn pulls me along beside him as we follow Merle without any hesitation.

We make it up top without any problems but the main doors won't open. I'm stood in the middle of the room just watching as people try so many different things, none of them working but it's not unexpected. This place is a fortress. A small hand slides into my own causing my head to snap down to the offender. Sophia stands there, her doll cradled to her chest and her other hand gripping mine so tight.

I look around for Carol but she's hurrying over to the Sheriff. I can't tell what she hands him until she rushes away and I see what he is holding in his palm. Where on earth did she find a grenade?

I do not wait to be told what to do. I scoop Sophia up with one hand and quickly scamper back before dropping us both to the floor. I curl over her as another body curls around me, Daryl's hand wraps around my head as he places his own into the crook of my neck.

I still flinch as the grenade goes off and my ears start ringing but there's no time to recover as Daryl is instantly pulling me to my feet. Carol pulls Sophia away from me so I take out my bat.

As soon as my feet touch the pavement I'm running, we don't have much time. The walkers are closing in and that clock is running down.

As a group we run towards the cars, dodging walkers and taking out those that get too close. The cars seem so far away but we finally make it. I yank open my door and clamber in, Daryl instantly following after me where he forces my body down onto the seat.

When that clock runs out it leaves nothing behind.


	13. Ya ain't gonna die

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12. This chapter is now officially the start of season 2, my favourite season. **

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy **

Danny POV

Merle ended up demanding that I switch seats with him, apparently he's fed up of being in the back. I haven't minded the switch though because this new position allows me to stretch right out across the back seat with my ear buds in.

Daryl has decided that if these guys don't find somewhere soon then he's leaving them because he isn't up for riding around the streets of Atlanta in the dark.

The truck slows down as it passes by some upturned vehicles. My heart stutters as I catch sight of where we are. The place of my nightmares, the place the worst moment in my life happened.

My Mum got bit trying to pull me from my dying Dad, she was trying to save me but instead I killed her. We managed to get a few blocks but she was losing too much blood, she couldn't go any further so we found an unlocked car. She crawled in and forced me to leave her, I didn't want to but the Walkers were closing in and I had no choice.

I yank out my buds and move up onto my knees so I can look out the window, we're on the road, the car I left her in isn't too far from here. I can't, we need to turn off.

"What ya lookin' at?" I ignore Merle because my heart is in my throat and I'm not sure I can form any words. There's the car.

I'm not sure why I think this is a good idea but before I can stop myself I have opened the door, causing Daryl to slam on the breaks. The truck hasn't even fully stopped before I'm jumping out.

I ignore the shouts from the brothers as they try and get me to come back, instead I run over to the abandoned car. I stop a few feet away but I can't see anything, nothings moving inside. I hesitantly move closer until I'm up against the door.

The hands that slap against the glass cause a cry of anguish to slip past my lips. My legs start shaking as I place my hands against the window. I never thought I would see her again. I can't believe I allowed her to die and turn all alone, I should have stayed. I could have been there for her and then made sure she didn't have to live like this.

My legs finally give out beneath me causing me to crumple to the floor. I mourned her but seeing her here has my whole world collapsing around me.

Arms try and lift me but I refuse to cooperate. I can't leave her like this, not this time. I duck out of the arms and draw my gun on the man who's trying to move me.

Daryl raises his hands slightly, "Danny stop, we've gotta get out of here". He casts a nervous glance around at all the walkers that are emerging from the darkness.

"I can't, she's my mum". The dam of tears bursts and they flow freely down my cheeks and my hands start to shake. "Please".

He nods and leans his crossbow against the car. "I'll get the door but as soon as you shoot we have to go".

I just keep my gaze on my mum so with a sigh he opens the door. She was leaning against it so it suddenly opening causes her to tumble out. As soon as she moves I send a bullet straight into her skull.

As soon as she stills Daryl is forcing me back causing me to trip over my feet, but his grip around my arm stops me from falling. He thrusts me into the back of the truck where Merle grips my shoulder.

...

No one has said anything since we started moving again, I have yet to move from where I was practically thrown into the truck. My tears have stopped but her decomposing body is engraved into my mind. It's behind my eyelids every time I blink. Merle's hand turned from restraining to comforting but it isn't doing anything for me.

Daryl's hand suddenly bangs down against the steering wheel, startling me into actually move my head. "Why didn't I think of it?" I let my gaze move away from him, I don't care what he has to say. "The care home".

"The one run by the pricks that kidnapped the Chinese kid?" Daryl doesn't verbally reply to Merle but I'm assuming Merle gets his answer because he swears under his breath.

Daryl stops the truck and they both climb out, two seconds later my door is opening and Daryl is stood in front of me. He holds his hand out silently, I stare at it before slowly putting my hand in his. He pulls me out but doesn't move away when my feet touch the concrete.

He opens his mouth but before anything can leave it Shane comes barrelling over. "What they fuck was that? Your stupidity nearly got me fuckin' killed".

Daryl spins around and puts his back against my front. Shane gets in his face. "Back the fuck off". Shane ignores him but it doesn't matter because the Sheriff has arrived.

"Shane back off." He does. The Sheriff turns to Daryl and I. "What happened?"

"That was her mum". My fingers grip Daryl's top so hard my knuckles turn white but the Sheriff just nods, he accepts my actions without any more questions.

The Officer looks over Daryl's shoulder at me. "I'm sorry". I just close my eyes.

When I open them again everyone, but Daryl, have started moving to the entrance. Before Daryl can ask if I'm okay I take out my gun and follow after the group. I need to just get through this alone for now. If I have to talk I will cry, there's no doubts about that.

As I climb through the broken window I spot the first dead lookout. This is bad.

The Sheriff leads the way through the ruins and as we turn the corner we find the other two lookouts dead, being feasted upon by walkers. We are screwed, why does nothing ever work out for us?

"To hell with the noise". Daryl then forces himself to the front of the group where he, Shane and the Sheriff start shooting. I could help but why waste the bullets.

When the gun fire ceases we all close the gaps between us, we huddle up and move as one.

I step through the care home door but I can't seem to make my feet move any further. Lying in doorways and throughout the corridor are the bodies of the elderly and all those that stayed to care and protect them. There isn't a single hope of finding anyone alive.

A sob comes from Sophia as she walks around me, Carol wraps her arms tightly around her daughter and pulls her to her chest.

"Put a sock in it". Daryl snarls and glares down at the crying child. "Shut her up or I will". I step in front of the parent and child and glare at Daryl.

"Do not talk to her like that". My voice comes out low and steady. I don't care how scared he is you never threaten a child. After a moments hesitation he just turns around and stares down the hallway.

Lori steps up from behind me. "Are we staying or going?" The Sheriff doesn't have an answer all he does is mumble that we don't have enough fuel.

"We can hunker down for the night". Shane takes charge and points at Daryl and Merle, "Both of you can come with Rick and I to sweep the buildin'. Make sure we're alone." He then gestures to the rest of us. "You lot barricade these door".

Daryl immediately follows after Shane and the Sheriff but Merle hesitates. "You alrigh'"?

"Nope". Might as well be truthful. This pain I'm feeling is worse than when I was forced to leave my parents for dead because now she's actually gone. There is no hope left at all. "You?"

The tiny hint of a smirk plays on the corner of his lips. "Nope, means we're fucked together sweet cheeks, I'll see ya in a few". He then goes after his brother who has disappeared deeper into the building. He's being honest with me about how is because I'm being honest with him.

Sophia has finally stopped crying but she's now clinging to my arm. I'm not gonna lie I did kind of agree with Daryl about the noise she was making. It would have been bad if she'd kept it up but there were better ways to get her to stop, shouting at her was not one of them.

I've had enough watching these people push furniture against the door, it won't last if there's more than a couple of those things trying to get in but I guess it would act as an early warning system. It can give us a heads up and tell us we're probably about to die.

I force my arm free of Sophia's death grip and then I just walk away. I move through the empty corridor refusing to look in any of the rooms, I don't think I can.

I end up in the giant hall where we found Glenn alive, I close my eyes as soon as I step through the door. The smell is bad and the sight is one of the worst.

I can hear the footsteps of the rest of the group coming up behind me.

"So what's the plan?" Andrea's voice as me opening my eyes and when I do I realise Daryl, Merle and the two deputy's are now stood in the middle of the hall. Well Daryl is crouched beside one of the many bodies.

I ignore the Sheriffs reply and head straight to the brothers. "What are you doing?" I keep my eyes on the side of Daryl's face instead of the body at his feet.

"He's thinkin'. Tell him to stop 'cause we're in enough trouble as it is". Merle whispers in my direction.

Daryl suddenly stands up tall, he's looking worried. "What's wrong?" I question him.

Andrea doesn't allow him to answer. "Isn't it obvious? They got overrun". Both Daryl and Merle scoff simultaneously which causes Andrea to turn on them. "Got something to say?"

Daryl steps forward, "Yeah how 'bout observant".

"Observant. A big word from a guy like you. Three whole syllables". Bitch. She's upset and confused, fine, but that doesn't mean you can go around insulting people who have done nothing but help even when they didn't have to.

I take an unconscious step forward, my hands balled into tight fists, but a grip on my arm stops me. I don't even know what I was planning to do. Hit her or maybe just shout at her.

Daryl's grip on my arm doesn't let up. "Walkers didn't do this. Geeks didn't show up 'til all this went down. Somebody attacked this place, killed these people. Took whatever they wanted". I finally look down at the bodies that are surrounding us. "They've all been shot in the head, execution style. Ya'll are worried 'bout Walkers, I'd be much more worried 'bout the people who came and did all this. Get a dictionary, look it up, observant".

Despite the situation I love the look of astonishment on all their faces. That's what you get for underestimating a Dixon. Now that he's told us what's happened it's so obvious I'm shocked we all missed it. Nearly every single one of these poor souls has a bullet hole to the head.

Daryl doesn't stick around, just as quickly as he's shocked everyone he's stalking from the room. I glance back at Merle to see he's wearing a small smug smirk on his face, of course he is. He doesn't seem intent on following after his brother so I'll go instead.

I quickly vacate the room, just as I step out the door I spot Daryl disappearing around a corner. I have to jog to catch up but as I turn the corner I find him leaning up against the wall.

"I like it when you prove everyone wrong". I take in a deep breath and step closer. "You don't think whoever did this will come back, do you?"

He finally faces me full on. "As far as they know there ain't nothin' left. They ain't comin' back". He grips my arm and tugs me closer and then I'm wrapped up in his arms. I don't want to cry, I really try not to but his arms holding me tight against him just breaks me.

...

The Sheriff has made the executive decision that he is now going to listen to Shane, which means we are all heading off to Fort Benning. Neither I nor the brothers are a hundred percent sold on the plan. The army were the ones killing people in the streets but it is a chance we should take. If it doesn't work out then we can leave.

Technically the journey isn't that far but with little fuel between us all it is a risky journey. Carol and T-Dog are both giving up their vehicles which gives us two spare tanks of fuel. We would have a third if Shane still had his jeep. My scene on the street caused him to have to abandon his jeep as it was an open top.

My head is currently resting on Merle's outstretched legs. I've tried to get some sleep but it's just not happening. I doubt I'm the only one though, I don't think anyone bar the kids has gotten any amount of sleep tonight. It doesn't help that we are squashed into a tiny little office where there is little to no free space.

The sun is starting to rise and it won't be long before we all have to get up and move out. Daryl's been out in the hallway keeping watch for the last few hours.

I sit up and stretch which cause my neck to twinge, probably wasn't the best idea using Merle's legs as a pillow. Nobody says anything as I stand up and leave the room.

I close the door behind me and head straight to where Daryl sits at the top of the stairwell.

"You should be sleepin'". He doesn't even glance at me as I come up behind him but he seems to know it's me.

"So should you". There are plenty of people in this group but for some reason they only allowed a few of the group to keep watch. It's extremely unfair. Of course I'd rather not keep watch because I would rather sleep but I am up for doing my part so everyone can get a decent rest time. "I couldn't". I sit down beside him.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"We don't have to". I'd hate to burden him or force him to talk about something he doesn't want to talk about.

He looks down at me with a softness in his eyes. "Ya did the right thing".

"I know but before, I never saw them actually die. And even though I knew they were dead it was just easier to get over". I'm not sure that even makes sense, I don't know how to explain it.

He places his hand against my bare thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. He doesn't say anything. No 'I know how you feel' or 'it'll be okay', and I appreciate it so much. I do know that I will be okay, I just need a couple of days.

...

It's barely an hour later and everyone is up and getting ready to go. Daryl has waited until now to tell me he is riding Merle's bike. It frees up space in the back of their truck to help store people's tents and belongings that are too bulky for the RV.

It's not a shock to anyone but I have never ridden on a motorbike before but he asked so I said yes. I don't know why. I suppose it's because I trust him.

I climb on behind him and place my hands against his sides. "If I die Merle is allowed to kill you, you understand?"

"Ya ain't gonna die".

...

The breeze is amazing against my face. This is probably one of the best ways to travel in this scorching heat. It is also a lot less scarier than I thought it would be.

I only just hear the sound of Daryl swearing over the rumble of the engine. I peer over his shoulder, up ahead is a pretty bad traffic snarl. It is confusing on why it just starts out of nowhere, I'm assuming a crash might have started it. The problem is if it's too bad the RV won't be able to fit through which would mean turning around and wasting more fuel. Actually these cars could actually be useful, if they haven't already, we could siphon fuel out of them.

Daryl turns his bike around and pulls up outside the RV's drivers window.

Dale sticks his head out. "You see any way through?"

With a nod of his head Daryl turns back around and then we're slowly weaving our way through the abandoned cars. However on closer inspection I realise they aren't exactly abandoned. Most of the people are still sat in their seats. How did something like this happen? Were they executed where they sat or did they just die?

I flinch as something bangs from behind us although it's not hard to guess what it was. It's the damned RV. I'm not sure why we even still have it.

Daryl kills the engine with a sigh. "They should just get rid of the fuckin' thing. More trouble than it's worth".

He leans forward to allow me to climb off.

"I'll let you try and tell them that". He just scoffs in reply. Everyone else thinks that that thing is a necessity but it's not. Other than an actual toilet it doesn't have anything the Dixon's don't already have in the back of their truck.

As soon as Daryl's off his bike he heads straight over to an open boot. He starts rifling through it as I reach past him and grab a box full of cookies, it's full and unopened.

I smile up at Daryl and shake the box gently. "I can't believe this place hasn't been ransacked yet".

He hands me a full bottle of water. "We've hit the jackpot".

Daryl starts walking over to the gathered group so I follow after him, glancing into cars as I go. How have we found this stuff?

I join the group just as T-Dog picks up a jerrycan. "We can siphon these cars for fuel".

Merle strides over to me with the biggest grin on his face. "It's like fuckin' Christmas". He's probably more excited than he should be about this but he's not wrong. I smile back at him but the rest of the group don't seem to find any humour in his remark, but other than their sour faces they do manage to keep their remarks of disdain to themselves.

After a quick discussion, led by Sheriff Rango, we all start to split up. Daryl and Merle have decided they are going with T-Dog to help with the fuel finding. I'm not sure what everyone else is doing but I'm gonna stay around here and find things for that the brothers and I might need.

As people start splitting off I turn to Daryl and Merle. "I'll hang around here and try and get something clean for Merle to wear." I stare right at Merle. "And then we're burning all your old crap".

Merle glares at me but I know it's not real. "Fuck you". He then leaves with a jerrycan in hand.

Daryl knocks his hand against mine. "We'll be along here if ya need anythin'".

"Be careful", he nods and gives me a small grunt in response before he then follows after his brother.

I grab a bag out of the boot nearest to me and empty out it's contents so I can stuff the cookies in it, and whatever else I find.

I can hear as someone walks up behind me and then my arms being tugged. Sophia stands beside me looking up at me with wide eyes.

"You can come with us". I look at who the 'us' is and it's her mum, Lori and Carl. I guess I could wander around with them. It'll be an extra pair of eyes on the kids.

I shrug, "Sure, why not". She's instantly pulling me after her mum, trying to catch up.

"Don't look". I can easily guess what Carol doesn't want the kids to see. Carl looks, of course he's going to if someone tells him not to. I manage to stop Sophia from looking by quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a car. I grab a pink flowery suitcase and after struggling to drag it closer I open it. It's girls clothing, it might fit Sophia. I hold one of the T-shirts against her torso, it fits.

"Looks like we've found you a new wardrobe". She stares up at me with a huge smile lighting up her whole face.

"Danny". I look over my shoulder at the harsh whisper of my name. It's the Sheriff, he's running towards us in a crouch. Something's wrong. He gestures towards the cars, "Get under the cars". He then runs past us calling Carl's name.

I don't hesitate. I quickly yank off my bag and fling it under the nearest car, I then follow after it pulling Sophia behind me.

We don't have to wait long before what scared the Sheriff appears. I have never seen anything like this, the shuffling feet just seem never ending. There must be three times as more walkers here than what tore through our camp.

The smell is rancid and the groaning is just amplified. How has this many congregated together? One good thing out of this is the dead bodies that were already here, we should be safe because the smell should be enough to mask us.

I just really hope Daryl and Merle have found somewhere to hide. I'm also hoping Merle isn't reckless enough to try and fight.

I follow, what I expect to be, the last of the Walkers feet as they slowly shuffle by, disappearing behind the cars up ahead of us. I let out a sigh.

A high pitched cry makes me flinch as it sounds from right beside my ear. I'm then being force flat against the ground as Sophia crawls over me. It takes me half a second, which is half a second too long, to realise what is happening. The walker drops down to it's knees beside the car. I drag my bat forwards but I have no room to do anything under here, and I can't fire my gun. With the angle I can get I jam the end of my bat into the Walkers face, it knocks him backwards where he loses his balance and takes a tumble. It buys me time.

"Sop..." I turn my head to tell her we need to move but she's gone. I can just see her legs as she stands up and then she's running. I slide out behind her but she's already over the road barrier and sliding down into the ditch, another Walker following close behind her.

I vault over the barrier and somehow manage to run down the ditch without falling over. I ignore the Walker that I know is following me because the one following her is more dangerous right now.

I'm not a tracker, I can't tell what direction she's run off in. I'm just assuming that it's straight ahead. I'm running as fast as my feet can go but I feel like I'm never catching up and then I spot her. She's just ahead, off to my right. I force myself to go faster.

As soon as I reach her I grab her arm, ignoring her cry of alarm, and just start pulling her after me as I start the loop to get us back to the highway. I don't break stride but I do have to slow down my pace to allow her to keep up.

Her arm is suddenly ripped from my hand as she tumbles to the floor. I try and force her up but she doesn't cooperate.

"Come on Sophia, get up".

"Shoot them". Her hands try and grab the gun attached to my hip but I grip her hands in my own.

"I can't. The others will hear and the everyone will be in danger". I yank her to her feet. "Now move".

The Walkers are closing in.

We're running for a few more minutes when another Walker appears before us. I keep pulling her after me as we run around it but she's struggling. I'm running half speed and she's just getting slower.

I glance behind me, the Walkers aren't too close. If Sophia could hide before they see her I could probably pick them off before they group together.

I lead us over to a ridge and after a quick glance down it I realise Sophia could hide down there. It's not a steep ridge and it is mostly grass.

I kneel down in front of her. "Listen to me Sophia. You need to slide down there and hide and under no circumstances are you to move and become visible". If she does the Walkers will spot her and will split off and I won't be able to help her.

She hesitates so I shove her to the edge. "Go".

She does, I watch her as she starts her decent and then I turn my back on her, I have to trust she'll do as she's told.

I swing my bat in my hand and step closer to the nearest Walker. I whack it straight across the face with all my strength knocking it sideways onto the ground. It's jaw is loose. As it tries to get up I bring the bat down hard onto the top of it's head, it's skull crushed under the force.

I move back a couple of steps as I wait for the next one. Those two are now closer together so I'll have to be quick. I shove the bat into the closest one, killing it instantly.

It happens so quickly, something slams into me and then I'm falling. Every hit against the ground as I fall down the ridge has me crying out, and then I'm screaming as something digs into my leg.

I finally come to a stop at the base of the ridge but I only have a second of relief as the Walker lands on top of me. I try and reach for my knife but the Walker doesn't move. I sigh in relief, it must have bashed it's head on the way down.

"Danny!" Sophia cries my name and then the weight of the Walker is being dragged off of me. The body being moved knocks my legs. The scorching pain that shoots through me feels like someone has a sharp knife embedded into my leg and is dragging it slowly through my thigh. I really try to stifle myself so I don't attract any attention, instead I bite down hard on my lip.

Sophia helps me sit up, and then I see it. Sophia begins to cry as my heart stops. In my left leg is an eight inch gash.


	14. They scare me

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Well, this is a very short chapter but I wanted to get something up. For some reason all this free time thats be put upon seems to have me writing less, was for-sure it would be the opposite and I've have loads of chapters written out. **

**Please review.**

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

I use my knife to cut off the bottom of my dress, I'll use it to bandage up my leg. Blood is flowing freely and heavily from it and it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon. I wind the fabric around my thigh and have to bite my lip to hold back my cries of pain that are trying so hard to escape. My blood quickly soaks into the thin material but it'll have to do until I can get it stitched up and properly bandaged.

Sophia sniffles so I reach out, grab her hand and pull her closer. "We're gonna get back to the highway and back to your mum. Okay?". She sniffles again but she does nod her head in understanding. I'm really hoping I can keep my word as I've never been good at directions. Daryl tried to teach me but seeing as I don't know what time of day it is and we're under a canopy of trees I'm not sure I'll be able to use the sun.

"Right, you gotta help me up". I put my hand in hers and using my bat as an aid I slowly get up. It's so painful that it causes tears to start falling down my cheeks.

I look up at the ridge I fell down for some explanation as to what happened to my leg because, thankfully, it doesn't look like a bite. It isn't hard to spot the rusted metal sign that is sticking out of the ground. My blood is dripping from one of its bent up corners. I already needed to get help quickly but the look of that sign has just upped the urgency, it's going to get infected and I have nothing on me. I've stupidly left my backpack on the floor by the car we hid under. The one time I actually need it and I've left it behind.

With my arm wrapped around Sophia's shoulders I realise there is no way I'm going to be able to climb back up that ridge. We're going to have to find someplace where it flattens out.

...

My already slow pace is slowing even more, and more and more of my weight is being put onto Sophia. Neither one of us is going to last much longer. We're both hungry, thirsty and exhausted and my head is starting to swim from the loss of blood. Like I guessed from the start, my makeshift bandages haven't lasted, they are soaked through and blood is now running freely down my leg.

The sound of trickling water is getting louder with each step we take until I finally see the stream. We stop on the edge and Sophia looks up at me. I give a light nod and then she's dropped to her knees and is scooping water into her small hands.

The ridge has finally dropped off where the creek runs through it. I let Sophia take a couple more mouthfuls before telling her we need to move. Together we step down into the water and start our slow walk in, hopefully, the correct direction.

...

I'm not sure how long we've been walking for but it's getting darker under these trees, and it won't be long before the sun has completely set. We've gotta find someplace we can rest for a couple of hours otherwise Sophia may drop from exhaustion.

Her fingers flex against my hip causing me to glance down at her. I can't believe how brave she's being. She's so much stronger than I originally thought, both physically and mentally. She hasn't complained once about how far we've walked or about having to help me. Nor has she panicked or cried about us being lost and away from her mum, although I'm not sure how much longer she'll remain like this for. She hasn't said a word since we started walking and that was most likely more than a few hours ago. In fact her face is void of any sort of emotion.

"Stop, lets rest for a bit". She nods her head once and then helps me sit on a log. She drops to the floor in front of me and starts pulling at the grass. "I don't think we're gonna make it back to the highway tonight". I pause, waiting for a reaction, any reaction at all. All she does is look at me. "We're moving too slow and I don't think I can go much further." I run hand through my now tangled hair. "I will get you back to your mum".

"I know you will."

"Or Daryl and Merle will find us, they are excellent trackers".

Sophia starts picking at strands on her trouser. "They scare me".

Despite all the pain I manage a weak laugh. "They just look scary, I can promise you that they are some of the best people I have ever met. They're so caring and kind and will do anything for the people they care about." I smile at her. "Although don't tell them I said that."

"But they don't care about any of us".

"They wouldn't still be here if they didn't. They just have a weird way of showing it that's all".

Sophia suddenly scrambles to her feet as she stares at something behind me. I instantly know it's not something bad because she's finally wearing a small smile.

"What?" I look behind me the best I can from my seat and that's when I see it. A cabin.

Sophia wraps her arms around my waist and helps me to my feet, although it's getting harder to do it.

As we move closer I see how small it is, it's a shack. It looks like something someone would use for the night if they were out hunting. With me in the state I am in and unable to fight it's hard to make the decision to actually go up to it. Somebody or something could be inside.

We stand and stare at the wide open door. I doubt there's a living person in there, surely they wouldn't leave the door open like that. I pull out my knife and hand it to Sophia. I then bang my bat against the wooden steps. Nothing appears and there are no sounds from inside so I doubt that there's a Walker in there. I'm certain I'd have heard it by now. With a deep uneasy breath we walk into our home for the night.

It only has two rooms, the living space which contains the kitchen and small single bed and then there's the bathroom, but it's door is wide open. I close the door to it as we walk past, I have no desire to use that room, it's smells vile.

With the upmost difficulty, and with the help of Sophia, we push a cabinet in front of the only door that leads outside. That's it, that's all I manage to do before I lean against the wall and slide to the floor. I can't go on, not until I've rested. Sophia keeps moving around the small cabin, opening cupboards and draws, trying to find something worth taking. However it seems this place either hasn't had someone live it for a long time or someone's been through and taken everything of use. All she manages to find are a couple of tins of food and half a bottle of water.

I tilt my head towards the young girl when I hear something scraping against the wooden floor. She's knelt on the floor pulling something out from underneath the bed. I know what it is before she even has it fully out, she's found a rifle. She pulls out a rucksack as well which, as soon as she opens it, is full of ammo. Merle's going to have a field day. Maybe he can teach me how to use it seeing as he's kind of short handed at the moment. Although something tells me that won't mess with his ability to fight.

Sophia's finally finished searching the place the best she can. She drops to the floor beside me and places what supplies we have between us. I nudge one of the cans towards her with my left hand, even that's a struggle.

"Eat". She doesn't need telling twice. She eagerly snatches the can and after using a spoon to open the lid she digs straight in. I knew she was probably hungry but I never thought it was that bad. If I hadn't stupidly left my bag behind she could have had the emergency food I have stored in there. It's nothing big just a couple of cereal bars but it would have been something for her to eat. However despite how hungry she is I have to stop her from eating it all. "Only eat half, you've gotta save some for breakfast". She nods without argument although I'm fairly certain I can see the disappointment on her face.

Even though I know I must eat something, and would have forced someone else in my position, I don't. My body feels like it is shutting down and I'm certain I couldn't even wrap my fingers around a spoon. With the way things are going I'm not sure what to expect. The blood isn't stopping and without antibiotics this infections is just going to get worse.

I close my eyes, although not willingly, and lean my head back against the wall. I shouldn't sleep, I should make sure nothing appears in the night but I can't force my eyes to reopen.

...

I can hear my name being called but it sounds so far away. It's echoing throughout my head, and then it stops allowing me to be in peace again.

I can feel as someone hands are squeezing onto my arms, I can feel as my body is being rattled against the wall. My name is there again, echoing around in my head.

"Wha.." My eyes snap open. My body flinches flooding my body with white hot pain. I don't know how I manage it but instead of crying out like my body so desperately wants I bite down hard on my bottom lip, hard enough that I start to taste blood.

Through it all I realise Sophia isn't next time. My heart starts racing as my mind starts thinking of the worst scenarios. My eyes rapidly move around the cabin until I finally spot her curled in a ball on the small cot. Her head pops up suddenly telling me she wasn't asleep and was in fact watching me.

"Danny". She's off the bed in an instant, flying towards me. She skids to a stop and drops to her knees barely an inch away from me. "You're awake, I thou... I thought you'd gone."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out other than a strangled gasp.

"You've been out for days, you'd open your eyes every once in a while but then you'd just pass out again". She takes in a deep breath, "I didn't know what to do. I'm scared".

Days? No, no, I can't have been out for days. I was supposed to get her back. I will not let my eyes close again. We can't stay here anymore especially with the lack of food. There's only one tin left beside me and even that's been half eaten.

I finally look down at my leg and instantly regret it. Around my now dark red, blood soaked makeshift bandage, my leg is black. I honestly don't think I have another day in me, not out here, and Sophia needs me. Although I haven't done much for her since I followed her off the highway. I am going to make up for that, if I only have one more day left in me then that will be spent getting her back to or as close to as her mother as I can.

...

I have my full weight on Sophia as we ever so slowly move through the woods, she using my bat as a walking stick trying to help her balance. She's struggling and the more we walk the more hunched over she becomes, I'm glad I have the rifle and backpack on as there's no way she could carry those to.

It feels like we've been walking for hours although I doubt we've gotten very far. My passing out has continued however thankfully as my body hits the floor it startles me back awake. Every time I come to Sophia can't stop the apologies but I don't blame her, my limp form is way to heavy for her. I have gained extra scrapes and bruises from the rough floor though.

"...Hear that?" I only hear the end of her question but when I look down at her I notice her scanning her eyes around. She can hear something. With a huge struggle I put my hand on my gun at my hip, but then the sound somehow gets through the constant ringing in my ears.

It's my name.


	15. Makes us best-friends

**I've read back on some of my other chapters and realised there are some word/spelling mistakes. I do reread the chapters a good few times before posting them. Problem is apparently I read some of the mistakes how they are supposed to be read so end up missing a couple. I'll try to be extra vigilant from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy **

Danny's POV

I never would have thought that I would cry at the familiarity of that voice saying my name. A sob catches in my throat and I know I'm on the verge of having a full break down. I can't believe they're here.

I stupidly take a step forwards, away from Sophia, knowing full well I can't hold my own but I can't stop myself. I have to be closer to them. My legs give out beneath me but before I even start to drop Glenn is pulling me into his arms. I wrap my arms tight around his neck, too afraid to let go now that he's here. I'm too afraid that this isn't real, that this is some delusion from my injuries; But his breath blowing against my neck lets me know that this is real, he's here and Sophia can see her mum again.

Who knows how long we stand here just embracing each other but when I finally turn my head to the side and open my eyes I realise who he's with. The Sheriff, the best Sheriff in the world. He's crouched down in front of Sophia making sure that she's okay.

I watch as he turns his head and I see the moment he realises something is seriously wrong. He's on his feet before I can even blink.

"Is it a bite?" The Sheriff doesn't seem completely surprised that I'm injured although I'm sure he wasn't expecting it to be this bad. I just stare at him, I can't gather the energy to move my head or my mouth.

"No...No." Sophia squeeze's between the Sheriff and I, shaking her head vigorously. "She's not infected. It was some metal".

He places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a, what I am assuming, reassuring squeeze.

"It's alrigh', I just needed to check". He then looks over at me. "We already knew one of ya was injured, we assumed it was you because they said ya tracks weren't even."

Of course they already knew, Daryl was tracking us... and we stepped into the stream.

Glenn tilts his head to the side so he can finally look at me. "The Dixon's didn't believe you'd been bitten, neither did I". He offers me is grin which I try to return but the pain surely turns it into a grimace. "You don't know how glad I am that we've found you because without you there the brothers have been a nightmare. I mean half the time I didn't know whether Daryl was gonna break down or kill someone. Worse than when we told him about Merle." He then chuckle softly. "And obviously I missed my friend".

I know I should apologise for everything I've put these guys through these last few days, but I can't. All I want is to go back, I want to see Daryl, I want Merle to make some smart-arse remark at me, I want Sophia back with her mum.

"Lets get you guys back", the Sheriff stares at me, "'fore ya pass out".

...

One of my arms is around Glenn's neck, the other is gripping tightly onto the front of his shirt. With both his arms wrapped around my waist I somehow manage to keep putting one foot in front of the other, but we're slowing. Before too long I won't even be able to lift my left leg. Each time I step fiery pain shoots through it.

Sophia looks at me over her shoulder and then stops walking. The Sheriff looks down at her in confusion but she's still staring at me.

"Can we rest for a bit please?" She doesn't wait for the obvious 'yes' he's going to give her, instead she strides right back over to Glenn and I. Glenn leans me up against a tree but he looks to have serious doubt about whether or not let me go. I release my grip on him which seems to give him the answer and then with one last parting look he's walking over to the Sheriff. Sophia grabs my hand in hers. "I thought you could use a break". I weakly squeeze her hand in reply but that's all I have left in me.

A black haze is settling over my vision and then I lose control over my body. I don't make a sound as I start my fall to the floor, somehow managing to remain silent, but Sophia's cry is enough to alert the others.

I never hit the floor like I expect instead small arms are wrapped tight around my stomach and I'm being pushed into the tree trunk. Sophia's doing her best to keep me standing but she shouldn't, she should just let me fall.

Her arms are quickly replaced as my own are forced to move around a neck.

With every ounce of strength I have left I force my eyes to refocus, barely. The Officers face is inches from my own and his mouth his moving but it's all just a mass of noise as it reaches my ears. I can't focus enough to make sense of it all. It takes him a few seconds to realise I'm not listening.

Glenn's arm is suddenly hooked behind my knees but before I can do anything to stop it he starts to lift me up. My scream has him wincing and it shoves back the feeling of just wanting to close my eyes and sleep.

"Walk". It's the only word I can seem to push out from between my lips but Glenn seems to understand, he puts his arms back around my waist and then we're moving again.

With the Sheriff stood so close on my right side I can just make out the conversation him and Sophia are having as we once again start up our slow pace.

He's telling her how they're all living at a farm with a man named Herschel and his family. He's telling her how untouched the place is, how beautiful and big it is. That it is a place that would allow me to heal and a place we could live and feel safe. I don't want to believe his words, surely nothing could be considered safe but they way he's describing it has me sort of believing him. But then again I would take anything right now as long as I could lay down and sleep.

...

Sophia ask's so many questions and she manages to keep them up all the way to the tree line. We can now see it for ourselves but I don't marvel in it's beauty instead my eyes go straight towards the cluster of tents they have set up. There are people walking around but we're too far away to actually pick out individuals.

Sophia is free and carefree as she bounces and then takes off running. How does she still have the energy to do that? The Sheriff casts me a looks before following after her. As she gets closer to them I can hear her shouts of delight as she calls for her mum. For a split second no one seems to move and then as one people are running towards her.

Without taking my eyes of the amazing scene before me I address Glenn, "I need a favour". I have no right to ask, not after everything he's done for me but it doesn't stop me because I know he'll agree. "Don't give this rifle or bag to anyone but Merle". Especially not Shane but he knows that's what I mean.

"Of course, promise". With great difficulty we manage to slide both off of my back so he can sling them over his shoulder. We then start our advance towards the 'welcome parade'.

The closer we get the easier it is to see who everyone is and I can't help but let the disappointment show when I realise they aren't there.

Shane's locks onto me and then he's charging. His hand goes to his belt but he realises the space where his gun usually sits is empty the same time I do. It's a first and is more than welcoming. I don't think I could cope with a gun in my face right now, not now that I can't draw mine back on him. I'd never be able to hold it.

The gasps all come at once when everyone else sees me. The Sheriff's voice is stern as he orders Shane to back up and tells him it's not a bite. Those words seem to relax few of the groups shoulders except for a man I have never seen before. 'Herschel' is whispered in my ear by Glenn as the man in question pushes to the front of the gathered group.

He takes one glance at my poorly covered leg and then he's barking out orders left right and centre. The only one I fully understand is when he tells the Sheriff that he and Glenn need to get me inside. Before the Officer can even step closer I'm forcing myself further into Glenn's side.

"Daryl?" It doesn't come out loud and no one seems to listen.

"Just pick her up", Shane orders and then tries to come closer but Glenn's arm comes up in defence. Stopping the man from coming any closer, although I'm fairly certain Glenn instantly regrets doing it with the glare Shane is staring him down with.

"Just tell us where Daryl is, then she'll go". I'm not sure if anyone even answers Glenn because I am no longer listening to them as my sight is set on the figures in the distance.

I can see them as they walk out of a stable and I can see the moment Merle spots the commotion. His steps falter and then his arm flies out to stop Daryl in his tracks. For a fraction of a second neither one of them moves but then suddenly they're both running this way. Tears well up in my eyes the closer they get.

"You better move" Glenn mumbles to Shane. Shane turns his head to see what he's talking about, just in time to because Daryl doesn't slow down as he charges through the group. The arms around my waist are gone but I don't have to time to fall as Daryl slams into me.

Pain courses through me at the impact but I push through it because as Daryl's arms wrap around me nothing else matters. I let the tears fall because with his face buried into the crook of my neck I can feel his as they hit my skin. I grip the hair at the base of his neck to force him closer, if that was possible, before resting my chin on his shoulder. Merle steps closer and puts his hand on the back of my head before placing a gentle kiss against my forehead.

"Hey Squirt". I give him the smallest of smiles in return.

A scream tears through me, the pain is worse than I've ever felt as Daryl's leg knocks into mine. I'm suddenly pulled away from him as Merle holds me against his chest, Daryl finally looks down for the injury he seems to have forgotten I have.

His face drops at the sight of my leg and I can see the pain in his eyes as he looks back up at me, the unspoken question written all over his face. I shake my head at him the same time someone tells him it isn't a bite, the relief is clear.

Herschel steps up beside Daryl, "She's losing too much blood, she needs to be moved now". Daryl nods his head at the demand before reaching for me once again and pulling me back into his arms, although this time he's a lot more careful. As he half carries me over to the house I let my head drop against him.

The field is big, too big, before we've even managed to get half way across my body gives out beneath me and I go slack in his arms. I can hear voices, like everyone's suddenly talking all at once, but my name being called is what stands out the most. I wish I could answer him or at least open my eyes to show him I can hear him but nothing happens.

His arms scoop up my legs, this time round I can't even react, it's like my body has completely shut down even though the pain is still there.

I can tell we're finally inside by the bang of the door. The air should be cooler in here but my body feels like it's just getting hotter with each step he takes. Daryl's chest vibrates under my head but I can't put together the words he's saying. Somehow I manage to push against the blackness of my vision and then I can see him as he's lying me down on something amazingly soft.

I follow Herschel as he moves around the bed before sitting as gently as he can on the edge of it, I still wince as the bed jostles.

"My names Herschel and you're Danny?" I make a noise in the back of my throat as a reply. "This is goin' to hurt but I need to take these off", he gestures to my makeshift bandage, "so I can get a better look". This time I don't give him any form of response and he doesn't seem to want to wait for one either. Instead he goes straight in and starts trying to untie them. The flinch is involuntary, I hadn't thought his fingers grazing the knot would hurt so much. Merle's hand wraps around my right boot as he pins my leg to the bed. As another flinch goes through me Daryl puts one of his arms around my torso, effectively pinning me to the bed. With his other hand he grips my hand that was digging into his chest.

I force my eyes to stay glued to Daryl's face but he's not looking at me, he has his gaze focused solely on Herschel's hands. I refuse to look away instead I start counting his blinks, trying to keep my mind focused. With each number my free hand twists more and more of the bed sheets into my fist, and the first unstoppable sound passes through my lips.

With each groan and cry I let out Daryl's face scrunches up more and more until all of a sudden his face goes slack and I hear a gasp from somewhere else in the room. With the sudden air hitting my wound I know that people can now see it and I'm terrified of what it may look like.

Daryl stands up straight, removing himself from pinning me down. I lift my head as much as I can off the pillow and the sight below makes my stomach churn, I instantly let it drop back onto the pillow. We don't have the same medical care as we used to, we're back to the old ways where people died form a simple infection, and this isn't a simple infection.

There's a bang and when my head drops to the side I realise Daryl has just spun around and punched the wall. Nobody scolds him for ruining a strangers wall. He doesn't turn back around but I can't blame him, I wish I hadn't looked.

My skin around the gash is black, it doesn't look like it was done days ago, it still looks fresh. Blood is still running from it, how am I even still alive. I should have passed out and never woken up.

Herschel wordlessly starts gathering all his equipment but I turn my head away when he starts laying it onto the small tray he has perched on the bed.

"Everyone out", Merle's order is very quickly followed by the sound of the door shutting. He doesn't leave though, thankfully, as out of the corner of my eye I see him pull a chair closer to the bed before taking a seat. I know he's done that because he's preparing to pin my leg back to the bed and I am not ready for it. Just taking the bandages off was more pain than I've ever felt in my life and it's going to be a hundred times worse when Herschel starts cleaning and stitching it.

I let out a muffled cry as my leg spasms. I can't lose this leg I wouldn't be able to survive without it. I don't think I'm mentally strong enough to lose it. This time the sob that forces it's way out of my throat has nothing to do with the pain.

I feel a hand as it once again grips my ankle but Merle is blocked by Daryl as he puts his arm across my torso, and then my world is on fire.

I blacked out, I know I did because the first thing I see when I force open my eyes his Herschel cleaning his hands from what I can assume is a bowl of water. I don't know how long I was out for but apparently it was long enough for him to get the job done.

I don't make a sound but he seems to feel my eyes on him because he looks across at me. He doesn't smile but I can see some sort of relief as it washes over his face. He drops the cloth back into the bowl.

"You aren't out of the woods yet". His words seem to alert the brothers that I'm awake because my hand is suddenly gripped tight but I don't look at Daryl, not yet. "The infection is bad and unless we can get it down with antibiotics then there isn't much else we can do. You're goin' to have to stay in that bed and we'll change the bandages every couple of hours as we need to keep it clean to help the infection." Herschel looks at Daryl beside me and holds out a tablet bottle. "Take these every 4 hours and in between she can take pain medicine". Daryl takes the bottle from him. "Didn't think we'd be goin' through all this stuff so quickly, we haven't got enough left to cover h..."

"I'll plan a run with some of the others". Merle interrupts Herschel before he can finish what he was saying. I'm not stupid, I know he cut him off for a reason. Herschel said they're going through the stuff too quickly meaning someone else is injured. God, I hope it's not bad and I hope it's not because of me. Who am I kidding, of course it's because of me.

"Can I speak to the two of you outside?" Herschel stares at them both, I don't think he'll let them say no. "Food will be brought up to you, you have to eat". All three of them then walk quickly from the room. Daryl leaves without a glance in my direction. He's pissed at me. I messed up and put that little girl in more danger, I failed at the one thing I had set out to do, take her back to her mum. I was out for days anything could have happened to her in that time and I would have never been able to forgive myself.

There's a small knock against the door but whoever it is doesn't wait for me. The head that pops through isn't the one I expected but it definitely isn't disappointing. Sophia stands in the doorway with her hands twisting together in front of her but she doesn't step further into the room.

I'm happy to see her but I can't even force a smile onto my lips. I'm not sure I can do anything, I can barely tap the bed with my hand to let her know to come in. The grin that lights up her face when she notices the invitation make my chest tighten and I have to blink back the tears.

She rushes over to me, I instantly wince at the thought of her climbing onto the bed but I don't stop her. She lowers herself so carefully onto the bed and leans back up against the headboard beside me. I lay here looking up at her, how does she not look tired? I can also tell she's washed up which I would love to do.

"Is the leg okay?"

"It'll be okay. The Doctor fixed it up, I've just gotta rest. So no more adventures for a while". Why does talking hurt? She laughs but I feel awful for lying. She's more grown up than she originally seemed but she doesn't need to worry about me, not anymore. I want her to just be happy that we're back and have somewhere to sleep for the night that's _safe_.

She doesn't say anything for a short minute and then she grabs my hand. "Thank you". I open my mouth but nothing comes out, I have nothing to say other than she doesn't have to thank me but I'm not going to tell her that. It'd be pointless. "You got me back just like you promised". She needs to stop, I don't want to talk about this but I don't want to hurt her feelings, not now. "You know this kind of makes us best friends now".

I raise my eyebrows, I can feel the corner of my mouth lifting. "Is that so?"

And that's all she needs as she goes into the basics of our new found friendship.

...

Sophia's name passes through my lips as a scream. The feeling of her being ripped away from me feels so real even as my eyes open and I'm met with the white ceiling of the farm house.

At my sudden out burst Daryl's boots hit the floor hard as he suddenly sits up straight.

"She's with her mum, she's okay".

I take in a couple of deep shaky breaths. "I know, it just... it felt real for a second".

Daryl leans back in his chair his eyes scanning over my face, his mouth is pulled into a thin line and I can see the muscle in his jaw flexing as he's tensing.

"You're angry at me?" The decision I made to follow her doesn't have anything to do with him but then again does it? We're a family now but if he'd gone out I would have just trusted him. Of course I would have been so worried but I wouldn't have gotten angry at him. What's the point? It's already happened and anger isn't going to change that.

"I'm not angry".

I make a small noise in the back of my throat, somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "Yeah well tell that to your face". I watch as one of his eyes twitches and then his jaw relaxes.

"You shouldn't 'ave gone after her like that".

I sigh, "Why not? You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing". Actually he probably would have been able to stop her running off, but in my poor defence I've never had to look out for someone who didn't know how to fight. I forgot for one measly second that she was just a kid and just assumed she'd know what to do.

Daryl runs his hand over his mouth. "I wouldn't have nearly killed myself trying". And there it is. Him knowing he's better than me and that I was stupid and reckless.

"Right". What else do I say, because he's right. He wouldn't have injured himself and he would have known the correct direction back to the highway.

"We don't owe them anythin'". He shuffles in his seat, "Especially not ya life".

"Daryl... She's a kid".

"And you shouldn't even be here accordin' to the Doc".

"I'd do it again", maybe minus the leg injury but if it was that or save an innocent child then I'd save the child. Heck I'd save Daryl if it was between me or him.

"Yeah", I can barely hear him.

"I didn't technically get her back though, that's what's bothering me. I go out and help her and then end up getting lost. Maybe she would have been better off if I hadn't gotten involved". The Sheriff wasn't too far from us, maybe he would have been able to help her.

"She told everyone what happened. Ya kept her alive." He pauses to take a deep breath. "I guess all that matters is ya both back".

I smile up at him, "Exactly so no lectures on how stupid it was."

One side of his mouth lifts up in a small barely there smirk. "Fine".

"Did Glenn hand the stuff over?" I question.  
"Yeah, Merle locked it in the truck. We ain't allowed to carry guns on the property. One of the Docs rules".


	16. I didn't know how

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**I received some amazing reviews on my last chapter. Each of them put a smile on my face so thank you.**

**I really don't know whether this chapter is good or not, I struggled with some seriously bad writers block. I hope it's okay, please review it means the world to me.**

Danny's POV

The pain kept me up most of the night and it's pain that forces my eyes open now, it's like a hot poker is being twisted into my thigh. I can feel the sweat soaking through my ruined dress but even with the weight of the duvet and arm that is across my torso, I'm still cold. I barely shuffle and with it I let out an involuntary groan. I instantly try and stifle the sound but it's too late, the arm across my chest tightens slightly and then it's removed, Daryl's awake.

He makes his own sound as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. Even with him getting to sleep on a bed I doubt it was comfy, I'm lying in the centre of the double bed. There was still plenty of room beside me but Daryl forced himself to balance on the edge, he didn't want to accidentally hurt me.

"Mor..." My voice comes out croaky, I cough and try again. "Morning".

He takes one look at me over his shoulder before switching from his seat on the bed back to the chair he inhabited for most of yesterday.

He holds out a glass of water. "Drink this". He puts the straw to my lips but I only manage a couple of sips before I have to let my heads drop back down. After putting the glass back he leans his elbows on the bed, there's something wrong with him, there's something in the way he's looking at me. Has something happened?

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head once and diverts his gaze away from mine. Oh, it's bad. Something bad has happened. Is it Merle, Sophia, Glenn?

"Please tell me".

He's on his feet before I've even managed to finish speaking, his sudden movement sends a jolt through me but this time I manage to bite the noise that threatens to escape. "I'm gonna go get Herschel". And then he's striding right out the door.

Is this to do with the fact that someone else is requiring medication. Did my running off cause this? Is it serious, serious to the point where Daryl won't even talk to me this morning.

The five minutes it takes for Daryl to come back feels like an eternity, but he finally returns with Herschel and Merle in tow.

Merle locks his eyes on me and smirks, yet it's just a mouth movement, the rest of his face doesn't react. "Dunno how to tell ya this Squirt but ya look like shit".

"I could say the same about you, you not heard of soap and water". I tease back at him.

This time his smile does reach his eyes but it's gone again by the time he's lowered himself into the chair at the end of the bed. Daryl retakes his seat beside me but it's Herschel I'm staring at as he gets to work removing the coverings on my leg.

The pain is just as bad as yesterday but somehow I manage to stay awake, although maybe passing out would be better. The room goes silent except for the sharp intake of breath that I take when my leg is released to the air of the room.

"Danny". Nope, I don't like the way Herschel says my name. "The infection is bad and without the use of proper equipment there's no guarantees that you can fight it. It could easily start spreading throughout your body, if that happens then there will be nothing that can help you". He steps closer. "Even if we can stop it from spreading and it stays how it is it could..."

"I'll die", I close my eyes and tilt my head back against the headboard. "Whatever we do you think it'll kill me". I let out a deep throaty sound, half between a scoff and laugh. At least I'll get to spend the rest of my life in a nice comfy bed, maybe they'll let me bathe, clean myself up. You can't refuse a dying woman's wish.

"If the infection doesn't spread there is one thing we could try." He pauses. "We could amputate your leg above the wound. Now that doesn't mean it will fix the problem as we could be too late or a whole new infection could take you. If you do try this option it does mean you will lose all your leg. The wound is too high on your thigh to save anything."

I finally open my eyes to look at the Doctor before me. I thought I was going to die in those woods, I'd resigned myself to the fact that there was no way I would live through it; But then we were told about the farm and I had hope again, but I was wrong.

I have two options, two terrible options. One is my death the other, lose my leg and be completely useless therefore dying anyway.

"So, you don't think I can fight it?"

He clears his throat. "My professional opinion is to not leave it but if that is what you'd want to try and do then I would help as much as I can. But I would strongly advise against it". He starts working on my leg, cleaning and the covering it back up. "I'll let you think on it but you will need to decide quickly. Until then we need to work on the fever you have, I'll bring some water up." When he's done he looks at me one last time before leaving the room.

I address the room, not looking at either one of them. "You two already knew this!" It's not a question. I turn my head to look at Daryl, he's slouched forward with his elbows on his knees. His head is bowed slightly but his eyes are looking right at me. "You could have told me".

"I didn't know how". Daryl keeps his voice low, barely above a whisper.

"What would you do?"

Daryl does another shake of the head. "I don't want you to die", he then scoffs, "but they're both shit options". Yeah no kidding. "I don't know what I would do". And somehow I don't believe him, there's no way he doesn't have an answer.

"Alright, what about you?" I turn my question onto Merle who's slouched back in his seat, his booted feet resting on the very edge of the bed.

"I ain't telling ya Angel, It has to be your decision and tellin' ya could sway you to do somethin' you don't want to". I mean he makes sense but it really isn't what I wanted him to say. "You're strong, strongest person I know".

Before I can make a sarcastic remark back the door opens and there's a blonde woman stood there. I vaguely recall seeing her yesterday but I don't know her name. She puts the bowl down on the cabinet beside the bed and rinses a flannel out.

She reaches out for me and then hesitates. "Can I put this on your forehead?"

I nod my head once and then she's holding it to my forehead, its feel amazing and cold. She looks at Daryl. "You need to keep her cool, if it gets any worse there might not be anything we can do".

He replaces the woman's hand and presses the flannel down. "Thank you". She takes that as her dismissal and leaves the room. "Doc says considerin' the infection ya fever ain't as bad as it should be. If you can stand it you can have a bath later, it'll help". And it would be oh so appreciated. I can't smell anything but I'm almost certain I stink.

Merle removes his feet as gently as he can so as not to move the bed too much. His stumped arm is resting on the arm of the chair and I realise that it looks like he's had it looked at because that bandage wrapping is so much neater than what he had before. I really don't understand how only after three days he was up and acting like nothing had happened; But even though he acts like he's fine there's no way he isn't in pain. I am really glad he managed to get an actual medical professional to look at it though.

Merle groans rather exaggeratedly as he gets to his feet. "Right Angel, I have a run for supplies that I'm late for. So don't move and I'll see ya later". He squeezes my hand that's sprawled on the bed beside me and then leaves.

"Who's going with him?" The words come out a little strained. Last time Merle went on a run with someone other than Daryl or myself he got left behind and lost a hand.

"Glenn!" I raise my eyebrows waiting for him to throw in another name but he doesn't.

"Just Glenn? Is that a good idea?"

"This run is important. We need things to help you and if he messes this up he knows it'll end badly." Badly for me. "He ain't gonna cause a problem", He runs his fingers lightly over the back of my hand. "Ya mean too much to him and Glenn did find ya, Merle respects him for it".

"How long will they be gone for?"

"A day maybe two. Herschel says the closest hospital doesn't exist anymore and that the closest FEMA shelter is overrun. They think they've actually found a medical supply warehouse so they're gonna head there and hit every pharmacy in between".

"Someone else is injured, aren't they?" He just looks at me. "It was what Herschel was going to say yesterday before he got cut off, wasn't it?"

He lets out a harsh breath and rubs his hand across his mouth. "Yea..."

"It's because of me isn't it?" Of course it is, I let Sophia run off, I failed to go back and someone got hurt trying to rescue us.

"No". He latches onto my hand and squeezes my fingers. "No, it was T-Dog. Up on the highway when the Walkers were moving through, he sliced his arm on a car. It was bad. Just like yours but he managed to get help quick and he's doin' fine".

"Promise".

"I promise he's fine and it had nothin' to do with you. Now I think you should try and get some more sleep cause I know ya didn't sleep much last night".

I nod my head slightly. There's very slim chance of me actually getting some proper rest, the pain is too much but I am tired so what's the harm in trying; Plus Daryl probably has other things to do than sit around with me.

"You don't have to stay, doubt you wanna be cooped up in here for another day". In answer Daryl leans back in his chair and puts his feet back up on the bed, crossed at the ankles.

"Someone's gotta make sure ya actually stay in bed". There's a slight tilt in his lips. On a less serious injury maybe but honestly I don't think I could get out of bed on my own even if I wanted to.

...

I don't know how long I _slept _for but Daryl stayed like he said he would. Every time I cracked open my eyes there he was, Feet on the bed, hands behind his head. Sometimes he had his eyes closed and sometimes he was just staring ahead. I've never really seen him just sit and do nothing before, he's always doing something.

I decided to give up on sleep when Carol brought food. I didn't eat it all but what I did eat was amazing. Fresh veg with some potatoes and there was even some meat, I haven't had vegetables that weren't out of a can in some time, it's not until that food touched my taste buds that I realised what I was missing.

After eating enough to satisfy Daryl Carol reappears in the bedroom door, she smiles at me and places some folded clothes on the bed beside me.

"I've got the bath running. Herschel says don't get the bandage wet so I'm only going to put a small amount of water in the bottom". Daryl nods to show he is listening to her. "Well shout if you need help with anything". And then she's gone.

Daryl leans over me to grab the clothes she brought in. "Ya ready for a bath then?" He tucks them under his arm.

My lips lift up into a grin. "More than anything".

"Can I carry you or would ya rather walk?"

"Walk" and I mean that in the loosest sense of the word because I'm not walking on this leg but I'd rather hop along than have someone touch my leg.

He gets to his feet and holds out his hands for me. Right, deep breath. I bite my tongue to keep myself quiet, the tears aren't as easily controlled as I stand up. My entire body weight his leaning on Daryl right now, it's like my entire body has no energy, I feel all heavy and weighed down. He wraps one arm around my waist and grips tight, and I put my hand in his other one.

The first step is horrendous, it makes the tears fall harder and this time around I can't control the whimpers, with each agonising step a cry tumbles from my lips.

We don't even reach the door before I have to take my first break just so I can get my breath back. I stay standing though as I'm not sure I'd be able to get back up again if I sat down.

"This was a bad idea". He sounds tense, I look up at his face to find it's scrunched up with worry.

"No, it was a good idea." I then try my hardest to make my smile not look like a grimace, I'm not sure I succeed because his face doesn't change.

It takes way too long to get to the bathroom, especially considering it's the room opposite. I can't help the sigh of relief when we finally step over the threshold. As quickly as I can I take a seat on the closed toilet lid because I'm in dire need of another break before the hassle of undressing.

I eye up the bath and then I'm blushing because what's about to happen hits me, he has to bathe me. The last time I was bathed by someone it was my mum and I was probably four or five. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed because it's not like he hasn't already seen me naked, although I did have liquid courage when that happened.

"Ya blushin'." I force my eyes away from the bath to find him staring at me, his eyebrows raised slightly and one side of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. "I can get someone else to help ya instead".

"God no, I think I'd be even more embarrassed". Self-conscious is more like it, I have never been someone that could just get changed in front of someone, unlike my old best friend. She had no problem with it, at all.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to be embarrassed about, there ain't nothin' wrong with ya body." I swear his smirk lifts higher, "and I won't complain 'bout seeing it again".

I narrow my eyes at him as my cheeks burn hotter at his little flirt. "That's not helping." The mans never flirted before and he chooses now to be the time to start; When I'm looking like the dead and probably smelling just as bad.

"Sorry", he sounds far from meaning it as I can hear the slight laugh in his voice. "Right, lets get ya in 'fore it gets cold".

There's a moments hesitation where we try and figure out how to get my dress off but then Daryl seems to fix the problem by pulling out his knife and slicing it all the way down the back. It was ruined anyway. My underwear is removed and then he's lifting me into the bath, there was no physical way I could do it myself. Once I'm down I hang my head forwards trying to calm the dizziness him touching my leg caused.

In spite of my objections he insists on washing me himself, including my hair which felt amazing. The part that caused me to feel so sick is when he tried to wash away the blood and dirt on my bad leg. I had to lean back and close my eyes, and take in deep breaths to try and control myself. I had one hand gripped so tightly around his wrist that I'm convinced there'll be a bruise there by tomorrow but at this moment in time I couldn't care less about it, in fact there's a small part of me in my mind that says he deserves it.

Being lifted out of the bath is even worse to the point when he puts my feet back onto the floor he has to hold me, dripping wet, against his chest while I silently cry into his shirt. When I'm back under control he reaches for the towel, while helping me stay upright, and wraps it around me.

Ten minutes of airdrying later and I'm no longer dripping wet so he forces me to sit on the edge of the tub. He helps me put on my pair of cotton shorts that someone must have washed for me. He then pulls out a t-shirt I recognise, but it's not mine.

He pauses in unfolding it when he notices me staring at it. "Carol wanted ya to wear something loose, which you don't own so Glenn gave her this for you". The end of his sentence comes out a little bitter but I ignore him, it is just a top that Glenn probably stole from someone else originally, nothing more than a friendly gesture.

...

The journey back to the bed took even longer and by the time I was back in it I was ready to crash. I'm feeling so ill I honestly think I could throw up, in fact I'm so worried I will that Daryl has had to find me a bin just in case. As I lay here with my eyes closed willing the pain to go away my mind drifts to Sophia. Carol came in earlier, I should have asked how she was because that girl was by my side for over four days and it feels so strange to not have her here now.

"Sophia?" I roll my head to the side to look at him. He slowly opens his eyes to look at me.

"She's okay. She slept for a long time but now it's like nothin' even happened".

"I miss her". Even though she is right outside this window.

"Carol told me earlier that the girl's dyin' to come and spend time with ya but she's been told to wait until ya a little stronger." He reaches over and pulls the covers up slightly. "Sleep, ya look even paler than before."

**Please forgive any medical mistakes that are in here, I have never nor do I know anyone who has ever gotten a serious infection and required medical treatment. **


	17. Ain't Where I Left Ya

**Disclaimer- I do not own any parts of the Walking Dead.**

**Another short one but I am now ready to move on with the story.**

**I like this one so hopefully you do to.**

Danny's POV

Another day and a half spent lying on this bed, bored out of my mind. The only times I was allowed up was to use the bathroom which was whole other embarrassing ordeal. Those times I did take Carol up on her offer, Daryl didn't need to deal with that no matter how many times he said it was fine. We need to keep some mystery in whatever is going on between us.

Daryl hasn't left my side in these two days, even with me assuring him I would be fine for a few hours. My fever is gone and against all odds Herschel has said that it looks like the infection has stopped spreading. He even thinks there is a small chance that it may be getting better although he can't say for sure. The pain is still bad, the worst, but I think I have a handle on it. Well the constant pain is what I can handle now but the sharp pains that happen every now and again, not so much. I still can't walk on it but I don't believe that will happen for a long time but considering three days ago they thought there was a chance I would die then I'd say I'm doing pretty good.

Daryl brought my bag up to me at some point , said he found it sticking out from under a car. I'm still mentally scolding myself for forgetting my emergency bag in an actual emergency, with my bag now back in my possession it shall never leave my side again.

I have my earbuds in listening to some music because he's looking likes he's asleep in that chair beside me. I mean I doubt he actually is but I'll quite happily leave him in peace if that's how he's getting some rest. Music is the only thing keeping me occupied because with Glenn and Merle gone I have no one else to talk to. No one else has even bothered to come and see me, except Carol for food and bathroom breaks but she never stays long enough for a proper long chat. Daryl's not much of a talker so despite me loving his company it is _boring,_ which is a horrible thing to think but to be fair I think he'd agree with me.

The door suddenly swings open with more force than is necessary causing it to bang against the wall. The action has Daryl sitting up straight within seconds but it's fine, because it seems speaking of the devil seems to have made them appear. I pull out my earbuds as Merle comes sauntering in with Glenn right on his heels carrying a pair of crutches.

"Fuck you". Daryl leans back in his chair and scowls at the interruption. "Knock next time".

Merle ignores him and grins down at me, something I can't help but return. I'm so happy they're home.

"We brought ya these", he points at the crutches in Glenn's hands. "So ya can move 'round for _when _ya better... and only for when that happens". He puts a lot of emphasis on the word when.

"How'd you know it ain't better, you've been gone two days". I challenge him.

"Cause ya look like shit, less sweaty but shit all the same".

I hold my hand out to Glenn, "Give me that crutch".

Glenn starts to hand it over then hesitates, "Why?"

"Cause I'm going to shove it down his throat", I throw a glare at Merle, "so it comes out his arse so I can use him as a crutch".

Glenn withdraws his arm and smiles, the kind of smile where he wants to smile but knows he shouldn't, but Merle isn't paying him any mind.

"I'd like to see ya try squirt". He beckons me, "Come on get up, lets see ya try it".

My glare slips off my face and I smile at him, "I'm so happy you're back".

He grins and steps closer, putting his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze. "So am I. Ya are definitely lookin' better than before. Is the fever gone?"

Daryl doesn't give me a chance to answer him. He gets to his feet instantly. "I gotta talk to ya... outside". He then follows Merle out of the room leaving Glenn and I without a word. Well that's not suspicious at all, they are clearly about to speak about me which is extremely rude.

Glenn clears his throat and then comes round to take Daryl's vacated seat. "So, how are you doing? I'm assuming not good considering their secrecy". He jerks his head towards the closed door.

"My fevers gone and the infection isn't spreading, as far as Herschel can tell, but it's also not shrinking so not really good news, no... But I'm so glad you're back, finally someone else I can talk to".

"Well... apparently Daryl's been keeping the rest of the group away from you. That's what Merle said anyway".

"What, why?" That's ridiculous.

"I shouldn't be telling you this". He casts another quick glance at the door, this time looking rather nervous, but I don't care you can't say something like that and not elaborate.

"Tell me".

"They thought you where going to die, we all did. Not only did he want you to rest he also. I really shouldn't". I just stare at him. "He also wanted to have you all to himself for as long as he possibly could before, well you know".

I know Daryl wouldn't want me knowing this tiny bit of information. If I brought it up to him he'd just grunt and then completely ignore it.

I take in a nice deep breath, "Well I no longer feel like I'm dying so no matter how sweet he was being, you have to come and see me more before I go insane".

"Absolutely".

"Did the trip go okay?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, pretty uneventful actually. I think we got everything we were supposed to but," he shrugs, "I didn't know what any of it actually was".

"And, was Merle okay?" A part of me doesn't actually want to know the answer cause it'd make me angry at Merle if he wasn't.

"He was fine, don't worry."

"You promise", I'm not sure I believe him.

"Promise". The door opens and the Dixons walk back in and Glenn immediately gets to his feet. "I'll come see you later", and then with a parting smile he squeezes past the bodies by the door.

"You done being secretive?"

Merle chuckles. "Yeah, now I'm just trying to convince my dear ol' brother to go huntin'".

Daryl huffs, "You can hunt, you do it instead".

"Yeah but I ain't the one that's been cooped up inside for three days", Merle retorts back.

"Daryl", I interrupt anything that was going to come out of Daryl's mouth because there's no doubt that it would have caused an argument. "You should go. I'll be okay and you do need to go outside at some point. God knows I'm missing it so you must be to". It'd help ease my guilt about him being stuck in here if he would just go and spend a couple of hours out in the sun.

He opens his mouth but then closes it without saying a word, instead he just stares at me, eyes searching for something so I give him my best smile. Trying to reassure him.

Finally he nods, "Fine. But you have to stay exactly where you are". He then turns a pointed look onto Merle. "She stays in bed". I roll my eyes but let him have it because if it gets him out of the room then I can pretend he didn't just give me an order. Although it's not like I can actually walk anyway so I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to.

Merle scoffs. "She'll be fine, now fuck off". Daryl's mouth sits in a very thin line, he really isn't happy he's been ganged up on but he keeps it to himself. Instead he leans over me and places a kiss against my forehead, I believe that's the first kiss I've received since I got back. As soon as he disappears from sight Merle drops into his seat and grins.

"So what ya wanna do?"

...

Merle hung around for a good few hours before I made him leave to go and get some rest, he looked exhausted. An hour after he left Glenn reappeared fresh from his very own nap, he brought a pack of cards with him.

I am currently sat in the arm chair that Daryl has spent the last three days in. Glenn wasn't sold on the idea of me moving but I told him I'd get bed sores if I didn't and it's not like I'm asking to leave the room, it was just to move two feet into a comfy chair and I'm using the other one to keep my legs up and straight, bending it is a no no. Glenn is sat in my vacated spot on the bed, we're playing poker and just like I suspected Glenn really isn't good at lying.

The bedroom door is open which is how we notice the woman that walks past. She casts a glance at the man on the bed but it's a quick one, she doesn't even slow down. Glenn however keeps his eyes on the door even after she's long gone.

"What was that?"

His head snaps to me so fast I swear I hear it crack. "What? Nothing".

"Mmhm yep that was clearly nothing."

He hangs his head sheepishly, his cap hiding his eyes. "That's Maggie, Herschel's eldest daughter."

"And?" He's hiding something. He shakes his head once but I'm not giving in. "Come on tell me. There's obviously something going on between you if she's got you looking like a lost kid just by walking past the door".

"We had sex".

I choke on my own breath which causes my leg to twinge, my choking then turns into gasps of pain.

Glenn jumps to his feet, his arms flailing around me as he tries to workout how to help me. "Danny I'm so sorry".

It takes a minute or so but I finally get my breathing under control. "You did what". My voice comes out a little strained, both from the pain and from the utter bafflement.

"It was stupid I know. Don't look at me like that". I relax my face. "It happened when we went out on a run. There was some confusion and then the next thing I know she's saying we should have sex."

Finally I laugh, obviously I was shocked. It was the last thing I was expecting him to say but it doesn't matter to me what he does or _who _he does. In fact I'm happy for him, he deserves some happiness. "I'm assuming no one else knows about this?"

He shakes his pretty quickly. "No and no one _can _know about it."

I mime locking my lips with a key. "Secrets safe with me".

"Anyway, she's kind of ignoring me now so..."

"That bitch". How dare she do that to my friend.

He chuckles lightly. "She's okay, she's not a bad person I think she's just lost with everything going on."

"If you say so but if she hurts you, you come to me I'll knock her down a peg or two".

This time he full on laughs but I couldn't be any more serious if I tried. He's my friend, he's in the group of people you don't mess with.

"Oh I know you will. Thank you. I would offer the same for you if you know, Daryl ever hurts you but, well I'm not sure I would even come close to winning that one. But I suppose I can try". Some part of me actually wants to see how that would actually go.

There's a knock at the door but before I can say come in it's opening and a slightly sweatier Daryl walks in. He wasn't gone long at all but I guess anything's better than him being stuck in here for those four hours.

His eyes land straight on the bed, where I should be and then they land on me. He's squinting at me, clearly not happy with what he's found in here.

"That ain't where I left ya".

I look down at the chair I'm in before looking back at him with my eyes wide. "It isn't? Well that's news to me".

I can actually see him try and work out how to react. Anger or just let it go. After a tense few seconds he sighs. "Are you okay?"

"I am, painkillers are working and it feels nice to be out of bed." Never thought I'd say that. Three days ago I was dying for a bed and now I've kind of had enough of it. I just want to be back in our too small for three people tent. "Did you catch anything?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah nothin' big but enough to give everyone some meat for tomorrow". He clearly made his trip as short as he possibly could, makes a smile tug at my lips just thinking about it. He wanted to get back here, for me.

The shouting starts as background noise and slowly gets louder, louder to the point we can't ignore it anymore.

Glenn jumps up off the bed and opens the window, as soon as he does we recognise the voice, Merle. Daryl groans and races from the room. We can't hear what Merle is saying but whatever it is he sounds angry, and then I hear the other voice and it makes my blood boil. Shane. Of course they're arguing.

"Give me those". I point at the crutches. Glenn looks at them and then stares at me, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Uh no, they'll kill me if I let you walk out of here".

"And I'll kill you if you don't help me".

"I'm sorry, no. You ain't armed, he is".

I sigh, "Glenn please. I have to help".

"Seriously Danny I have to start saying no to you". He then, to my relief, grabs the crutches and holds them out for me.

It takes ages and in the end we realise there's no way I can hold myself up so I tuck one under my left arm to act as my left leg and I wrap my right arm around Glenn's neck. It hurts like hell, tears are pooling in my eyes but I can do this.

Finally, after taking agonising step after agonising step, we arrive down the stairs and out the back door. Revealing the tent set up and the cluster of people watching the brewing fight. Daryl is trying to interject, so is the Sheriff but they're both being ignored, Merle and Shane don't look too far off actually throwing punches at one another. We move down the steps.

"The fuck I am. It's our stuff and I'm handin' fuck all to ya". Merle growls at Shane.

"Ya part of this group and ya'll abide by our rules". Sometimes I just want to shoot Shane, and this is definitely one of those moments, I'm certain I wouldn't feel bad about it in the slightest. I've only just got here but it's clear what's wrong. Shane wants our stuff, including the gun I found.

"Fuck you! If I had my way I'd have taken the three of us outta here first chance we got".

"Then why didn't you. Ya ain't nothin' but trouble, and there ain't no room here for people who can't take orders".

Merle scoffs, in fact it verges on a snort. "So the fact that we've all risked our lives to help keep these people," he waves his arms around at the gathered group, "safe. Danny nearly fuckin' died savin' that little girl. And there still ain't room for us here?"

"Saved her? She put their lives in danger. Anybody else would have stopped her from runnin' off to begin with".

Daryl lunges forwards, pure hatred written all over his face. "You fuckin' bastard". The Sheriff jumps in between Daryl and Shane stopping the inevitable fight and Merle grabs his arms. If I could I would be running over there and putting myself between them, just like last time.

The Sheriff turns to Shane, his head tilted slightly trying to make Shane look at him. "Shane that's enough, leave it".

"No it's not." Shane clearly isn't listening. "You're thinkin' it, Lori's thinkin' it. If she hadn't been so reckless then Carl wouldn't have been shot".

The air feels like it's been punched out of me. The grip on the crutch loosens and it drops to the floor, Glenn's arm around me is the only thing keeping me upright. They lied to me, all of them.

I got Carl shot.

"You motherfucker". I hear the shout come from Merle but I can't see him. My head is going fuzzy the physical pain and the grief is overpowering me.

Hands latch onto my shoulders and squeeze tightly, I focus on Daryl as he stands before me. My head starts shaking, "No, no... Please". Please let it not be true, please let him be okay.

"Hey". He gives my shoulder the gentlest of shakes, "hey. Listen to me, he's okay. Ya hear me he's goin' to be alright".

"Whe... Where is he?" I have to see him.

The Sheriff appears beside me as he helps tuck the crutch back under my shaking arm. "He's okay. You can go and see him, he's constantly askin' after ya". That's all the invitation I need to hurriedly and painfully make my way to his room.

I force Glenn to stop just outside Carl's door. My heart drops at the sight of him lying in that bed knowing he's there because of my recklessness. Lori walks by me and moves into the room.

You can come in". She pulls the chair round for me to sit in but I ignore the invitation.

I shake my head, a lump forming in my throat. "No, no. I Don... This is my fault. I'm so sorry". Glenn tightens his arm around me as my body starts shaking.

Lori smiles softly, "It was an accident, It was not your fault no matter what any one else thinks or says. Ignore them and please sit".

Glenn doesn't give me much option because he moves forwards forcing me with him, I don't fight it because it'd be extremely painful if I did. As Lori helps Glenn lower me into the chair Carl smiles at me.

"I wanted to come and see you but mum said I wasn't _allowed _to". He pulls a face which causes Lori to tut jokingly. "Guess what", Carl grabs hold of the Sheriffs hat and places it on his head, it's way too big. "Dad let me have his hat. Isn't that cool".

"It suits you although your head needs to grow a couple of sizes". I reach out then hesitate. "Carl..."

He knocks the hat off and stops me. "I'm okay. Mum says I have to rest a couple more days then I can go back outside." Carl reaches out the rest of the way and grabs my hand in a surprisingly sweet gesture. "Thank you for looking out for Sophia".

I swallow all arguments and force on a smile. "You're welcome. Has she been keeping you company?"

"Yeah but now you're up you can join us". And as soon as he says that Sophia takes that as her cue to enter and jumps up onto the foot of the bed.

"Seeing as you are both bed bound I have plenty of activities to keep us busy". I hear the door close behind me as Sophia carries on talking about what we are doing first.

...

I wake up to a hand touching my shoulder, I open my eyes slowly not wanting to let go of sleep. The painkillers have worn off and I am definitely feeling it now. Daryl is crouched in front of me and when he sees I'm awake he puts a finger to his lips. I'm still in the chair and beside me, on the bed, Carl and Sophia are sound asleep.

We must have sat here for hours, playing games or just having Sophia chat away to the both of us. I didn't really have much to say as my guilt was silently eating me up inside and I didn't want to upset either one of them by getting upset as they both seemed so happy.

Daryl stands up and silently reaches for my arms, I'm glad because now I'm awake again this chair is not comfy at all. I wrap my arms around his neck and then he stands up straight, pulling me with him, I manage to bite my tongue so as not to wake the kids. He hands me my crutch and then he's half carrying me from the room.

The Sheriff is stood in the hallway when we emerge from the room. My guilt returns as I look at the man who nearly lost his son.

My fingers dig into Daryl's neck, "I want to leave". Daryl listens and starts to help me leave but the Sheriff side steps and blocks our way and Daryl seems fine with it, traitor.

The Sheriff tilts his head until I finally look at him. "Danny, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have found out like that, Shane was wrong and he shouldn't have said anything as it wasn't his place to tell you. Carl wanted to be the one".

"He got shot because I couldn't look after Sophia".

"No you did an amazing job helping her. If you hadn't been there she might not be here now." I just stare at him, I can't agree with him but it doesn't faze him. "What happened to Carl was a huntin' accident and the man who did it brought us here. Carl _will_ be fine, in fact give it another day or so and he'll be up on his feet acting like it didn't happen. You understand me? It is not your fault". When I don't say anything he raises his eyebrows.

I concede, "Okay".

The Sheriff smiles. "Go and get some rest as I hear ya ain't actually supposed to be movin',". And with a parting smile he disappears into Carl's room.

I glare up at Daryl. "You knew he was going to stop me".

"I did, and ya had to listen to him".

I mumble, "Another secret, another lie".

He frowns but he knows I'm right, he's lied to me. I asked him who was hurt and he promised me it was just T-Dog.

"The kid was doin' fine, you weren't. I knew you'd blame ya-self and ya had to focus on ya own recovery, that was more important".

Not if he'd died.

"I need to go lie down". How I wish I could walk away, alone.

**According to the internet the timeline from when Sophia runs from the highway to when Glenn spills the beans about the barn is only six days meaning that it's only four days from when Carl pulls through his surgery. Because I do not like how quickly he recovered from a near fatal shot to the stomach and because technically I've already messed up that timeline by having Danny and Sophia go missing for four days, I am going to change the timeline slightly. I'm going to make it about a week and a half, sorry if some of you don't agree with it. **


	18. You're my girl

**Disclaimer- I do not own any parts of the Walking dead.**

**This chapter starts is Day 8 from when my OC and Sophia went missing off the highway. **

**My previous chapter didn't get many comments, which is fine, I only hope that it didn't mean people didn't like it. If that is the case I hope this one makes up for it. This chapter has a lot of small hourly time jumps in it.**

Danny's POV

Last night, after finding out they had kept Carl being shot from me, I made it very clear that I wanted to be left alone but Daryl didn't listen. He put his chair in the corner of the room and sat there unmoving and silent allowing me to be with my thoughts, and when I woke this morning I felt so much better, I was also glad that he hadn't left me alone. The guilt of Carl getting shot is still there, and probably always will be, because no matter what everyone else says he did technically get shot because I got lost. So it was my fault but I now know to keep it to myself, as no one else seems to agree with me or even wants to hear it. Except Shane, it's one of the very few things we actually agree on. He's kept his distance from me today but I don't miss the constant glares he keeps sending my way.

It took me ages but I finally managed to convince Daryl that I would feel so much better if I was out of this room. When he relented he told me I wasn't allowed to move from my chair under any circumstances, I have done my best to stick to that agreement; Not sure how much longer it'll last though, I'm getting restless.

I think Herschel was split on the idea of me no longer being on bed rest. The Doctor, or vet, part of him wanted me to stay but the other part of him wanted me out of his house, away from his family. I haven't spoken to him much other than when it's time to change the bandages but I get the distinct feeling that he isn't sold on any of us actually being here, but I don't blame him at all. I would have reservations about us to.

Daryl drops to the floor in front of me with a grunt, dropping the sticks he was holding. I squint at his appearance . "Didn't that shirt have sleeves this morning?"

"Yeah", he mumbles defensively.

"Seriously, you already have shirts with no sleeves". I mock gasp like I've had a thought. "You know what you could do when you get hot, change shirts like a normal person".

"Shut up", he's smirking though so at least I know he's in a good mood today, probably because he's back outside again.

He picks up one of his many sticks and starts running his knife along it.

"What you doing?" As soon as I've asked the question I realise it's a stupid question as it's actually pretty obvious.

"Makin' arrows".

"I can help". I try and reach down for my knife which is lying on the ground beside my chair but it hurts and I give up fairly quickly. "After you get that for me".

He chuckles and passes it to me along with a stick. "Don't waste my sticks". Meaning don't mess up, how hard can it be to make a stick pointy.

"Oh ye of little faith". I'm just glad I can actually help with something as I'm pretty useless at the moment watching everyone moving around doing things while I'm confined to this chair.

* * *

I don't know how long the two of us have been sitting here for, making arrows, but the sun is starting to get lower in the sky. Nearly all members of the group, plus a couple of Herschel's family, have gone out for shooting practice, I was surprised he allowed them to but they should be back anytime soon.

Not many people stayed, in fact I think Glenn and Dale are the only two people left here with us. Even Merle went but I only think he went because Carol and Sophia did, I believe he has a soft spot for them which is really sweet.

Carl's also gone which was the biggest surprise of them all. The first day he's back up on his feet and he somehow manages to convince his mum to let him go and shoot a gun. How he managed that is a mystery to me and he possibly needs to teach me his tricks.

My attentions drawn to Glenn as he walks past the two of us, something's up with him. Originally I thought his strange behaviour was just because Daryl is sat with me and he wanted to come over but I soon realised that that wasn't the case. He keeps meeting my gaze and then quickly looking away. He won't smile and he seems to be making sure he doesn't come within talking distance of me. He's deliberately walking a semi circle around me right now just to walk past us.

Now I've either accidentally done something or he has, or he's hiding something that he actually wants to talk about but can't. Yeah, that could be it, he's hiding something and with him being such a terrible liar he's struggling to act normal. It's clearly a secret too big to keep to himself and I feel bad for him because it's obviously something he wishes he didn't know.

I drop the arrow I've just made onto the ground by Daryl's crossed legs. My arrows look a little ratchet next to the ones he's made but as long as they go where he wants them to then I'm sure they'll be fine; And if they don't then I've wasted some perfectly good sticks.

The sound of engines coming closer alerts us both to the fact that the others are back. I wish I could have gone with them, not because I need to because I'm actually not a bad shot, but because I'm bored and I need to do something.

It doesn't take long for the loud conversations to start as everyone arrives back in camp. I focus straight on Merle who grins when he spots me.

I shoot a glance at Carol and Sophia as they walk off. "So did you have a nice time?" His eyes land on Carol's departing form and when he finally turns back to me I can see his lips twitch slightly as he tries not to smile. "Ooh, you did".

As he comes closer he reaches out and tugs on my ponytail. "Fuck off princess".

"You fuck off". Daryl quickly retorts back, "been heaven not havin' ya around".

Merle scoffs, "What, am I interuptin' time with ya _girlfriend_?"

Daryl makes a small noise in the back of his throat only just loud enough to hear and his cheeks have a slight red tinge to them. Well isn't that cute.

"Did you enjoy spending time with yours", I come to Daryl's defence. Merle just stares back at me. "Don't pretend I've not seen the sneaky looks you've both been giving each other. I saw you two looking cozy back at the CDC and definitely don't think that I haven't seen that that's your bag sat just inside the door of Carol's tent".

This time it's his cheeks that turn pink and he even looks around slightly to make sure no one else has heard me.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't let ya follow us".

I scoff, "If I remember correctly it was you that followed me".

He just walks away, ears still tinged pink, embarrassed that his sneaking around with Carol isn't actually a secret. Obviously I'm happy for him but if he's gonna wind Daryl up then I'll do it back.

Daryl's gaze is firmly on what he's doing, I think he's refusing to look at me.

* * *

After helping me into my jogging bottoms and a hoodie Daryl then helped me into the bed in our tent. It was a lot harder than I thought because of how low I have to get, but I did it all without a single cry of pain because I knew that as soon as he heard it he would have said nope, and made me go back to the house. Disappointingly he didn't join me because it was still early, I only went because the pain started to become a bit too much and lying down flat could help with it.

I did get some sleep but when I woke I was still alone. It's dark now and I can no longer hear anyone outside. I laid here for a good while, fighting against the urge to get up and go find Daryl but I'm now losing that fight. With a huff and help from my bat I manage to sit up.

It takes way too long to actually stand up and about half way through I debate actually giving up, but somehow I push through. This is the first time I've used both crutches and gone anywhere without the help from another person and it's hard. After securing my bat to my back I struggle my way to the RV, where I can see Daryl perched atop the roof.

There's no doubt that he's heard me coming, the clicking of the crutches and my heavy breaths are a dead giveaway, but even so he doesn't even look at me as I stop below him.

"Does restin' not mean anythin' to you?" He questions.

I shrug and roll my eyes, "I don't understand the question".

He finally looks down at me, he's not happy I'm up. "Ya gonna be the death of me, ya know that right?"

"Well somethings gotta get you eventually. Why not me?"

He scoffs, "Yeah right. I'mma outlive the lot of ya. Especially if ya don't do what the fuck I say". He's joking, obviously, but I don't think he realises how true that actually is. I honestly believe him and Merle will outlive us all. They have a knack for surviving.

"I'm sick of bed rest, it's all I've done for the last four days". Well I think it's four. Lying in bed drifting in and out of sleep does mess with the days a bit. "I'm no longer tired". I eye up the ladder, I think I can get up there but I will need some major help from Daryl. All I've got to do is keep my injured leg straight and not let it touch the rungs. Easy... Maybe. "So you gonna help me up or not"?

"Are ya ever plannin' on doin' what ya told?"

"Not when I think your wrong". I grin up at him, very rarely has he been wrong but right now I need to stop being wrapped up in cotton wool. I need to get moving around, do things. In other words, walk it off. That's what my mum always said to me if I ever hurt myself. Granted this is a little worse than a strained ankle but if Carl can be up and about after being shot then I can give it a go to. "Look, I know my limits. If it gets bad or I start feeling worse I'll go straight back to bed. I promise".

He sighs. "Fine". He leans over the edge of the RV and holds out his hand. I prop my crutches against the RV and grip his hand tight and then with him basically lifting me I slowly climb up the ladder, one slow agonising step at a time.

Somehow we get me up onto the roof and down into the deck chair. He squats beside me, keeping his eyes attention on the fields in front of him.

"It's healing, you know that right?"

He sighs but doesn't stop scanning the darkness. "Not fast enough".

Yeah, he's right. It isn't healing at the pace it should be but at least it is healing. It's better than what everyone thought would happen because I get to keep my life and my leg, and all that I might be left with is a limp. I can live with a limp.

"I know but I _am_ going to be okay, as long as no one needs me to do any running cause I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon". I was trying to make a joke but even I can hear the disappointment in those words. I love running.

"You'll get back into it, you'll just 'ave to start slow". Real slow.

I stay silent for a couple seconds trying to decide whether or not to say what I actually want to say, I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

...Screw it.

"I'm really sorry for everything I put you through by disappearing like that". According to the bits of information I managed to get from Glenn, it sounds like I put him through hell.

He still doesn't look at me. "Ya scared the shit outta me, I went fuckin' bat-shit. When I couldn't find ya I thought I'd lost ya". His hand grips onto the top of my right thigh, I place mine above his and grip it tight.

"You don't have to worry about me, you guys have taught me how to survive, how to fight. I will be okay". In fact if it wasn't for that stupid piece of ill placed metal I'd have managed to get us out of those woods, albeit a little frustrated that I'd gotten us slightly lost.

He lets out a deep and heavy sigh and starts rubbing his thumb against my leg. "Yeah I do, you're my girl; And I'll worry 'bout ya until the day I bite the dust". I don't bother hiding my smile cause he still isn't looking at me.

He doesn't understand how those three words make my heart swell in happiness. I know the two of us have only shared a handful of kisses and we've only slept together the once, although I would have rectified that if I hadn't injured myself, but I don't think our _relationship _is like that. I'm happy with the brief touches he gives me when he's near me, and the fact that he will always keep me company no matter how boring it is. I'm happy with knowing how much he trusts me to have his back and that he will always have mine. And I'm amazed at how _you're my girl _makes me feel.

I lightly grip the back of his neck and tug gently at the hair there. He finally turns his head to look up at me and that's when I attach my lips to his.

* * *

I open my eyes and smile when I realise Daryl is still asleep beside me, his arm across my stomach. After our little talk and his little confession I stayed for the rest of his watch shift and then when it was done he came back to bed with me.

The light snoring in my ear stops and then he's rolling onto his back and stretching his arms out above him.

"Mornin'". His voice is thick with sleep.

"Morning". I can smell something cooking as it wafts through our partially open door. "I'm hungry".

He sits up and quickly puts on a shirt. "Well lets get ya some food then".

He helps me from the tent and together we walk slowly towards the rest of the group, he doesn't touch me but I can see his hand hovering just in case something happens. The sight of everyone sat around camp makes me warm inside, it's so peaceful, no one looks worried. There's not even anyone sat on the RV which shows how at ease they are this morning. Carol is cooking what looks like eggs on a little fire pit. Andrea is sharpening a knife while everyone else is digging into their breakfasts.

I slowly lower myself into a camping chair beside Merle who mumbles around a mouthful of food. "Mornin' squirt".

"Hey".

I feel a little guilty as Daryl sits down on the still wet ground but there isn't much I can do about it. We can't swap as I'd never be able to get down there.

Carol hands me a plate and then starts evening out the eggs onto mine and Daryl's plate.

"Thank you".

She eyes me up and down and then smiles. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear trousers".

I chuckle. "I guess not although I'm gonna regret this outfit choice in an hour or so".

As she walks away I spot Glenn nervously walking around camp, he looks even worse than yesterday; And then he clears his throat. He has my attention instantly but the others barely acknowledge him.

"Um guys, so... The barn's full of Walkers". Well that certainly gets everyone's attention. For a second I'm not even sure I heard him right but when I look around at the others and see how utterly shocked and angry they are I realise I heard him correctly. There are Walkers in the barn.

Shane's the first to recover he jumps to his feet and starts stalking towards Glenn, who really looks like he's trying hard to hold his ground.

"Ya'll better be super clear on what you mean".

"Ther... There are Walkers in the barn. I saw them".

Shane doesn't need any more info to go stalking towards the barn, The Sheriff and the others hot on his heals. I can quickly tell, as Daryl helps me stand, that he wants to be following after the others but he doesn't. He's staying to make sure I'm okay.

"Go, I'll be okay". He opens his mouth, probably to say no but I cut him off. "Go".

"I'll help her". He sidesteps to look at Sophia who is stood behind him. "I'll walk with Danny". Daryl looks between us and then with a subtle nod of his head he runs after the group. One of us needs to know what's going on because I don't trust Merle to relay it correctly.

Sophia walks beside me as we start are long slow walk towards the barn. This is definitely one of those moments where I really wish I wasn't injured.

"Does this mean we have to leave? I don't want to leave."

I have no idea what this means. "I'm not sure".

"Well, I hope not. You and Carl aren't ready to leave and I like this place".

"I like it to". Not that I've managed to see much of it but the wide open spaces look amazing. Plus it's harder for us to be snuck up on out here.

"Herschel see's those things in there as people, sick people. His wife his stepson". We arrive just as Dale reveals that Glenn wasn't the only one who knew about this. I wonder if Glenn told him or if he found it out for himself.

"You knew", I can hear the slight betrayal the Sheriff is feeling in those two words.

"Yesterday, I talked to Herschel".

That seems to piss Shane off even more. "And you waited the night? "

"I thought we could survive one more night, we did". Dale retorts back defensively. "I was waiting 'till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one".

At least I finally know what had Glenn on edge. I don't agree with how long he kept this a secret for but I also get why he did. Now that Shane knows about it he's all riled up and that isn't good because no matter how much I hate the idea of sleeping next to this barn, Dale is right, we were safe.

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Herschel thinks those things are alive or" The Sheriff tries to calm Shane down but he isn't listening. "No..." Shane doesn't get to finish. The barn doors suddenly start rattling as the Walkers inside throw themselves against it, and then they start growling. I can't help myself I accidentally flinch, the suddenness of it causes a cry to slip through my lips as the movement causes me pain. Sophia's hands are gripping my arm tight, she's digging her finger nails into my skin but I don't shove her off because she's terrified. Truth be told, the loud groaning is putting me on edge. I haven't heard that sound since I left the highway nearly nine days ago, I've forgotten how bone chilling it is.

More than half the group reach for the guns they aren't even carrying, not that there's anything they could do if they did have them. This group is too reliant on its guns. Merle and I seem to get by without the use of a projectile, it's so much quieter. If they keep using guns then they are going to run out of bullets or accidentally draw passing walkers here. Guns shots do travel.

As the Walkers get louder the rest of the group start backing up. Carol appears to force Sophia into her side and then Daryl's next to me, I'm assuming he's ready to get me out of here but honestly if that barn door opened right now I wouldn't be going anywhere fast.

Merle seems to have the same thought because despite the situation he winks at me. "I ain't carryin' ya sweet cheeks."

"I have no problem knocking you down with this bat, I'll break your nose 'cause if they're gonna get me then they're getting you to". Harsh but he knows I'm joking.

"So ya ain't gonna sacrifice ya self for us?"

"No I am not, especially not for you, you jackarse". That's not hundred percent true. If we came across a situation that was so dire that it required a sacrifice, I think I could volunteer as long as it saved people. "We should probably back off from here 'cause the more they hear us the harder they'll bash into that door."

I was talking to Daryl but it's the Sheriff that answers me. "She's right. We need to stay away from this barn, allow them to calm down." He turns to face the rest of the group, "everyone back to camp", when he notices the slight hesitation from everyone he glares, "Now". You can tell that some people want to argue but in the end they do as they are told.

Merle stays with Daryl and I as we slowly follow after them.

He keeps his voice low. "What we doin' then. Do we stay with somein' like this on our doorstep or we leavin'?"

"We ain't leavin', Danny ain't fit enough to be on the road".

"We could make it work?" Merle offers but it's half-hearted.

I shake my head. "I'd be too much of a liability. I wouldn't be able to move quick in an emergency."

Merle jerks his head in what I can only assume is a Merle nod. "Okay then. Stay vigilant. I gotta take a shit". He then diverts off.

I take a seat glad to finally be able to sit back down. That's the longest walk I've done. "What do you think? I mean Dale's right. We are safe and now we know that Herschel just thinks they're sick and is not some Psycho, the news of Walkers in the barn doesn't sound so bad." I quickly correct myself before Daryl can disagree with me. "Obviously I don't want them there and I won't sleep easy with them there".

"The sooner the fuckers are gone the better, but I ain't compromising this place for it. Rick'll try and sort somein' out with the Doc. Hopefully 'fore Shane fucks it up".

"You seem to have gained some faith in our good ol' Sheriff". I don't mean anything by it but it is something I've noticed, especially back when I found out about Carl. Daryl wanted me to listen to the Sheriff which is something he wouldn't have wanted me doing before the farm.

"He ain't bad, he went back for Merle when he didn't 'ave to." He drops down into Merle's vacant camping chair. "He was the first to go after ya when ya went after Sophia and he didn't stop lookin' for ya both, even when Shane said he should quit".

I frown, "That..." I growl at a lack of a better word to call Shane. Of course he thought they should stop looking for us, probably jumped at the chance to say that.

"Yeah, well Rick didn't agree. He's done right by us and after everythin' he did to find ya, Merle's even forgiven him for leavin' him".

I had noticed that too although Merle didn't really seem to hold much of a grudge against the officer which really surprised me. I think seeing what happened back at the quarry seemed make Merle think the group had received their comeuppance.

"So you really think the Sheriff will sort this out?"

* * *

He did! The Sheriff had sorted it out and then along came Shane all wound up and ruined it. Now there's a possibility that we're going to have to leave this place but nobody knows for certain.

Whatever loyalty, or brotherhood there was between Shane and the Sheriff is no doubt gone. Shane is out of control and there doesn't seem to be anything that anyone can do, not even his _brother._

To top this entire day off Herschel seems to have disappeared and our Sheriff has taken Glenn and gone after him which leads us to now. About an hour after the two went after Herschel Lori came marching over. She stands above us now waiting, having just asked for Daryl and or Merle to go after her husband and bring him back and that pisses me off.

I interrupt whatever Daryl was going to say. "No, are you serious? He's been gone, what an hour at most. I'm sorry 'cause this is gonna sound harsh 'specially considering what he did for me but if they're in trouble sending in two more people could just make it worse." She opens her mouth but I push on. "I just got back to my family and I can't have you sending them off on an errand they don't need to go on. Just wait for your husband to come back".

"Rick got you back to your family the least you could do was help him get back to his, don't be selfish".

I force my voice to remain level. "Your husband and Glenn know how to survive they will be okay".

Lori shakes her head and then stalks away leaving me staring after her and Merle chuckling under his breath.

When she's finally out of ear shot I scoff. "Selfish, really. So she's willing to risk two lives, who she doesn't care about, in exchange for her husbands. Talk about selfish".

"I could have gone?" Merle offers.

"No you couldn't".

Merle chuckles", alright then".

Daryl doesn't offer anything up instead he just puts his arm on the back of my chair and rubs slow soothing circles onto my shoulder blade with his thumb.


	19. Not everything's a joke

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**Hello there, ****I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but here it is anyway so read away or not.**

**Enjoy and please review. I had some really amazing reviews on my last chapter. Each one brought a smile, so thank you. **

Danny's POV

She's pregnant, Lori is pregnant and Glenn and the Sheriff never brought Herschel home last night. I slightly regret my words to Lori yesterday but to be fair, she really did panic way too soon. An hour is not long enough to decide if someone that has gone out is in trouble or not. So in other words, I still stand by what I said I just regret saying them to her face especially now they haven't come back.

"I'm going with Shane to find Rick". Daryl tells me as he puts on his jacket.

"I figured". And I understand. There was no way he wasn't going.

"Merle's gonna stay here. With you still outta commission I'd feel better about goin' out if he was here".

"And I don't really think him and Shane should be in a car together. It's just asking for it".

He scoffs but he knows how true that is. Merle and Shane can barely be within 10 feet of each other without arguing about something, no matter how small or ridiculous the reason why is. He leans down to place a delicate kiss against my lips and then grabs his bag.

"Be careful". He just nods and then he's walking away. I watch them all from my chair as they load up the car with a few emergency supplies. Enough to last them a day or two just in case they get stuck out there as well.

We hear the sound of the car engine before we see it, and then there it is coming down the dirt road. You can visibly see everyone relax.

I make it over to them just as T-Dog alerts us to another person in the car.

"That's Randall". Glenn reluctantly reveals, he's clearly not happy about this, meaning neither am I. I can just make out a man or boy sat in the back seat, it's hard to tell which with the blindfold covering half his face. Something bad happened out there last night.

No one seems to say anything, nobody probably knows what to say. What happened out there? They go out to get one guy and come back with two, and as they pull Randall from the car I realise he's also pretty badly injured.

The Sheriff and Herschel ignore all of us as they half drag half carry Randall away, towards a shed off the side of the house. You can really tell that that pisses Shane off more than anything. If this was a cartoon he'd probably have steam coming out of his ears round about now.

With no watch or phone it's hard to tell how long the Sheriff stays in that shed with Herschel for but when he finally emerges he doesn't stop as he walks by us.

"Rick! You tell us what the fuck is goin' on". Shane demands.

The Sheriff gestures towards the house, "let's talk about this inside".

You can tell Shane's about to argue but Lori's quicker, "Shane". She then follows after her husband, son in tow. God forbid we just stay in one place. I guess no one else really cares that I can barely walk.

As the others disappear into the house Merle makes a sound of annoyance, "We gotta get you a wheelchair or somein'. All this laggin' behinds gettin' old".

"Fuck off Merle". Daryl comes to my unneeded defence. "Ain't no one makin' you help". I frown at how harsh those words come out of him.

"Geez, I was jokin' man." Merle jerks his head down at me. "She got it".

"It ain't a jokin' matter".

"Fuck you". Merle then stalks off ahead.

I clear my throat suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Are you okay?"

"They clearly ran into other people and then they go ahead and bring one of 'em back here. No I ain't okay".

"You don't know that. We have no idea what happened out there. Not yet". He doesn't say anything. "Merle was only joking. He was just trying to lift the mood".

He yanks open the farmhouse door quite roughly. "Not everythin's a joke". He then looks through the doorway, avoiding my eyes as he holds the door open for me.

"Okay then". This stranger has seriously rattled Daryl's cage and I'm really not a fan. He doesn't like not knowing things, probably makes him feel like he has no control over the situation.

When we emerge into the dining room we find that the group has waited for us. The Sheriff's looking my way, clearly trying to ignore all the questioning stares. Merle nudges out a chair with his foot.

"Now that _she's_" Shane sneers the word she, "arrived tell us what the hell happened".

"Two guys drew on us. They left me no choice, but I didn't know they weren't alone. The group tried to corner us in the bar meanin' we had to fight our way out, ended up killin' another in the process. It was us or them". Sheriff runs a hand down his face but no one interrupts him. "The Walkers started comin' in so the rest of the group fled but not before leavin' Randall injured. We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out. If he lived that long".

"It's gotten bad in town". Glenn means the town belongs to the Walkers now.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asks the burning question. He's part of a group who attacked ours, he shouldn't be here. Under any circumstances.

The back door bangs shut and then Herschel's walking into the room drying his hands, fresh blood on his shirt.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week".

Great, Merle groans but the Sheriff pretends like he didn't here him.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him to the main road and send him on his way".

I lean sideways, closer to Merle. "You groaned too soon".

Shane sighs, "Just let him go? He knows where we are".

"He was blindfolded the whole way here", Sheriff leans forward slightly, "He's not a threat".

"Not a threat! How many of them were there? You killed what..." Shane pauses. "Three of them, took another hostage. But nah they ain't gonna come lookin' for him".

"They left him for dead". Ooh, someone's not happy that Shane is questioning their good intentions. "No one is lookin'".

"We should still post a guard", T-dogs suggests but Herschel shakes his head.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours".

Shane stands up straight from where he was leaning against the wall. "I'm gonna go get some flowers and candy". He scoffs, "look at this folks, we in fantasy land." I roll my eyes, he's really got to cool it with the dramatics. He starts to stride from the room, trying to make his big exist but Herschel follows him.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Shane holts, "let me make this perfectly clear once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone, Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favour, keep your mouth shut".

Shane glances at everyone around the room before making his hasty exit. Is it just me that thinks that deserves a solid round of applause. Not only is it now clear that we're staying here but Herschel's just actually scolded Shane and I loved it.

I turn my head to the side so I can hide the start of a smile, Daryl and Merle are both staring at me as I try and fail to contain it. Merle winks but Daryl does a very subtle head shake, I guess he' still moody. I just purse my lips.

"Look, we're not gonna do anythin' about it today, let's just cool off". That is a very clear I don't want to talk about this anymore from the Sheriff.

Daryl holds his hand out to help me up.

"I've been thinking, for the time being all meetings should be conducted around me". All this having to follow people around just to be able to get information is wearing me out. "Just until I can walk properly again".

"Next time", the Sheriff pipes up, "We'll do that". He follows Lori from the room.

Once the three of us are back outside Daryl swings his crossbow onto his back.

"I'm headin' out", then he just walks off without another word.

I watch him go. "He seems to be taking this a whole lot worse than everyone else".

Merle sighs, "come on long John Silver, come help me clean our guns".

"That's not funny".

"Yeah it is". I roll my eyes at his back as he walks just ahead of me.

...

Merle teaches me how to take apart, clean and then put together the rifle I found. We take it apart and put it back together a few times so I can learn everything about it just in case something goes wrong while I'm using it, although he's still got to teach me how to use it. We can't go out just yet just in case Randall's group are out looking for him. I think we're gonna have to all stay on the farm for at least a couple of days.

I have been listening to all the information Merle has been teaching me but I can't stop myself thinking about Daryl. Worrying about his safety and worrying about how he's acting. I hate that he went off angry but maybe shooting some animals will relax him.

"Danny". I wince at how loud my name is shouted. "Danny". I lean back in my chair and look over my shoulder and spot Sophia as she is running towards me. She's holding something but I can't tell what because she's waving that arm above her head excitedly.

She comes to a sliding stop beside my chair, somehow managing not to slip over on the grass.

"You'll ne... Are you busy?" She's still trying to catch her breath back. She has her hand clamped over the item so I still can't tell what she's holding and she's seriously peaked my interest.

"Nope", I say that at the same time Merle says yes. I shoot a glare at him. "No, I'm not. What do you need?"

"Maggie gave me this" she then holds her palm out flat and sat in the middle of her hand is nail polish. Merle lets out a snort but I ignore him because the sound makes Sophia's smile falter.

I grin up at her, "give me the polish and grab a chair".

"I'm outta here", Merle grumbles as he starts packing away all his stuff.

Sophia comes bounding back over and slams her chair down and drops down heavily into. She's definitely excited, to be fair so am I. I haven't spent much time with her since we got back and I'm glad she came over especially with such a normal old world thing to do.

"Can I paint your nails first?" she asks.

I'm going to have to thank Maggie when I see her next. "Sure, but it'll have to be my finger nails". I'm not sure I can have someone touching my bad leg, even if it's just my foot. An accidental twitch and I'd be in a lot of pain and I know she'd feel so guilty and would stop. I chuckle when she lets out a little squeal.

The look of concentration on her face is so cute, she even has her lips pursed. She's really trying her best to make my nails looks great but I couldn't care what they look like. It's not like I have to look put together anymore.

As she finishes the first layer on my right hand she lets it go and reaches eagerly out for my left. The polish is a dark shimmery purple and looks pretty good. I wiggle my fingers out towards Merle who still hasn't left like he said he would. He seems to be hooked on watching Sophia work. My fingers in front of his face breaks him out of his trance.

"We can do yours if you're that interested".

"Yeah that ain't happenin' princess."

"Ah, you sure? I think this purple would match your complexion perfectly".

He ignores me.

"Urm..." Sophia doesn't look up from her task. "We're all okay right? The man in the shed isn't dangerous is he?".

I cast a quick look at Merle but he just shrugs at me.

"Yeah, of course we are. Herschel's had to help him so he's staying in there to heal".

Now she looks up at me. "But I know he's bad, that's what your secret meeting was about right? Mum won't tell me anything."

"If your mum won't tell you then I'm not sure it's my place to do so".

She drops my hand. "You're my friend".

"Sophia", Merle says her name in warning.

"No! He's bad right, they got in trouble last night and they brought him back here. That's why Daryl's angry..."

"How'd yo..." She doesn't let me speak.

"I see things. They brought him back here and now we're all in danger".

"Sophia". I say her name quite harshly which I instantly regret because she shrinks in on herself a little. "Seriously listen to me okay. Yes, he is a bad kid but we are safe. His group left him for dead. Do you hear me, for dead. They aren't looking for him".

We don't actually know that for sure hence the no leaving the farm but with the story the Sheriff told us it is highly unlikely that they are looking for him. Surely they'd just assume he was dead especially considering the extent of his injury. There's no way they would have thought he's survived. If Officer friendly hadn't rescued him Randall would have either bled out or been eaten by walkers.

"Oh". She looks sheepishly at the ground.

"Shit Sophia. Ya someone's kid, if ya mum don't want ya to know then it ain't ya place to guilt someone into tellin' ya."

"Sorry Merle".

"Ain't me ya should be apologising to." Who knew Merle could teach some life lessons, certainly not me.

"I'm sorry Danny."

"It's fine, I will happily tell you anything you ever want to know but your mum is in charge. What she chooses to say to you is completely up to her. Anyway look". I hold my half painted left hand out to her. "you can't leave me like this".


	20. To Late, Merle Said Yes

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**This is another really short Chapter but because the last chapter was so short I wrote this to make up for it.**

**It's a kind of fluffy chapter with banter between Merle and Danny and a little loving between Danny and Daryl. I really like this one but I am sorry it's so short.**

**Anyway, please read and review, I love reading each and every one of them. **

Danny's POV

Herschel secures the bandage with a piece of tape then leans back and pulls off his gloves.

"It's healing nicely. I want you to start using your leg from now on so that in a couple of days we can try you without the crutches".

Finally. It's been nine days since Sophia and I arrived on this farm and it's the first day that I'm not permanently in pain. The pain is now being managed by the meds, unlike when I first arrived.

"Thank you".

He smiles at me. "No problem". Since the Sheriff and Glenn brought Herschel back two days ago he's been different. So much more welcoming, friendly like he does now want to get to know us all.

He gets up and starts walking away so I quickly get up as I wasn't actually done with him. "Hey", I try to follow him but the combination of my crutches and the coffee table just makes that impossible. Thankfully he stops. "I wanted to ask how Beth was because Sophia's run out of people that will let her paint their nails and I know she would like to spend some time with Beth 'cause they are closer in age". I absolutely love spending time with Sophia but she probably shouldn't be around Merle too much because her ears are not old enough for some of the things that come out of his mouth. However I have noticed him getting better, especially now that he's spending some time with her mum.

"She's not fully recovered. She's still grieving and the shock of it all seems to have been too much for her." Oh, "But I can talk to her, maybe spending some time with Sophia can help her".

"Thank you, but don't worry if she's not as I'm sure Sophia can wait until she's better". He gives me a slight nod in gratitude. I move out from behind the table, "And thank you for this, now I should probably go and make sure Merle's been behaving."

He chuckles, "Him and Shane have been butting heads quite a lot these last two days".

"Yeah I am sorry about that, you aren't the only one that doesn't like Shane. Merle's never trusted him and it's just getting worse". Merle isn't the only one. I've never been a fan of Shane but nowadays you wouldn't catch me being alone with him. He's cracking.

"Remember use that leg". He ignores the Shane and Merle comment but I guess it's not something he want's to talk about. I take that as my cue to leave him in peace, I assume he probably has a lot of work to do although he is now getting a lot of help from everyone else.

I step out the back door the breeze wafting my dress around my legs. The days are certainly starting to get cooler so I've really got to go out and get some jeans, urgh, and some more jumpers cause in a week or so it'll be way too cold to get away with dresses.

I make my way over to Merle. Using my leg to walk does hurt but it definitely has me walking faster. Good, cause I was sick of being so damn slow.

Merle spots me, he rests his arm against his truck and grins at me. "Well lookey 'ere. Someone's finally traveling faster than a tortoise. Maybe you'll be able to out walk a Walker now. 'Cause I was really startin' to believe you'd have to be left behind".

"Ha funny. I have my gun now so don't think I won't shoot you in the leg. Remember, if I get left behind so do you.".

"Ya wouldn't 'ave the guts for it". He challenges.

"Maybe, but he does". I jerk my head in the direction of Daryl who can definitely hear us but is clearly ignoring us.

Merle grumbles, "Shit, used to be me he'd do anythin' for, now I've been fucked over by some chick in a dress".

I use my crutch to whack him in the shin. "Don't be jealous".

He scoffs and steps away from the truck, "what the fuck did ya want anyway?"

"We're going out".

"Nah, we ain't".

"Nothing big, I just thought you could teach me how to shoot the rifle from a distance. I mean you can't tell me that won't be a good thing to know. Can have your back from a distance or you know... Shoot you in the back from a distance. I'm fine with either."

He sighs, "Ya supposed to be restin'?" He's caving.

"I've rested six days longer than you did and you lost a hand"

He chuckles and shrugs "Get in the truck then sweet cheeks."

I knew he'd cave, in fact I'm fairly certain he only questioned it because it was what he was supposed to do not what he wanted to do. He's probably more than happy to get out of here for a few hours.

"I knew", I did not realise Daryl had walked over, his voice actually causes me to tense as he catches me by surprise. "You'd fuckin' cave. You'd do anythin' she suggested even if it was a terrible idea".

Merle nods his head in agreement and mumbles a quick yeah. It is true, I bet I could convince him to do anything with a little upsell. He's always up for a stupid idea, lucky for him I don't have many of those, if any.

"Ya walkin' better today but that don't mean ya should be goin' out. Rest just a couple more days". Daryl gives it a shot at changing my mind but he'll just keep saying a couple more days every couple of days. I know him.

"Too late. Merle said yes". I then stick my tongue out as Merle opens the door for me. My climbing in isn't smooth at all and I actually require Merle to help. I can hear Daryl sigh in defeat behind me cause I can only assume this little activity hasn't helped prove my point of being okay.

Merle slams the door on me once I'm seated and claps his hands together. "See, easy peasy".

Before Daryl can disagree like he so clearly wants to the Sheriff suddenly appears, "You guys goin' out? Be careful. I'm certain his group ain't lookin' for him but just in case go west and stay away from town."

"Will do". Daryl agrees.

"If ya ain't back by sundown I'm comin' out to find ya".

As soon as the Sheriffs out of ear shot I stick my head out the window. "Ooh, you two need to be more careful 'fore you become his best buds". I'm making a joke but actually it's nice to have him tell us to be careful. They both ignore me, Merle grabs my back pack and shoves it through my window along with my bat. After he's grabbed his gear he then jumps into the bed and settles himself against the back window as Daryl climbs into the drivers seat.

Daryl hasn't been his normal self since Randall was brought back but I can see he's trying. The thought of a bad group potentially being so close to us has him on edge, especially with what happened back on our second morning together. He's been more on guard than normal, constantly looking around at his surroundings. A little more short tempered and snappy. Merle made a PMSing comment to Daryl and it really did not go well. He seems to have no patience when Merle and I are together, thinks we're messing around too much because, and I quote, 'not everything's a joke'. He has repeated that sentence three more times in the last two days. I really have no idea how to help him other than waiting it out until Randall's gone.

...

"Shit girl". Merle follows that with a whistle. I'm stood in the bed of the truck using the cab roof to stand the rifle on. We've been out here for about an hour and I've picked this up pretty quickly. Who knew I had a talent for sniping, certainly not me or Merle from the sound of it. Merle's excitement makes him bounce the truck bed causing Daryl to instantly reach out to make sure I stay upright.

"Good shot". Daryl doesn't smile but his face has relaxed from being out here.

"Thanks." I offer him a smile which he obviously doesn't return. I love Merle but right at this moment, with Daryl's hand holding my hip and watching him stare off across the field waiting for me to take my next shot, I wish we were alone. Just the two of us.

"Come on, I'm growin' old 'ere", Merle follows his whine with another bounce causing Daryl to grip my hip even tighter and let out a sharp puff of air in annoyance.

I lean forward and ready myself for another shot, I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly and then I'm squeezing the trigger. I hit my target, the Walker falls back off it's feet. It wasn't dead centre of it's forehead but I wasn't far off.

Merle lets out another excited sound.

"Merle" I take aim at another Walker, "If you don't stop I will shoot you".

He snorts but does refrain from making another noise as I hit this Walker in the neck.

"Relax", Daryl suggests but how do I relax when I can feel his thumbs rubbing circles against my hip bone, this dress has suddenly become way too thin as his touch sends a shiver running through my spine. I clear my throat and try and do what he suggest. Letting out another deep breath I squeeze the trigger, this time hitting it in the cheek. This shot reaches it's brain and it to falls to the ground.

Right, I'm done. I can't concentrate.

I limp back a step giving Daryl no option but to let me go. "I'm ready to head back now".

I can see the worry flash over his face. "Are you okay".

"Yeah, I'm... Painkillers are wearing off". Not a complete lie but the pains barely a dull ache.

"Alright, let's get ya back".

We make the journey back and as soon as I spot the mailbox named Greene I sit upright in my seat.

"Stop". Daryl doesn't do a full on emergency stop but he definitely breaks harder than normal causing Merle to bang against the back window. I ignore Daryl's questions and lean my head out the window.

"Merle, get out".

His head pops round the edge and he glares at me. "What?"

"Get out. It's not a long walk from here".

"Why the fu...". He doesn't finish that sentence, instead his eyebrows raise and a sly grin appears on his face. I stare at him and mouth for him to go. "Gotcha".

Slightly embarrassing but there wasn't really a non embarrassing way of getting him out the truck.

I hear Merles feet hit the tarmac and then he's suddenly stood in front of my open window. He winks at me and gives me a sloppy two finger salute.

"Have fun". Before Daryl can question what the hell is going on Merle walks off down the driveway.

When I turn to face the man in the driver's seat he's looking extremely confused, with some wariness thrown in. I don't think he completely trusts me at this moment in time.

"You seem happier out here, away from Randall." I look out the windscreen at the sky. "And I'm about 70% sure we have a good couple of hours left before sunset meaning we don't have to be back just yet. So I thought we could spend some time together, just you and me". And here comes the awkwardness because he's not saying anything, all he's done is raise an eyebrow.

God how I wish I was smoother or even knew how to flirt. Other than just physically jumping on him I have nothing.

After an immensely long time of just staring at me he finally turns back to face the front, he puts the truck back in gear and then we're moving. I can't be certain without leaning forwards to look but I think there's a smirk playing on the corner of his lips, his first one in days.

...

I can't help but smile as we make the drive back to the farm, although I do wish we could have stayed out longer but we were given a curfew and we shouldn't push our luck on that. On the journey back he pulled me against his side and placed his hand on top of my right thigh, being careful of my left. We had fun, although he was extremely hesitant to do anything because of my leg but I assured him I would be okay. Plus Sex is the best painkiller there is.

**I didn't want to add any tension or drama into this as I liked it just as them being happy.**


	21. Get off me

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**Hello.**

Danny's POV

I'm free of my crutches although my limp is quite bad, Herschel believes I could possibly have it permanently but it should get a little less limiting. Fingers crossed that's the case because it's going to be hard to run if it stays as it is. I am hoping though that with how this place is fairing so far that running can just remain a hobby, nothing more.

Other than the town that Glenn and the Sheriff came from, there doesn't seem to be that many Walkers around here. Daryl and I have gone out a few more times over the last six days so we could be alone together again, also to get me some more weather appropriate clothing for me.

Daryl was also starting to be less tense however that's now ruined because yesterday Shane and the Sheriff were supposed to drop Randall off but that didn't go to plan at all. Not only do they look like they had a massive fight with each other, which neither one has admitted to but they are both bruised pretty badly, but it also turns out that Randall knows Maggie and her family, he went to school with her. Maggie doesn't remember him at all which sucks because if she had, something could have been done about it sooner. He can't be released, not now that we know that he knows where Maggie lives, or the vicinity of her house. It wouldn't take him long to figure it out, find his group and make his way back here.

When they brought him back they shoved him right back into that shed, handcuffed to the wall. The decision was made to wait the night and then first thing this morning the Sheriff managed to get Daryl and Merle to go in there and get answers from him. He said question him but he sent in the Dixons knowing full well they would beat the crap out of him to get what they wanted. I'm not sure how I feel about them being used like that but I also don't think Officer Friendly could beat the kid up himself and we all know that if Shane was sent in there he would probably just beat the kid to death. It's not a terrible idea but he'd probably do it before we found out any of the answers we needed.

True to the Sheriff's word he came over to me causing the rest of the group to as well. He doesn't actually need to do it anymore as I am a little faster on my feet without the crutches but hey, I'm not going to say anything. Means I get to sit in my chair while we wait for the brothers to reappear.

"So, what you gonna do"? Lori asks a very distracted Sheriff. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan".

Before Randall knew who Maggie was I wasn't bothered by him being released but now, we either keep him and have to feed him or we do what Shane so desperately wants.

"Is there a plan?" But the Sheriff ignores Andrea to. I spot Daryl and Merle as they emerge from beside the house. I guess that means they got all the information they needed. As they get close Daryl locks his eyes onto mine and shakes his head once. Oh. Whatever happened in there it wasn't good news at all.

"Boy in there's got a gang, thirty men. They 'Ave heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends." He casts another look at me. "They roll through 'ere, our boys are dead and our women, they're gonna." I know exactly where this is going and I can tell Daryl doesn't want to say it. "They're gonna wish they were".

I see red, I yank out my gun and then I'm moving before my brain can even register it.

"Hey...Hey". I can hear Daryl but I ignore him. He knows what has to happen. He suddenly yanks on my arm. "Stop".

"Get off me". I try to jerk my arm away but he just tightens his grip.

"Ya can't do this".

"Why?"

But Daryl doesn't get to answer me as Dale pushes his ways forwards, his voice stopping Daryl's in it's tracks. "You're just gonna shoot him?"

"That boys sick, his group is sick. Every one of those fuckers", I sneer at him, "Deserves to die".

"You can't..." Dale tries to reason but I cut him off, I don't care what he feels not at this moment in time.

"I've done it before", Stabbed but same end right? Plus despite the initial shock of actually killing someone I soon realised that I don't feel bad or even slightly regret doing it because they didn't deserve to live. "And I'll gladly do it again. I have no problem doing anything I have to to protect my family".

Daryl grips my other arm forcing me to look at him and not Dale.

"I know ya angry but I won't let ya do this".

I scoff. "Won't let me". I rip my arms from him, I try and side step him but he matches my steps. "You and Dale are the only ones who are trying to stop this".

A barely there smile graces his lips. "'Cause ya 'ave a gun. The last time ya got angry ya threatened Rick with it. They'd be stupid to argue".

A sound somewhere between a groan and a scream comes from the back of my throat in frustration. Ignoring all the stares on my back I stalk off without another word.

I know Daryl is following me as I slowly walk out across the fields, although he never says a word and his footsteps are just as silent.

It's another few minutes of him following my very loud footsteps before he sighs. "Herschel told ya to use ya leg but I don't think he meant go on hikes with it". I stop but I have nothing to say. I feel slightly betrayed that he wasn't with me on this, In fact I probably only had the potential backing of both former Officers of the law. "I know ya pissed but he was unarmed. You wanna go out there and kill every Prick who tries to kill ya then be my guest. But killin' an unarmed man isn't somethin' I want you to 'ave to do. At least not yet".

My shoulders slump, of course he's right. I was, am, angry about what his group do but if I'd stood in front of him would I have actually pulled the trigger. I don't know.

I finally turn to face him just as he readjusts the strap of his crossbow on his shoulder. I zero is on his scrapped up knuckles.

"You should let me clean them".

He turns his hand trying to hide them from view, doesn't really work. "Later, for now we're gonna stay out here". His mouth twitches and he shrugs. "Unless you'd rather go back over there".

Definitely not happening. "Thank you".

"Search for some sticks. Gonna teach you the right way to make arrows, ya last ones were shit".

"They were not", I know they weren't the best but they certainly weren't that bad.

...

We're sitting side by side on the now dry ground, he's shaping some arrows and I'm not helping. If he wants them done to his standards then he might as well do them himself. We still haven't gone back to the camp and he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to. The fact that he is willing to wait all the way out here until I'm ready just makes my insides warm. I don't know why, maybe because it's a pretty sweet gesture. He's not rushing me to go back and is letting me cool off in peace, away from everyone.

"Shit, you guys couldn't be sat closer to camp". I look over my shoulder as Merle comes up behind us. He's just as silent as his brother when he wants to be.

"Sorry", he raises an eyebrow at my apology.

"What for?"

"For acting crazy back there".

Daryl sighs, "ya haven't gotta apologise. Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry for".

"Honestly, if you'd kept insisting", Merle jerks his head at Daryl, "He'd 'ave probably let ya do it. Persistence is key Squirt. Ya gave in way too soon". Merle looks at something over me and scowls. "Incomin'".

I look over my shoulder to find Dale waking towards us.

Daryl hauls himself to his feet with a sigh. "What does he want?"

"He's goin' round tryin' to convince people to side with him on the kid situation. I told him not to bother comin' over". That means Dale's already tried to convince Merle.

"I need to talk to you", Dale directs that straight at Daryl, doesn't even look at me as I stay seated on the grass.

"I ain't interested". Daryl scoops up his newly made arrows as Merle drops down beside me.

"You stopped Danny from killing that boy, meaning you don't want him dead".

Daryl scoffs, "nah, it means I didn't want her doin' it. Listen ol' man. If she wants him dead then so do I."

"But that's not your own choice. That's you going along with what she wants", Dale knows I'm sat here right?

"You better watch your tongue" Daryl steps up to Dale. "I trust her a lot more than I do you. If that's what she wants to happen then it's fuckin' happenin'."

Dale opens his mouth to talk but shuts it again after a beat, he then finally looks down at me before stalking off back the way he came.

"The two of ya walked off 'fore ya could be told but Rick's havin' a meetin' at sunset to put this thing to a vote. Don't look like anyone agrees with Dale so I guess it's happenin'".

"He didn't try and convince me." Although I can probably see why he didn't but you would have thought he'd still try and change my mind.

Merle chuckles, "ya tried to kill the kid ya self, I think he knows where ya stand".

...

The afternoon sun on my face is blocked as someone stands in front of me. I came back to camp because Daryl and Merle have gone hunting but this is the first time someone's come up to me.

I squint against the figure in front of me, Dale. "No one else agreeing with you so you're gonna try and convince me." And I will listen to what he has to say.

"I think you acted impulsively because of what was said but I don't think you actually want to kill him. He's a kid".

"No, he's the same age as Maggie so I'm fairly certain that means he's an adult". I feel bad for Dale, I really do.

"Danny". He says my name the same way my parents ever did if I'd done something to disappoint them. "You are a sweet and caring young women who risked her life to save that of a young girl. This isn't you".

"That is a completely different scenario. Her running away was on me but Randall", I sneer his name, "is a monster that preys on innocent people who just need help. I almost lost Daryl and Merle to a group like that"

"But that's his group not him".

How naïve must he be to believe that. "And you honestly believe he just stands idly by while his group do that to people. He's lying to save his own skin".

"You don't know that", he challenges.

"Neither do you. In fact why don't we let him go, let him find his people that way he can lead us straight to them." I may regret some of this later.

"What happened to you? Your parents would be heartbroken at the sight of you".

I stand up out of my chair so harshly it tips back onto the ground. How dare he mention my parents, how dare he say anything about me or my life.

"You don't know me" I step closer keeping my voice low. "You don't know what I've been through to get here or what I will do to stay here. I don't care about the what ifs. His group is dangerous and so is he, end of". I take a step back and unclench my hands. "If you ever mention my parents in any way again I will make you regret it".

I turn to stalk away but hesitate when I see that Glenn is stood less than two metres away but he doesn't say anything, he just stares at me.

He side steps away from me as I walk past.

I felt sorry for Dale because he felt so passionately about saving this boy, even though I couldn't agree with him but now, he had no right mentioning my parents. He knows nothing about them or me.

I make my way out to an area of Herschel's farm that has what's left of a brick building on it. Not sure what it used to be but the fire place and a few exterior brick walls are all that's left.

I don't know how long I sit here for but slowly the sun is disappearing behind the trees, won't be long before the meeting and then the inevitable execution of Randall. Once he's gone maybe we can get back to normal because I'm really not enjoying these emotional outbursts that I'm having today.

I can hear the person who is coming up behind me and to be honest, when I stand up and face the person I'm not surprised to find that it's our good old Sheriff. Daryl is walking a few steps behind him looking at me with an eyebrow raised, and when the Sheriff finally stops in front of me Daryl stays back.

"Glenn told me what happened".

And now Sheriffs here to scold me. "I would never actually hurt him if that's what this is about."

"No I know. I'm not out here because you're in trouble I'm here to see if you're okay".

Oh, I cast a quick glance at Daryl over the Sheriffs shoulder, he inclines his head slightly. "I'm fine, I think I'm just over emotional about this whole Randall thing". Brings back the anger I had from our close call with David and his group.

"I heard what happened to you three and what ya had to do". How? We never explained what happened to anyone, all that was said was we ran into some bad people. "I am on your side over this whole thing and Dale should never have said what he said. He over stepped a massive line and for that I'm sorry." The Sheriff offers me a half smile which I return. I think that's the first time I've ever actually smiled at the man but it seems Daryl's trusting him more and more as the days go on so I guess I should too. I think he quickly realises he isn't going to get much of a conversation out of me so he clears his throat. "If ya ever need help just come to me".

"Thank you Officer".

He hesitates on his retreat. "Ya can call me Rick".

"I know". This time I offer him a full blown grin, he just shakes his head and walks off. "Thought I was in trouble".

Daryl scoffs, "wouldn't let him come over if ya were". He comes closer, lays his crossbow on the ground and grips my chin gently between is fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Nope 'cause Dale said something that is probably true", and I just didn't like hearing it. The sight of me attempting to go and murder Randall would have surely disappointed them.

"They'd be proud of ya 'cause I know I am". He squeezes my chin before letting go. "'Ave ya seen my gun anywhere?"

"No," I nudge him, "ooh, have you misplaced a weapon?"

**I hope this is okay and please, any ideas just send them to me. Nothing is a bad idea.**


	22. You Imagined it

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

**Warning- There is mention of a dead animal in this, nothing is described.**

** I really hope this doesn't disappoint some of you, Huskygirl13 gave me the idea for this followed by amb520, I really wanted to give it a go after reading their comments so lets hope this works.**

Danny's POV

"He brought back a boy who tried to kill him, we find out that his group is dangerous so the Sheriff does the right thing and goes to eliminate the problem. But then he goes and chickens out last minute". I try and keep my voice low as I talk to Merle, I don't want anyone over hearing me. "And now because a Walker got onto the farm and killed Dale he's going to let this kid go. I know he helped find me and refused to give up on me but the good doesn't out way the bad decisions he's making. He's constantly fighting with Shane which is going to tear this group apart. I know you and Daryl never fully believed this farm was safe but we had to stay because I could barely walk but he had everyone else thinking they were a hundred percent safe here. To the point that if you or Daryl weren't on watch then no one would be." He's listening to me because his eyes haven't left my face yet but he has yet to acknowledge anything I've said. "I don't regret choosing to come with them because I may have saved Sophia" debatable whether or not that is true, "but if you were to tell me right now that we were leaving I wouldn't fight it. I don't think Sheriff Roscoe can lead this group".

Okay, I'm nervous. He still isn't talking and now I'm worried that maybe he wasn't the one to talk to about my concerns.

"Ya want to leave?"

Still have no idea what he's thinking, there was nothing in his voice.

"Yes". I hate to say it, I really do because that means abandoning those I've grown to care about. Losing Glenn because there's no way he'd come, not now that he has Maggie. Maybe Merle could talk to Carol but even then I don't know if she'd agree.

I don't think I can be part of a group that claims to have a leader who will listen and take into consideration everyone's thoughts and ideas but when it actually comes down to it just chooses to do whatever he wants. And you can't convince me he hasn't got Shane whispering his ear.

"We're only here because you said to stay".

"I know and like I said I don't regret it but I'm nearly fully healed and I think maybe it's time we try on our own".

"S'good thing we're already packed then". Herschel is moving everyone up into the house so we've already loaded our truck up with our stuff. He gets to his feet, "Ya absolutely sure?" I only nod my head as an answer. "I'll go find Daryl".

I slump down in my chair, I don't know if Merle agrees with me or not as he never actually said anything but at least he didn't argue it. The thought of leaving has never fully left me, it was always there in case this didn't work out but I wanted to stay because I wanted it to work but the three of us have gotten too complacent, we've let our guards down, if leaving is how we fix that then so be it.

The group will still be here, we can always come back and help with food and things like that but I can't stay here any longer knowing they are going to willingly let Randall go.

I really don't have to wait long before I spot Daryl walking towards me. When he gets to the point that he's stood over me he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "We gotta talk". Then without loosening the grip on my hand he walks us away from camp. Finally he deems it a safe distance away and comes to a sudden stop. "What changed?".

"Our safety".

"What if we could make it work?"

"This place is too big, none of us would have seen that Walker, even if someone had been on watch. Maybe if it had fencing but even then..." I shrug, "I dunno".

"If this is what you want then okay".

I have to fight the sudden urge to scream. "No, it's not just what I want. You have to want this, Merle has to want this." I swing my arm out in the general direction of the shed Randall is in. "We aren't safe here, his group are rapists and possibly murderers and the Sheriff is just going to let him go. I'm sorry, I know you said he'd done right by us but he's doing wrong as a leader and I think we've ignored that for too long. He's snapping, I mean him and Shane had what looked like a brutal fight yet they've come back and acted like nothing has happened".

Daryl tucks some of my hair behind me ear and rests his palm against my neck. "Don't worry it's okay, I can leave, Merle's wanted to leave since I gave ya the option the first time round. But ya said you wanted to give it ago so he sucked it up. Then we got to the farm and you were too injured to go anywhere. We had to stay but now we don't".

I don't smile but I am relieved. "Thank you," Now for the million dollar question, "How do we do this?"

"We're already packed, ain't no use in waitin'. I know you'll want to say goodbye to Glenn so whenever ya ready".

"Are you sure?"

He gives me small side smirk, "Ain't no one 'ere that I'm gonna miss."

I'm nervous as we walk back to camp, so nervous that I have Daryl's hand in an extremely tight grip.

Merle winks at me and points to the woman and child stood next to him. "Guess who's comin."

I sort of just stare at Carol as she offers me a shy smile. "You saved my little girl, if you leave then so do we".

Sophia giggles slightly and bounds over to me and wraps her arms around me. "We're best friends remember, we do everything together."

"What about the rest of the group"? I question but Carol just shakes her head softly.

"I agree with you, Rick isn't coping and I have my daughter to think of. She comes first. Rick can't help look after her but you three can. Don't worry, Merle's talked to me about leaving before so I've had plenty of time to think about it".

Now that Glenn has Maggie I barely talk to him but the one person I would have struggled to leave behind is Sophia. We went through something together and it bonded us. I kept her from dying and she kept me alive, we bonded.

Daryl gives my hand a squeeze, "Let's do this".

He leads us over to the people who are unloading their things from their cars to the house. We wait for the Sheriff to come back out and then Daryl just goes for it, there's no beating around the bush, no gathering everyone just...

..."We're leavin'".

* * *

The wind is blowing through my hair, pulling it out of the braid I had put it in. I have my arms tucked into the pockets of Daryl's jacket, the wind was already chilly but on the back of this bike it's bone chilling. I definitely won't be riding on the back of here as the weather gets colder. I don't think I would have ridden on the back of here now if it hadn't been for Carol and Sophia in the truck. Even though it was their choice to leave they were still, understandably, upset when we were saying our goodbyes and I've never known how to comfort someone who is upset. So the best I could do was give them their space.

Leaving isn't a relief, in fact my mind is reeling with thoughts that this is a bad idea but I know we shouldn't stay. It wasn't just the leadership and the false security, it was also Shane. Merle and Shane have been butting heads a lot more frequently this week, an actual fight was mere words away, so it was best to leave before the inevitable happened.

Shane wasn't even around when we said our goodbyes but I doubt he would have even cared, he is definitely one person I will not miss in the slightest. Glenn tried to stop me leaving but he doesn't need me, he has Maggie, but I did have tears in my eyes as we hugged each other goodbye. It only has to be a goodbye for now though, maybe the five of us can find somewhere that can actually be safe or be made safe. We needed fences and walls not open fields and treelines. If we can, then maybe the rest of the group can join us.

A hand on my thigh brings me into focus. I lift my head to look over Daryl's shoulder to see what he's now pointing at. Up ahead is tiny little house set back from the road. It would never do as a long term solution but I think he means for it to only be for tonight as we have been driving for hours and the sun is starting to set. I give him a thumbs up before very quickly tucking my hand back in his pocket, I need to find some gloves.

When he finally pulls to a stop on the driveway I don't hesitate in climbing off the bike and I can't tell what hurts more, my butt or my bad leg, I think it's a tie.

Merle steps out of the car and makes his way over to the two of us. "They're gonna wait in the car while we search the place".

I stand staring at the front door, this place is in poor condition, I doubt it was that liveable before the end of the world, but at least the door is still able to close so that should stay off some of the cold wind.

Daryl steps up beside me and loads his crossbow, "Upstairs or down?"

I bounce up on the balls of my feet as I pull out my bat, "Down, stairs are still hard". I've got my knife tucked in the top of my boot as I can't attach it to my trousers but Merle and I have practised me getting it out smoothly in any situation we could think of.

"Quiet and careful". Daryl moves towards the door.

"Yes sir". I follow after him with Merle behind. Daryl tries the door handle and I know for a fact that if Merle had been in front he'd have kicked the door down no matter whether it was locked or not. He lets the door swing open as he raises his bow but nothing is stood in the hallway. The whistle he lets out is expected but still startling against the silence around us.

We strain our ears but nothing growls and nothing makes an appearance, but that doesn't mean there's nothing in there. He steps in and instantly steps to the side. When I come in after him he nods down the hall so that's where I go. I'm not sure who goes upstairs because I refuse to turn my head away from the room I'm heading towards.

I've gotten too used to lights because I'm finding this hallway eerily dark and I do not like it. The only source of light is coming from the open front door behind me. I push open the door before me with my foot, I make it swing all the way back until it bangs against the wall before stepping into the room that way nothing can sneak out from behind there. I think this was the dining room but I can now definitely say this house hasn't been lived in for years. The table in the room is missing some legs and is covered in a very thick layer of dust, more than what could happen over the last few months. The windows are carboarded up which isn't ideal but this place is only for the night. There is literally nothing else in this room so I move onto the door that's on the other end of the room.

I put my ear up against it but try not to make any noise as I don't want to open the door and have something come at me, especially because this door opens towards me. I hate doors that do that.

I hesitate to take in a deep breath that I slowly let back out and then I pull open the door and ready my bat but nothing comes out at me. My hearts still beats like something did though.

I've found the kitchen but I can tell without even fully moving into the room that there is nothing here we can salvage because half the cupboards have fallen off the walls and most of the doors on the bottom ones aren't even there. Something does smell though.

I do a lap of the kitchen before I end up standing in front of what I think is the pantry. I yank open the door and instantly let out a muffled screech.

Damn it, stupid rats.

A laugh from behind me tells me I wasn't as silent as I should have been. I spin on Merle and glare at him.

"Why are you always around when something like this happens?".

"Cause I wouldn't miss it, it's fuckin' hilarious to watch". He chuckles. The rat runs around the room before disappearing past Merle with a squeak.

I look back into the pantry to find the source of the smell, there's a dead cat lying on the floor, and by the looks of it it's been here a while. I instantly shut the door on it, I do not want to have to see it anymore as dead pets always hit me differently. Back in the old world I was a sap when it came to animals. I couldn't watch movies where they died, I always had to google it before hand, I couldn't watch anything sad that involved an animal. My mum always laughed at me but my dad got it. Once, we were watching a documentary on lions and one died and all of a sudden my dad leaves the room while I sit there with tears in my eyes. Later on I found out that he was getting emotional watching it, that's why he left. Right now is no different, I don't have tears but my throat is feeling a little tight.

I clear my throat before turning back to Merle, he's moved over to the back door and is peering out of it. After a beat he shuts it. "Ain't nothin' out there".

He leads the way back through the house, back to Daryl who has gotten Carol and Sophia out of the car. The three of them are stood out on the porch.

Daryl loses some of the tension in his shoulders when he spots us. "I heard ya let out a cry, you okay?"

"No you didn't, nothing happened. You imagined it." Daryl raises an eyebrow at my defensive reply. Embarrassing.

"She shrieked", Merle chuckles, "Got attacked by another rat".

"Screw you Merle, I'm never sticking up for you for anything ever again".

He just shrugs. As I come up beside Daryl he lays a hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

Carol has Sophia stood in front of her and has her arms wrapped around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm against the night air. "What's the plan?"

"We all take shifts keeping watch, as I want everyone to get a decent amount of sleep", Daryl takes charge, "We hole up in the living room and the lookout sits there", He points to the stairs, "as ya can see through that window from there. We need to block the back door and that door there". He's pointing at the one at the end of the hallway. That way we can't be snuck up on from behind. "We have enough food for a couple of days, but tomorrow we look for food. That's the priority." He looks at everyone in turn, even Sophia. "Everyone okay with that"?

Everybody nods, nobody has any problems with it.


	23. Cute

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Walking dead.**

**Long time no see, please enjoy this chapter. Review if you have the time.**

Danny's POV

Merle and Daryl took the first two watch shifts as I thought they should have a longer sleep period seeing as they are the ones doing all the driving.. I then did the next shift and Carol is doing hers now. Sleep was hard and I doubt anyone got anything decent.

Merle is leaning up against a wall, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Sophia's head resting on his legs. She's been wrapped up tight but I think I can still see her shivering slightly. We've got to find some decent covers and clothes because otherwise we're going to get sick pretty quickly. A cold is fine but I'd rather nobody caught the flu.

I'm using my backpack as a pillow while Daryl is lying flat on his back beside me using his arm as his pillow. We do have pillows but we didn't really want to unpack too much stuff just yet, this place isn't secure enough for that level of comfort. We're hoping to find somewhere a little easier to fortify for tonight that way we can search that area for a couple of days, make sure we've found everything we possibly can.

As the sun gets higher it shines directly onto my face, straight into my eyes. I roll onto my side with a groan and bury my face into Daryl's side. I don't want to get up, even being extremely uncomfortable won't fix my hate for mornings.

Daryl wraps his arm around my back and pulls me tight against him. "Cute", He says it so quietly that I'm not certain that that is definitely what he said, but I can't think of anything else that sounds like that.

We lay in this embrace for a couple more minutes before Daryl sighs, he loosens his arm wordlessly telling me it's time to get up.

I shove off my blanket rather reluctantly and start packing my stuff away. I'm assuming we'll be leaving as soon as we've eaten something. Although I think I might have to pass on breakfast, my stomachs really not feeling settled this morning. It's probably a cross between nerves of our first morning back out in the world and the fact that it is extremely early in the morning, and I still can't stand the idea of food too early.

So as they eat something I find a pair of jeans and some long socks to put on, I also put my hair up in a pony tail but I'm thinking I need to find a woolly hat after we've found food… and gloves.

Within half an hour we've stuffed our belongings back into the truck and I've retaken my seat on the back of Daryl's bike. He asked, I couldn't refuse. This time round though I've gone straight for tucking my hands into his pockets.

We have no idea how long we're going to be travelling for, or even what we're looking for. A house out in the middle of nowhere, or a house in a cul-de-sac. Something with walls would be great. The only thing we can be a hundred percent certain on and that is no cities or big towns. Too many Walkers and too many people and I would like to stay as far away from other people as we possibly can.

...

* * *

We don't travel for as long as I thought we would, before too long Daryl is stopping the bike in the middle of the deserted street. I missed the towns name as I must have been facing the wrong way when we rode past it but this place is tiny. This street has a dozen or so shops on it and then nothing, I can see the end of the town from here. My eyesight isn't good enough to make out the name on the `You're now leaving...` sign.

I can imagine this place looking picturesque back in the old world in the summer. This street is covered in trees, all bare now thanks to the fact that autumn has set in good and proper. Leaves have covered nearly every square inch of the ground thanks to the fact that there are no cars blowing them around or no sweepers to clean everything up. There are only a couple of cars parked along the street covered in leaves meaning I doubt anyone is using them, meaning I don't think there are people here... At the moment.

We don't immediately climb off the bike but after waiting a few minutes and nothing shows itself, I heave myself off the back with a sigh. My butts still sore but that could just be leftover from yesterday, I've never heard Daryl complain or walk funny so I guess I'll get used to it soon.

I look up and down the street, "We're staying in one of these buildings?" Nothing wrong with that but I figured we'd go for a house seeing as he wants to stay put for a few days.

He unclips his bow from the back of his bike and loads in an arrow. "Nah, there's houses round there". He points towards the only turning on this road. "I just thought we should check the place out first".

Right, got it.

Three car doors shut behind us and then a hand that clearly does not belong to an adult latches onto my arm that is lazily swinging my bat around.

"I'm sticking with you". She's nervously looking around, eyes darting all over the place. I guess this is kind of scary for her, more so than anyone here. From what I can gather they packed up and drove straight to Atlanta, failing to get into the city they camped up at the quarry and that's where they stayed until we moved onto the farm. Other than our little lost adventure she's probably never spent anytime away from camp, out in the real world.

Merle walks past us with his knife in hand, "Same rules", He turns to look at Daryl and I in turn. "Two of us stay outside, the other two scout the buildings, we alternate. Squirt and I can watch first".

I go to agree but Daryl interrupts me, "No, Danny comes with me, Carol stays out 'ere with you". He's stern as he tells us what he wants us to do but as he squints I can see the slight twitch in his cheek, the start of a smile he won't let show.

I fold my arms across my chest. "And why, may I ask, am I not allowed to stay with Merle".

"'Cause ya both fuck around too much and I'm startin' to not trust you two together". I purse my lips at him and give him a glare that I do not mean.

Merle grumbles, "Fuck you, at least we know how to 'ave fun".

"And havin' Carol out here with you will keep ya in check".

Carol's smiling as she goes and stands beside Merle, "I'll watch him and you," She points at her daughter who is still clinging to my arm, "Do everything they say".

"I will mum".

This time when Daryl narrows his eyes it's not with humour, he's not happy that Sophia's coming with us, that is instantly obvious. He doesn't voice his disapproval instead he just mutters a "Come on" and leads us towards shop number one.

As he peers through the door I try and look through the window, but I can't see anything. The suns behind this building and it's pretty dark inside.

"Sophia". She looks up at me instantly, looking pretty eager that I'm about to include her in something, "Can you get the torch out of my bag please, I think it's in the front pocket". A disappointing task but it doesn't seem to affect her. I bend my knees a little just so she can see inside the bag that's on my back.

As soon as she's passed it to me and zipped me back up Daryl opens the door, "Formation". He whispers back before walking into the eerily dark shop.

"He means stay in line, stay right behind him and I'll take the rear". Sophia looks so nervous as she nods her head and follows Daryl in. I wish she didn't have to do this but she does. She's no longer at a _safe_ camp so she needs to learn these things. This moment in time it's learning what to scavenge, hopefully another day we can learn more of the important things.

This place isn't big so it doesn't take us long to sweep the handful of aisles, we don't come across anything but as we near the door that leads to the stock room we can make out noises coming from inside. The growling and the weird banging cross with some scraping means it's probably a Walker on the other side.

Daryl looks at me over his shoulder. "You ready?"

I nod and give Sophia a shove, making her go stand beside Daryl who is leaning up against the wall. I ready my bat and plant my feet and then on a very quick count of three, he opens the door. The Walker comes stumbling out so before it can gain it's footing I swing causing it to fall backwards, it's head partially caved in. Daryl has his crossbow aimed straight at it's head but it doesn't move, doesn't even twitch meaning it's most certainly dead.

I breath out in relief, that seems to be the only Walker in there and if there is another one in there then it's stuck and we can get those pretty easily. Daryl glares down at the tiny hands that are gripping his shirt but she doesn't notice and just looks up at me with a weak smile. I jerk my head slightly telling her to come over to me because Daryl still isn't happy about her tagging along, I don't think he could make that any clearer.

"I can wait here if you want to go check inside", I offer him, meaning I'll stay out here with Sophia. I'm not a fan of this idea even though it is mine, it's super dark inside. He switches his flash light on and sticks it between his teeth so he can hold his crossbow up ready. I really don't understand how he can do that, just the thought of trying to do it myself just makes me want to gag.

"Watch back that way". I point towards the open shop area before moving closer to the stock room door and shining my own torch around the room. It's not very big but it has got some supplies in there. There are a few packs of water stacked up which we will definitely be taking, the food will have to be sorted though so as not to take anything that's gone bad. Really don't fancy having food poisoning, especially without a flushing toilet. That's just disgusting, and will be an awful day.

Daryl finishes his full sweep on the room without another Walker appearing. He appears in the doorway shouldering his crossbow. "Go grab a trolley". He directs that straight at Sophia who looks a little hesitant but does what he says.

"Daryl!"

"What? Either she helps or she don't tag along".

"I get it and I agree but you were the one that said she could come along so now you've gotta be nicer to her. And help her otherwise she won't learn anything and she'll be just another body you have to protect".

He grumbles but no actual words come out of him.

I slide closer, "you helped me and now I can hold my own.". It's a millisecond of a glance but I'm almost certain he looks down at my injured leg. I'm favouring my right leg trying to ease some weight off of my left cause it is hurting. I roll my eyes, "except when I'm injured yes I know. But I did alright up until that tumble down the hill." I grin, "so pat on the back for me". I turn slightly to show him my back and then I stare at him with an eyebrow raised.

It takes a second of him just scowling to realise what I'm waiting for and when he does I see the crack in his mood. His lip twitches.

"I'm not pattin' ya back".

I shrug. "fine, I'll do it myself". I then pat myself over the shoulder.

He shakes his head. "Ya an idiot".

"Be nicer to her and help her. Kids pick things up fast so who knows she could out track you someday".

He sighs heavily, "fine. But if she don't take it seriously I'll stop".

"Thank you". He just jerks his head in a tiny nod and then disappears back into the store room.

Sophia reappears pushing two trolleys that are still joined together.

"I brought two. I didn't know how many you needed".

I pull the back one out, "let's see shall we". I then lead the way into the store room torch held in one hand.

...

* * *

We've taken all the water we could get our hands on, and a lot of the food. The truck bed is rammed full and so is the back seat. It's taken us most of the day to go through pretty much all of the shops in this town but with it getting dark earlier now we've had to call it quits because we need some light to look for a place to stay.

Daryl is currently leading us towards some houses, I think we need one with a garage to make sure our stuff stays safe but in the morning Merle wants to find a top for the back of this truck. Shouldn't be hard to find with all these abandoned cars about.

It really doesn't take us long to reach some houses. There really isn't a proper reason why we pick the one we do, I think it's just the house Daryl happens to stop his bike outside of. From the outside it's looking good. The front door is closed, none of the windows are broken and the front garden isn't covered in belongings.

I honestly couldn't be happier that we're done for the day, my leg hurts so much and I'm trying so hard to not let it show. However Daryl grips my arm to help me off the bike, which he's never done before so I'm probably not as discrete as I thought.

"We can stay here for a few days, take a break 'fore movin' on". Daryl tells the five of us, I hope he's not doing this because of my leg.

The look he gives Merle tells me it is.

"Sure", Merle turns to stare up the house. "I could live in luxury for a few days". He then stalks up the path twirling his knife between his fingers. "Hurry the fuck up, I ain't got all day".

Carol sighs, "For someone who doesn't really give a shit". I am mildly taken back by the swear word Carol drops, I haven't heard her talk like that before. "He sure has been bossing me around today."

I had noticed that but I think it's because he's worried about her, Daryl can be the same way. "He'll stop once he gets back into being out here".

"Well he better, if not I'm gonna stab him with that knife". She then grabs Sophia's hand and follows him down the path.

I turn to look up at Daryl who has yet to move. "If he ever goes missing we can safely assume it will probably have something to do with Carol".

"Ya don't say. Ya mind stayin' out 'ere while I go help them check the house?"

I sigh, "I will but only because I don't want someone stealing our stuff but for future reference I am fine. It only hurts because I haven't been on it this much since I injured it, the more I use it the better it will be." I pat the bike seat, "Plus this thing is really uncomfortable so my butt hurts more than my leg does."

His eyes narrow slightly and then he hooks an arm around the back of my neck and forces me closer, he presses his lips against my forehead. "If somethin' ever 'appens to my bike then I guess I know who's responsible for that." He walks off leaving me out here alone, fun.

They manage to sweep the house pretty quickly because I don't have to wait long for the garage door to open. Daryl comes walking out of it backwards dragging a walker by it's feet. Merle follows after him dragging another one by it's arm, they dump them both in the neighbouring garden.

Merle turns to me and throws something, somehow I manage to catch whatever it is gracefully, car keys. "Ya wanna learn to back the truck up into this garage, if ya crash ya owe me a new one".

"I'll have you know that I do actually know how to drive, I have a drivers license". Had, who knows where that is right now.

"Then why the fuck 'ave I been doin' all the drivin'?"

I shrug as I climb into the drivers seat, "'cause you never asked and hey, I didn't want to take away the only thing left that you're good at". I slam the door on Merle's very angry reply and Daryl's surprisingly loud laugh. Thankfully Merle is forced into being semi quiet so with the door shut I can't actually hear what he's saying. He punches Daryl rather hard looking on the back then walks back into the house leaving me to reverse this monster back up the driveway. To be honest, I can drive but reversing wasn't one of my strengths but I think it was probably because I always over thought it. But other than Daryl there's no one out here to see me fail, and even Daryl's not actually looking at me, his attention is focused down the street.

I do it, no corrections needed, if only my instructor could see me now.

My door opens before I have the chance to do it myself. I can still see the humour in the softness of Daryl's eyes. "He's pissed".

"He lost that hand, what, over a month ago. I'm allowed to make jokes now".

He helps me down, "Ya can cause there's some comin' 'bout ya limp".

Of course there is and I've just given him the freedom to say them.


End file.
